Journey
by Pikajenn
Summary: Book One - Cirrus Blaine, a teenager from our world, falls into the Pokémon world. She stumbles as she makes her way in an unfamiliar world, surrounded by unfamiliar creatures.
1. Prologue

The Longest Jouney Begins With A Single Step

The Longest Jouney Begins With A Single Step

-Prologue-

_This is all your fault Cirrus! If you had been a better daughter, more like your older brother, maybe the divorce wouldn't have happened at all!_

But Mom..it wasn't my fault, it was the other girl..

*smack*

Don't insult my intelligence, young lady! The principal told me what happened at school. If you would've simply listened to me, done what I'd asked you to do....Get out of my sight. Just...go.

Sound like a bad movie? More like I wish it had been a bad dream. But it was real and it happened last night. My name is Cirrus Blaine and I'm 16 and a senior in high school. I can't blame my older brother Matt, he's 17 and I love him, he's the best brother a sister could ask for and I know he would've stuck up for me like he normally does, but he lives with my dad now. 

My mom hit me, slapped me across my face. I couldn't believe it when it happened, but it did. She was drunk too, but I wouldn't fight back, I couldn't. I got into a little fight with a girl at school. She started a rumor about why my parents got divorced, something totally sick and I stuck up for myself. It wasn't my fault she lost her balance and fell into my fist. Several times.

And now I'm suspended for a week. I think the thing that pissed my mom off the most is that school ends in two weeks. I don't know what to do about mom. But I woke up early the next morning and decided to go jogging to clear up my thoughts. 

Quietly, I dressed in my jogging gear; a white tank top, dark navy running shorts and my fave Nikes. After fixing my long blond hair into a silky ponytail, I grabbed my green Oakleys and walked out the front door, closing it softly so I wouldn't wake my mom out of her drunken sleep.

She'll be more pissed to find me out jogging, but I know I can take whatever she throws out at me. I warmed up by walking to the large city park, about a mile from my house. I don't know how big the park is, but it's big enough that two joggers got lost in it! They were found and all, a little dehydrated, but who'd be that dumb?

I stopped at a convenience store just outside the parks main entrance and bought a bottled water, then ran across the empty street and into the park. I jogged into the cool, shady park, huge trees arcing above me, their leafy canopy almost blocking the sun shining brightly above. It would be about an hour before it got unbearably hot and muggy.

I jogged down the dirt and gravel path, listening to the birds and a few early crickets. I passed a few people, some jogged, walked or biked along the path. Some had dogs, you know, the norm.

I jogged to what I had previously found to be a comfortable stopping point and sat on a huge bolder, getting my breath and taking a sip of water. I felt the blood pound in my viens and felt a cool breeze play over my slightly sweaty arms and back.

I paused there for a while more, feeling happier despite what I knew was waiting at home for me. I had been on the path for nearly an hour and it was getting humid out, so I decided to head back.

With no one around, I stretched my arms as I ran, feeling the tip of my ponytail tickling the middle of my back. I saw a couple of elderly women walking a sedate pace ahead of me and I slowed behind them to a light jog and then a walk. I wanted to pass them, but there were six bicyclists in pairs coming at them and I'd have to wait for the bikers to go by.

I was about to pass the elderly women when from out of nowhere, this big muscular guy runs from behind me, bumping into me and sending my water bottle flying. His burly muscles prevented him from feeling our collison and I stopped to get my water bottle. Wherever it was.

He ran on, the two old ladies walked on and the bicyclists were long gone.

_I hate this rude city,_ I thought sourly as I took off my sunglasses and pocketed them. I started looking around for my water bottle. Facing the direction the two old ladies and rude jogger went, here's what my surroundings are like: Big downwards sloping hill to my right, it's got trees and shrubs. To my left is a hill sloping up and I'm on the dirt and gravel path. Basically, the city cut a path through this hill and stuff, the part of the path that I'm on now is horseshoe shaped and I can see that there's no one around now.

I sighed and looked down the hill and saw my water bottle balanced against the base of a small tree, midway down the hill. I sighed again and began carefully making my way down to it. Hey, it cost me a buck sixty-nine, that's expensive water!

I slipped and slid to it and picked it up, trying unsuccessfully to brush off the dirt and debris that clung to the condensation on the bottle. I was dreading the way back up; it was steeper from down here than it had looked from up top.

That's when I heard the voices, two of them, both male. I peered around the shrub at the tree's base and saw two teenagers, in ratty-looking clothes. They were on a path I'd never seen, barely wide enough for two people walking side-by-side, about twenty feet below me.

They hadn't seen me and talked loudly in reedy voices.

"We did it Frank, we made a temporal transdimensional transporter and we're going to be sooo rich!" The blond one said.

"I don't know, Joe. We haven't tested it yet. It could just fry us!"

"Yeah, or it could take us anywhere we could ever imagine! Think of it," Joe said. "You could visit any place that's ever been imagined by anyone." Pause. "You go first."

"Why me?"

"Because you're my assistant. Now, just think of anywhere you want to be and step through."

"But what if I don't make it back?" Frank whined. "What if I'm stuck there? My parents would be so mad."

Joe just smiled, shoved up his glasses, and knelt next to a box and hit a button. Suddenly, a lilac colored beam of light created a door shaped portal a few feet from Joe and Frank.

Directly below me.

I got up carefully, intending on quietly getting up the hill and home. But crouching just after jogging had cramped me up and I lost my balance, tumbling head over heels, sliding straight towards the portal.

"NO!" Yelled Frank and Joe.

I clawed at the hillside trying to stop and failing. "NO!" I cried out as I fell through the portal.

Ice cold air hit me and I couldn't think. All I could see was the lilac light, then blurred images and suddenly I was dumped onto hard pavement.

"Ow!" I cried out, when my head banged off of something hard. I just lay there for a moment, eyes closed, getting my breath back.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked, disinterestedly.

"Perrr."

Uh, a cat...purring? 

_Ugh, what happened?_

I squeezed open one eye and saw a tawny, feline face inches from mine. I was frozen for a moment before I sat up and screamed as I backed up into someone's legs. I looked up into the face of a powerful looking, middle-aged man. A man dressed in a red suit, a gold signet ring on his right pinkie finger.

Quickly, I stood up, fighting a sudden dizziness. I stood nearly as tall as he and I looked around. I was in some sort of town square; a large circular fountain behind me. A breeze blew cold droplets on my back. I shivered and said, "Where am I?"

The man hesitated and said, "You are in Viridian City."

"I..In..Viridian City?" I looked around again, this time seeing....things. _Familiar_ things.

A Pidgey, ratatta, nidoran, butterfree, raichu...a persian.

_They really did it. They.._ "I'm in Viridian City." I breathed out.

"Yes," an impatient voce interupted me. "You _are_ in Viridian City. Did you hit your head too hard? Do you need medical attention?"

I turned back to him, "No, thank you. Hey, is this your Persian? It's so cute and sleek!" I let it sniff my hand and it purred.

"Perr..." it said as I scratched it behind its ears.

"Hmph." The man said. "Persian! With me!" Immediately, it walked to the man's side. "You don't have any Pokémon, do you?" 

I put on my sunglasses. "Uh, no."

"Really? You look around sixteen or so. You should have quite a collection of strong Pokémon."

I shook my head, "No."

He looked at me. "Come with me. I won't harm you." He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place him. People walked past us as if we weren't even there and I felt a little pressured.

"I..okay," I'm all alone in the Pokémon world. _What do I have to loose?_


	2. Part 1

-journey part 1-   
by pikajenn

Author's Note: Cirrus is all mine, don't try to use her. It's not nice to use someone without their permission. Oh yeah, I don't like disclaimers so here's something new. It's a disclaimer from Xena: Warrior Princess.  
Yes I know it has absolutly _nothing_ to do with Pokémon, just let it flow, go with the flow. Yeah, I've seen the episode with Prima in it one to many times.  
On to the disclaimer.... 

Although Xena finally conquered her dark nemesis Callisto, it took her weeks to get the sand out of her leather unmentionables. 

--Return of Callisto

*****

~Cirrus~

I followed the man through the bustling streets of Viridian Ciry. Although something bothered me about this man, I couldn't put my finger on it. A short time later, he walked up a strange looking building, tall columns lined the cement walkway. Two guys dressed like Roman guards banged their staffs once on the ground at the sight of the man and his Persian walking up to them. They nodded once at him and the doors slid open, revealing darkness.

The man turned and motioned for me to follow. I walked past the guards and into the cool darkness of the building, a refreshing turn from the heat outside. The doors slid shut behind us and I paused to let my eyes adjust to the sudden dark, when lights lit up the inside and I gasped.

It was an arena. A balcony at the far end with red swagged curtains kept up the Roman trend. The man led me across the arena, with its dirt brown floor and strange white marks painted on it, to a flight of stairs. We went up and to a level that past by the balcony. The man strode right past it, but I stopped. I walked out on that balcony, past a plush chair and to the edge of the balcony. I heard the Persian call out to the man, but I ignored it.

The arena lights were still on and I gripped the stone railing as I saw what lay below me. I knew what it was and more importantly _where_ I was. Ther Viridian City Gym, where Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, was the Gym Leader.

I stared at the white League markings on the floor and felt a presence behind me.

"Have you ever been in a Gym before?"

"No." I didn't hesitate. I turned around to face him. 

Giovanni lifted an eyebrow, "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

Again I followed him, not taking note of where I was being led. I didn't get a sense of evilness from him, he just seemed like a very successful man, powerfull, but not evil.

Who would I meet? Jessie and James? A mysterious scientist?

None of my speculation could've prepaired me for what I saw. We walked past row upon row of caged Pokémon, some whimpered or squawked, some did nothing but cower in the back of their cages as Giovanni walked past, all of them made me feel like something bad was gonna happen.

Down a narrow corridor and into a dark room.

"I don't know who you are. Or why you fell from nowhere. But I will find out." He snapped his fingers and a spotlight fell on a Pokémon standing not fifteen feet directly in front of me.

_Mewtwo,_ I thought wildly. Even with all the gadgets on it, I knew what it was. I could see its sides moving as it breathed, felt its very presence. This was a very powerfull, very psychic Pokémon.

Suddenly, its eyes glowed a bright blue. _What is this? Who is this person?_ The voice was confused.

From beside me, Giovanni smirked and his Persian hid behind him. "That's what I need you to do. Find out who she is, where she's from, and who sent her. I want to know _ev_erything." He turned to leave, Persian racing for the door, "Inform me when you are done."

The door closed behind him, leaving me with Mewtwo. I'd seen the first movie and I played the video game. I'd cheated with a Gameshark and caught Mewtwo at the beginning of the game with a Masterball cheat. Mewtwo was my favorite.

He stared at me, then spoke, his voice nearly identical to the one in the movie, but the real Mewtwo, this ones voice was more melodical to listen to.

_You are human, but you are different. Why?_

"I'm not from this world." Picturing the events in my mind, I told him. Told him everything from my mom slapping me, to me falling through the portal; I felt like I could trust him.

_A world devoid of Pokémon? How...tragic for you._

I thought of telling him about the movie and decided against it, when I felt a gentle tug. _What are you doing?_

_You are not telling me something, something you feel is important. What is it?_

The tugging got harsher.

"Okay!!" I cried out, falling to my knees, "I admit it! I have a thing for Lance from Nsync!! Let me go, please!"

The tugging stopped suddenly and Mewtwo froze. I got to my feet, my head starting to hurt. "What's wrong?"

_What is this? What am I seeing...in your mind...What have I done?_

_Aww, crap, the movie!_ I thought to myself. "Mewtwo, that's just a movie, it's not..."

I saw his eyes glow again.

"...real." But wasn't it real? Here I was talking to Mewtwo.

_It is real, here and now. Not all of the events in the movie have happened, yet._

"Yeah, yet." A thought occured to me. "They must happen, they have to. It's your destiny as well as Ash's."

_To be that cruel.._

"Everyone, human or Pokémon, makes mistakes," I shrugged, "They're lessons we learn from. It makes us, makes life, better."

_Giovanni's coming. All he knows is what he wants to know, he knows nothing of what is to come._

The door opened, Giovanni stood there, minus Persian and walked in. "So, Mewtwo tells an interesting tale. Is it true?"

I nodded, not sure if I could trust him, but what could he do?

Giovanni just stared at me for a second.

_He's talking telepathically to his Drowzee, but I can't find out what they are saying._

But how's that? You're the most powerfull...

Not yet. I grow stronger each day, yes, but I am still young. The lab events in your movie only happened last month.

Oh.

"With the help of my powerful psychic Pokémon and my unlimited financial and scientific resources, I could find a way for you to get home. Would you like that, my dear?"

_My dear? What's his scam?_ I really didn't wanna trust him, but a way home? I had to agree, duh I _do_ want to get home.

Giovanni smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

_Bye Mewtwo._

Goodbye, Cirrus.

I hesitated at the door, hating to leave him behind.

_Go! I will be allright._

With a small smile and a nod, I followed Giovanni.

He led me upstairs to an empty sterile lab room. On a bare table sat six small...

"Pokéballs!" I gasped as I picked one up.

"Yes and they're yours."

"Huh?"

"There is a Pokémon in one of them; it's yours to keep for the duration. The other five...Well, you have to catch five hard to find Pokémon. Valuable Pokémon."

"Why five?"

"I'm not going to find you a way home for nothing. Get me five valuable Pokémon in an even exchange for a way back to your home dimension. Get these Pokémon from the wild or steal them, I don't care. I won't be sending you out alone. I've arranged three tour guides and I trust you already know them.."

I was trying to pay attention, but what he was saying was in a monotonous voice, plus I was fixated on the small Pokéball I held. _I wonder what Pokémon is inside._

Giovanni cleared his throat and I looked up, blushing in embarassment.

"That one is empty," he said, picking up the last Pokéball in the row. "This one holds your Pokémon."

Quickly, I put down the Pokéball I'd been holding and said, "Okay. When do I leave?"

"For now, we will be heading down to get you something to eat and maybe some more respectable clothes."

I blushed again, but followed him out of the room, leaving the Pokéballs on the table. _I guess he doesn't like my workout clothes._

*****

I followed Giovanni to an unmarked room that was filled with rows upon rows of new clothes. From dress pants and flowing skirts to sweatshirts and designer jeans.

"Whaaa??? You guys have Tommy Hillfiger here??" I stared at the Tommy logo on a pair of jeans.

Giovanni looked at me. "No, that designer is called Toné Heracross, what _are_ you blabbing about?" He walked down the row.

I blinked and looked inside the lable. Sure enough, it was Toné Heracross, but it was so similar. I picked up a size eight tall anyway and ran after Giovanni.

He thrust a white sweatshirt at me and then led me to the shoe row. "Size?"

_Oh geeze,_ "Nine and a half," I said.

Giovanni handed me a box and then led me out. "I don't usually do this for the people who work for me, but I've learned that if I want something done right, I have to do it myself. I also don't trust you to not make an attempt to run off and you could do that with someone else." He led me to another unmarked room. "You have ten minutes to change; leave your clothes and shoes in the room. They will be returned to you later."

I stepped into the room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, a light came on in the room. The white walled, windowless closet of a dressing room. One bench was built into the back wall and I set my new clothes on it. I got changed quickly, lacing up my hiking boots firmly and standing up. The boots felt good and I stretched, standing on first my toes then my heels.

I didn't really trust Giovanni, but I left my clothes there, my new Nike cross-trainers, but I kept my sunglasses, no _way_ was I gonna leave those there.

I stepped out of the room and Giovanni nodded in approval. "Let's find you something to eat."

Once again, led to another floor, then to an elevator which opened up to a café. A bustling, busy café, full of people in Team Rocket uniforms.

I laughed inside, it looked like a Comic Convention. I resisted the urge to flash the Vulcan peace/prosperity sign thing at a passing Rocket in white. 'Sides, he was looking at me oddly enough.

The Rocket Café actually had really good food. I chose a hamburger and a small order of fries and something that had the Pepsi logo, but was called Persian!. As I ate in a small booth in the back, Giovanni left to take care of some business. He left my booth guarded by three Rockets in grey. I'd never seen Rockets in grey and they gave me the creeps. They didn't talk, didn't acknowlege Rockets that passed by, didn't do anything. They reminded me of the Royal Guard guys that stood outside of that little Palace in England. Minus the funny hats, of course.

When I finished eating, Giovanni was back in seconds. Maybe one of the guards had a Drowzee or other Psychic Pokémon. As soon as Giovanni got there, the greys vanished. Literally.

I blinked and looked up at Giovanni.

"Come on, we have one last thing to do."

I followed him and dared to ask, "What is that?"

"You are going to meet your guides."

We passed by the balcony again, after about twenty minutes of walking, and I heard the sounds of a battle in progress.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked, walking towards the balcony.

This time, Giovanni followed me. From the balcony, I could see two men, one on a raised platform on either end of the gym. They were both wearing white Rocket uniforms and the trainer closest to me had a rather small Charmander, unlike the other Rocket who had a nice sized Wartortle.

"But aren't Fire Pokémon vulnerable against Water Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yes," Giovanni answered, watching the battle intently. "This Charmander has been extremely difficult to train. It's very stubborn and doesn't like to obey commands."

"So this is your Tough Love program?" I asked sarcastically.

"If it doesn't win this battle, it will be put to sleep." Giovanni said casually.

_If it doesn't win this battle, you won't have to worry about putting it to sleep,_ I thought, watching the flame on its tail tip die down.

From below, the Charmander stumbled and weakly said, "Chaaar."

"Wartortle, Water Gun!"

"Charmander, Agility now!"

But the Charmander barely moved and the water attack found its mark easily, hitting the Charmander again and again. I was horrified as I watched the flame grow even smaller.

"Won't its trainer do something? Doesn't he care?"

Giovanni shook his head. "No, that pokémon belongs to no one. If it wins this battle, I suppose someone might want it."

_If it makes it._

Go rescue it!

Mewtwo?!

It will listen to you. I'll talk to it, you just get down there.

Yeah...yeah!! I had to rescue it. I bolted, running down the stairs to the gym floor.

"Water Gun, finish it off!"

"NO!!" I cried out, running in front of the Charmander, blocking the fire Pokémon. The water hit hard, knocking both of us backwards.

"Enough." Giovanni's voice calmly rang out over the gym. "This match is over." 

_I may have bruises from that._ I thought as I stood up. Behind me, Charmander lay huddled on the ground, its tail flickering weakly. I knelt down next to it and stroked it reassuringly, "It's gonna be okay, Charmander, I won't let you die. They won't kill you." Charmander was warm beneath my hand.

One of its sapphire blue eyes opened and it muttered, "Char, char," before it fell unconscious.

_No...Mewtwo, is it okay?_

Yes, but you better get it to a Pokécenter quickly. I think...No, just go. Now.

I scooped up Charmander and stood up, it was only about 15 pounds and I ran to the exit.

The trainers both yelled out at me. One yelled for the Wartortle to stop me, but I saw the Wartortle smile and it made no move to stop me. The door slid open and I ran past the two guards and down the street. 

The streets were busy and more than one person got a little singed from Charmanders' barely burning tail fire. But I couldn't find the stupid Center. Frustrated, I yelled out to a tall guy a few feet in front of me. "Excuse me, sir," 

He stopped and turned around and squinted at me.

_Ohno, it's Brock! But no Misty or Ash.._

"Yes?"

Disappointed that he wasn't oogling me, I asked, "Could you please take me to the nearest Pokémon Center? It's an emergency." I raised the sopping wet Charmander at him.

"A Charmander? Aah! What did you do to it? Let's go!"

*****

Together, we ran for the center, Brock yelling a warning to all the pedestrians so they wouldn't get singed by Charmander. I was glad I took up jogging, or I'd never be able to keep up with him. Brock turned to the left suddenly with a, "This way!" yelled at me.

We burst through the doors and stopped at the front desk.

This was where Brock turned from concerned to, well, an airhead.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh...Hellllo, Nurse Joy!"

I was astonished at the abrupt transfomation.

"I think this girl let a Pokémon battle get out of hand. Everyone knows you don't put a Fire Pokémon against a Water Pokémon unless it's well experienced."

"Hey! I know that!"

"Hmm..It'll live, but you really should know better." Nurse Joy said to me, disapproval in her eyes.

"But I didn't..."

"You didn't know. That's okay. Chansey..."

A Chansey rolled up a cart and took Charmander away.

"If you'll wait in the waiting area, I'll be back as soon as possible with your Charmander."

I sighed, unable to compete against Nurse Joy and Brock. _I knew that!!!_ I mentally shot at the two of them.

Brock walked towards the big circular room to the left. Its center was sunken and outside the sunken area were tables. Windows lined the upper walls of the waiting area. I followed Brock to a booth that had a window that looked out to the main road.

I was curious about the people from this dimension, that lived here in this world. They seemed so vibrant, energetic...so full of life. So unlike people in my world.

"So, why're you sticking around? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Brock looked at me. "No, not really and I just wanted to know how your Charmander's going to be."

I had to set this right. "Well, actually that isn't my Charmander. I rescued it from a battle it was loosing."

"So you stole this Pokémon?"

"No, that isn't...that's not it at all..."

"Well, actually, it was." A feminine voice broke in.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw two people standing nearby.

Brock lept to his feet. "You! What are you doing here?!"

_Que?_

"Hello Cirrus, don't tell me that you're surprised to see us!" It was Jessie and James was standing behind her, both wearing their Rocket uniforms. 

"Yes, you see, the Boss sent us to get you. He's concerned about your Charmanders' condition. After your first Pokémon battle and all." James said smoothly.

Brock looked at me with disgust on his face. "You're with Team Rocket? Ugh, stay away from me." He walked away and I heard him mutter, "What a liar..." when he passed by me. 

After the doors slid closed behind him, Jessie's polite smiling expression turned angry. "Listen up good, Twerp. We're in charge of you from now on. Plus the Boss upped the Pokémon you have to get from five to ten or no ride home."

"We know all about you and where you've come from, so don't try any tricks, " James said, handing me a yellow backpack.

"You'd better not try to get any outside help again."

"Yeah," James chimed in, "Or you'll never get home." He laughed and Jessie gestured for me to get up. When I did, she handed me a Pokéball. It was a little scratched and dirty.

"This is that Charmanders' Pokéball. Go see Nurse Joy and get it so we can get going."

I walked quickly to the front desk and Nurse Joy smiled at me. I smiled back and she said, "I was actually about to come and get you. Your Charmander is in perfect health and ready to go." She got up. "Come with me."

I followed her down a wide hall, Jessie and James waiting in the front.

Nurse Joy led me to a pleasant back room where Charmander was lying on its stomach on a padded table. It looked up at me, smiled, and said, "Char!"

"Geeze, Charmander, you are so silly." I walked up to it and looked at it. "But I'm glad you're okay." I looked to Nurse Joy, "Is it okay for me to take it?"

"Of course! It's your Pokémon."

"Do you wanna come with me?" I whispered to it.

In response, it jumped off the table, wobbly for a moment, then it walked towards the door. It looked back and said, "Chaaar?", a twinkle in its eye.

I shook my head, smiling. "Okay, let's go!". It followed me back out to the main area.

"What are you doing?" Jessie shrieked, "I gave you that Pokéball for a reason! Put that thing away now!"

Nurse Joy wasn't behind me, she'd stayed back to look after a suddenly sick Raichu. From behind me, Charmander kind of growled, but I knelt down next to it. 

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" I held out the Pokéball. "Besides, you still need some rest and I promise you, I will let you out later on. Okay?"

Charmander glared with hate at Jessie and James, but nodded.

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Charmander, return!" A beam of red light shot from the Pokéball, engulfing and pulling in the Fire Pokémon.

I looked to Jessie and James, "Let's begin."

* * *

So whaddya think? Should I continue it? I know it took me a loooong time to get this part out from the prologue, but let me know if you liked it!!


	3. Part 2

-journey part 2-   


Disclaimer: Excessive belching can cause brain damage and social ostracism. Kids, please don't give in to peer pressure. Play it safe. 

--The Greater Good

*****

~Cirrus~

I followed James to a meadow just outside of Viridian City. Jessie and Meowth followed behind me to make sure I didn't run off. No one noticed the oddity of such a walking formation so no one tried to stop them. But why should anyone try? I knew no one in this world and...

Suddenly Jessie shoved me. "Move it twerp, we haven't got all day."

Ten minutes later we were airborn in a Meowth shaped hot air baloon. The balloon's basket was actually big enough to comfortably carry up to ten people, according to the consumer information tag I saw attatched to the wicker side, but there was only me, Jessie, James, and Meowth. I sat down, my back to the basket wall and watched them. They were looking over the edge, looking for potential victims? I guess so.

Without warning, the balloon heaved up and down and my stomach followed suit. The trio seemed unaffected by it but I wouldn't be able to stomach much more.

"Excuse me, but do any of you have any Dramamine?"

"Drama-what?" Jessie asked.

"Is that a Pokémon?" James looked confused.

"Yeah, like a Dratini?" Meowth stared up at me, "'Cause if you have a Dratini you better hand it over."

I frowned, "No, it's medicine so I won't get airsick."

They looked at each other and laughed. "Dat's a nice joke, kid," Meowth said, "Airsickness medicine! What a hoot! Seriously, how's about you checkin' out your backpack. I know the Boss gave you a real nice Pokémon."

I looked at the bright yellow pack. "You guys didn't go through it?"

"No!" James exclaimed, "That's why we're still alive!" Meowth nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I shouldn't open it then."

"Don't listen to those jokers," Jessie said, "They're only playing around. That pack was specially prepared for you and should have what you need for a three week journey."

"Waitaminute, I only have three weeks? To catch ten _rare_ Pokémon?"

Jessie nodded.

"Three weeks? Aww man." I thought quickly, remembering how the tv show portrayed these three as idiots, but since I've been here they seemed a whole lot smarter than that. I shrugged and unzipped the pack.

General traveling stuff, travel sized toothpaste, floss, shampoo and conditioner, a complete change of clothes, pyjamas, a bar of soap, a wallet, ten empty Pokéballs in their reduced size, a black belt to put them on and...something at the bottom wrapped in plastic..

I took it out carefully, something black and white and....

"Red?!?" _WTF?_ "A _uniform_?"

"That's right!!" Jessie was practically beaming. "Your very own Team Rocket uniform!"

James and Meowth stood close to her and suddenly they looked above them, tears in their eyes and said in unison, "For the Glory that is Team Rocket!"

_For the Glory that is to be my next Halloween costume._ I sighed and gently repacked my pack, not wanting to disturb them while they were in such a respectful state. There was one lone Pokéball on an outside pocket of the pack and I took it out. It felt so solid and heavy in my hand. I placed it in my jacket pocket and looked inside the wallet. There was some money inside and what looked like a drivers license turned out to be a Pokémon Trainers license issued two days ago. I looked up to Jessie, "Is this real?"

She smiled, "You bet it is. Here," She handed me a thin box. When I opened it, I saw eight objects. "Badges?" I didn't even have to battle gym leaders?

I handed them back to her. "Sorry, but I think I want to do it myself."

She shrugged, "Not _my_ loss. Hey guys, I think we have our very own Twerp. All she needs is a rebellious Pikachu."

"I do have a name you know." I glared at Jessie.

"Yes, we _do_ know, Cirrus, but calling you twerp is more fun."

"Ya, don't wanna tax those mini-brains of yours." I muttered.

"What did you say?" Meowth lept up, flashing his claws at me.

"Nothing," I replied calmly, "Just that I was wondering what Pokémon the Boss gave me."

"So call it out," James said from his lookout post.

I held the Pokéball in my hand. "Right." I nodded. "What do I do?"

The three facefaulted and James and Meowth fell over.

"What do you mean, _What do you do_?" Jessie roared at me.

"_Sor_ry, I'm new here. I've never used one of these before."

Jessie glared at me and menacingly said, "Listen twerp..." but a popping sound stopped her. I saw a flash of red light and suddenly the Charmander I'd rescued was blocking me from Jessie.

He, I just knew it was male, growled at her, "Char, char mander."

Jessie scowled at Charmander, but she stepped back. "Just wait till we land outside of Saffron City. Then we'll find out."

Charmander turned to me, his blue eyes shining. "Char char!"

I smiled, "Charmander, come here."

Jessie, James, and Meowth huddled in the far side of the basket. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Charmander curled up next to me, the flame on the tip of his tail kept the both of us warm. Out of habit, I have a dog at home, okay it's Matts dog, I stroked Charmanders head and he leaned into me. "You need a name and I'm not too creative so I hope you'll bear with me. Hmmm, can I just call you Flare?"

He grimaced but nodded.

I laughed, "I know, it's not creative at all, but...I don't want to treat you like a pet or just any old Pokémon. You're my friend, Flare, probably the only one I'll have here. Other than Pikachu, you're my favorite Pokémon. So whaddya say? Friends?"

Flare nodded, "Char."

"Sweeet!"

*****

I don't know how long it took to get to Saffron City and I really didn't care. As soon as the balloon touched ground, I jumped out of the basket and relished being on solid ground. Flare jumped out behind me and I reached in for my pack.

"Just where do you think you're going?" James demanded.

"Dat's just what I was wonderin'," Meowth smirked, the moonlight glinted off his golden crest. He gave James a sack and another one to Jessie.

"Huh?" I was confused _and_ hungry. From beside me, Flare growled low in his throat.

"Er, what they mean is that you _need_ to stay here with the balloon." Jessie explained hastily. "You aren't in uniform, you see, so you can't come with us. We'll go to town for some food and supplies and when we come back, we'll set up a tent and we'll sleep there and you stay in the balloon."

I could only nod in agreement. What other choice did I have?

They started to walk away when Jessie turned back, "Twerp...you'd better be in uniform by the time we get back."

I stuck my tounge out at their retreating backs. "Yeah and I'd call you three suckers if I knew how to use a hot air balloon."

*****

So we waited, sitting on the mist dampened grass, our backs against the balloon basket. After a half hour had gone by, I began wishing I had some marshmallows to roast on Flare's tail.

I held my second Pokéball in my hand, turning it around, feeling the weight of it. I pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees and set the Pokéball on the grass in front of me. _How the heck do I get this open?_ I didn't want to throw it, it seemed so rude, but how else would I find out who was inside?

I closed my eyes. "This is all too confusing."

I heard grass rustling and I opened my eyes to see Flare walk over to the Pokéball, bend over and tap it. The ball kind of jumped and popped open, releasing a beam of light. The light faded revealing a small, round form. I smiled as realization dawned on me. "It's a...a..."

"Jigglypuff!" The small Pokémon answered me.

"Yeah, wow!" A Charmander and a Jigglypuff. This Pokémon catching was gonna be a breeze.

*****

Flare and I passed the time waiting for the notorious trio by getting acquainted with Jigglypuff, whom I named Prism. I was trying to be more creative this time and I felt that Prism was female so that's why I chose that name. Okay, so I wasn't anymore creative than the last time, so sue me.

I also put on my costume, ah, _uniform_, Flare watching out while I put it on. Luckily I somehow got pants instead of a skimpy skirt, but the shirt was somewhat cropped.

We were still talking, er, as well as one human and two Pokémon could, when I heard James yelling. We all jumped to our feet. I saw that Jessie and James, the two now full sacks being guarded by Meowth, had taken out two Pokéballs each and were about to release the Pokémon inside when I yelled out, "No, wait! The Jigglypuff is mine!"

The three immediately relaxed. "Call back your Pokémon," Jessie said, picking up one of the sacks. "Both of them."

Flare and Prism stood in front of me.

"Else none of ya gets any food." Meowth said, looking smug.

Flare looked up at me. "It's okay guys," I held out their Pokéballs, "Flare, Prism, return." I could see them looking loyal but wiling as the red beam recalled them. I reattatched the balls to my belt and tured to the three. "So what's for dinner?"

"Breaded Pidgey." Meowth said as they set up dinner.

I gulped, _Yum, now this was worth waiting up for._

*****

The next day we were up in the air. My stomach was stronger this time and I peered over the edge of the basket to see below. The view was beautiful, trees passing below; a creek wound its way through and then was out of sight.

I yawned and looked at my watch. It said it was ten-fifteen, but it felt later than that.

"Jessie, when are we having lunch? I'm hungry!" James whined.

Or possibly around luchtime.

*****

I sat down on the floor of the basket, there were no seats, and closed my eyes. I got ten minutes tops before I heard James squealing and talking fast about something he'd seen on the ground. Meowth slapped him and Jessie slapped Meowth and then they huddled, whispering fiercly.

I scowled and called out, "What's going on?"

Meowth sauntered over, a gleam in his eyes. "You're gonna prove your loyalty ta Team Rocket, that's what, Twerp. Take us down, James."

_I'm gonna what?_

As soon as the balloon touched down in a clearing in the forest, Jessie and James lept out. "Listen to Meowth!" She said before sneaking off with James.

"I've only got a few minutes before they need me. You're gonna use your Jigglypuff to lure our victims to sleep." He rubbed his paws together. "We're finally gonna get dat Pikachu!" He listened and then said, "Let's go!"

I ran after him, my pack on my back, in the direction Jessie and James had gone. I saw Meowth leaping out saying, "Meowth, that's right!"

_Oh man, I can't believe I have to do this._ I got out Prisms pokéball, feeling nervous. Though I tried to prepare myself, it was odd to hear Misty and Ash's voices so near.

"You won't get Pikachu!" I heard him cry out.

"Pi Ka!"

"Bulbasaur, I choose.."

"Ah-ah-ah! We've got a surprise for you, Twerp! Cirrus, come on down!" Jessie yelled out.

I sighed, _There's my cue._ I stepped through the bushes into the bright sunlight of the clearing, saw Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock stare in surprise at me.

"You have a new Team Rocket member?" Ash started to reach for something in his back pocket, but Misty slapped him.

"She's human, you idiot! I can't believe you were reaching for your Pokédex!"

"I wasn't! My..back was itchy."

I sighed again and drew back my arm, Prism's pokéball in hand, started to yell, "Prism, I choose..." but there was a popping sound and Flare was suddenly in front of me.

"Char! Mander cha!" He said fast.

"Get that thing out of here!" Jessie screeched.

"Look, Ash, it's that Charmander I told you guys about. It sure doesn't obey well." Brock said, a smile on his face.

I glared at Flare. "Whaddya doing? I _have_ to do this! Return to your pokéball!" but Flare lept up and grabbed Prisms pokéball and took off. I darted after him and heard Ash mutter something. A pause and then Pikachu's voice, "Pi Ka CHU!"

There was an incredible flash of light and a roar of thunder. I tripped as I stopped running and heard Jessie and James yelling and shouting. I looked up and then saw them and Meowth streaking across the sky. I froze in place, shocked. 

I ran back, leaving Flare, this couldn't happen. When I got to the clearing it was empty, not one person or pokémon in sight. I listened carefully and heard Ash and Pikachu's victorious voices fading away.

_Oh..kay._ Now what was I supposed to do? I didn't know anyone, had no shelter, and no Pokémon to protect me. I couldn't find the balloon and soon got lost.

I fell to my knees and cried. 

*****

So I sat under a tree all day long, waiting. I saw many Pokémon: Pidgeys, Rattatas, Caterpie, but no Weedles, thank goodness. And no travelers, no trainers, no people at all.

_Sux to be me_, I thought darkly.

When it started getting dark, I climbed up into the tree. It's branches were wide enough that I could carefully sleep on.

First thing's first. I changed out of my costume/uniform and into some jeans and a sweatshirt. The sweatshirt had a small logo of the Viridian City Gym on the front. Warmer now, I settled back in the tree branch and _tried_ to stay calm.

An hour after I got in the tree, I saw my first wild Pokémon fight.

Thanks to the bright full moon, I saw that it was a fight between a rattata and an eevee. The rattata was nearly twice as large as the eevee. I aimed my pokédex at one then the other, but all it said was, "Rattata, the _______ pokémon." and "Eevee, the ________ pokémon. This pokedex requires fresh batteries for any additional information to be released." It didn't even bring up a picture of either one. But for the rattata to be so big, it had to be at a strong level.

While the Eevee would tackle and evade, the rattata was making all sorts of moves; bite, quick attack, tail whip. It didn't take long for the eevee to stumble off to the shrub near my tree.

The rattata hissed victoriously and began to glow white. I held my breath, _It's evolving.._

Sure enough, when the light faded, it left behind a Raticate. The newly evolved Pokémon ran off, but from below, I could hear pitiful whimperings of "Eui..." I had to do something for it. I knew that Pokémon had their own language, but I hoped they all understood English. I'd try anyway.

"Hello? Eevee?"

A whimper.

"I'm in the tree above you. I'm gonna come down now, I have food and a potion to help you. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." I shimmied down and found the Eevee easily. It was huddled under a bush, cuts over its glorious brown coat. "You poor thing," I said, trying to sound soothing as I gave it the potion. Most of its visible wounds healed, but it still whimpered. 

I gave it a bit of Flares pokéchow, which it ate eagerly, nipping my fingertips with its sharp teeth.

"Eee," it said, shaking when it saw it had nipped me.

"Naw, don't worry, these things happen."

It sighed, trembling.

"Look, Eevee, let me take you to get some help, like a Pokécenter or something. I promise to release you wherever you want when you're better, okay?"

It stared at me with deep brown eyes; it was thinking. After what seemed to be an eternity *by calvin clone*, but was really only a few seconds, the Eevee nodded.

I smiled and took out a Pokéball, "Pokéball, go!" I gently tossed it and a red beam of light engulfed Eevee and pulled it in. The pokéball dropped to the ground with a yellow glow, rocked twice and then the yellow light faded and I heard a small chiming noise.

Eevee was safe and mine, for now. I picked up Eevee's pokéball and said to it, "Don't worry, Eevee, I'm taking you to a Pokécenter..." 

Suddenly the Pokéball glowed bright blue and vanished.

"....now? Where'd it go?"

With the absence of Eevee's whimpering, the night became suddenly oppressing and I felt very alone. A Pidgey chirped near me, crickets resumed their song, and a sound of footsteps came from my left.

I didn't wait to scramble into the safety of the tree. Something large stepped into the path, as tall as a man and wearing purple armor, but it had a tail...

_Mewtwo?_

The helmeted head swung in my direction and its eyes glowed blue. I found myself lifted into the air and brought safetly to the ground in front of Mewtwo.

_Hello, Cirrus,_ he said. 

I grinned and hugged him fiercly, more out of relief than the fact it was him. He didn't return the hug and I stepped back.

"I'm so glad it's you! I was so scared."

He smiled, a small smile and said, _The nearest town is thirty miles away. You can call Giovanni from there._ A pause. _Your Pokémon are already there. Nurse Joy has her hands full._

I scowled, "Flare's gonna get his tail whupped on. When I get my hands on him..."

_Don't be too hard on them, they knew what you were about to do was wrong._

"_I_ knew it was wrong, but I have to help Team Rocket if I want any chance of getting home." I looked up at MewTwo. "If I don't steal Pokémon, how will I get the one's Giovanni wants?"

_It won't matter, he already has me. I believe he will be happy with any ten Pokémon._ His tone turned serious. _The events you spoke of to me will soon come to pass. When they do, you will be free of Jessie and James' influence. Then you will catch your Pokémon freely and legally._

"Will I see you again?"

_Probably not._

"Oh."

_I will take you to the city now, hold on tightly._

I held on to his outstretched paws. A blue glow engulfed us for a moment and then faded. I let go of Mewtwo, hugged him again. This time, one paw patted my back.

_Perhaps, one day, we will meet again. Until then,_ he touched my ears with his paws and they tingled. _A parting gift._

A blue bubble surrounded him and as he rose into the air, he waved and said, _Farewell._ He shot off then, disappearing into the star studded sky.

_Untill we meet again, Mewtwo, take care._

*****

Mewtwo had left me on the outskirts of the city. I followed the path into it and had my first meeting with an Officer Jenny.

"What are you doing out here? It's 3:45 a.m."

The Growlithe by her feet growled softly.

"I know, but I got lost in the woods and finally found my way here." No way she'd believe me about Mewtwo and I'd never tell about him anway.

"Do you have any I.D.?"

Eeek, no...wait, I remembered the 2nd episode...Ash's Pokédex. I grabbed my pokédex from my backpack and handed it to her.

"Hmm," Officer Jenny said, punching a few buttons. "Cirrus Blaine, a 16 year old trainer from Viridian City." She seemed pleased with the information. "Welcome to Cerulean City, where do you want to go?"

_To Disneyworld._ I thought blankly. "Uh, I'd like to go to the Pokécenter. If you wouldn't mind showing me the way, that is."

Officer Jenny smiled, "Sure, why don't I just drive you there?"

I thought back to the second episode again and sighed.

*****

We got to the Center safely and she walked me to the front desk. Jenny explained my situation to Nurse Joy and then left.

"Someone told me you have my Pokémon."

"The Charmander and Jigglypuff? Yes, I do." Nurse Joy smiled. "They're resting now and I'll give them to you tomorrow morning." She led me to a waiting area with lots of couches. They looked very inviting, more so than a tree branch.

"You can sleep in here. I'm afraid that all the other rooms are occupied by other trainers. I'll get you some sheets and pillows."

I watched her disappear into a room. I chose a couch that was close to the front desk, but faced the other direction. I placed my pack on the floor and sat down. It was extremely soft and sleep threatened to overtake me.

Nurse Joy came back with a large pink Pokémon following her. It carried a pillow and Nurse Joy carried some blankets. I took the blankets and the pokémon placed the pillow down.

"Chansey!"  
_There you go!_

I blinked. _That thing didn't just...I didn't understand it...Did I?_

"Good night," Nurse Joy said, "Will it be okay if I woke you around seven? I wouldn't want the other trainers to disturb you."

"Sure that'll be fine." I smiled up at them.

"Chansey!"  
_Good night!_

"Yeah, good night to the both of you." I snuggled down, warm and safe and fell deeply asleep, too tired to think about talking Chanseys.

*****

It wasn't the early morning light that woke me up, nor was it Nurse Joy or an errant Trainer, but rather a tapping on my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw two blobs in front of me, one orange, the other pink. I opened my other eye, blinked and turned over. "Wake me when it's time for breakfast."

_But it's time now, come on Cirrus!_

Great, now she won't get up.

It's all your fault.

No it isn't.

Is too.

Not.

Too.

I'll flame you if you don't shut up.

Well I'll sing!

I heard two collective gasps for breath and I tuned over, glaring at the two. Fire was dancing in Flares mouth and Prism had a determined look and a makeshift microphone.

"Enough!!" I said fiercely.

The two looked at me with innocent expressions. Flare swallowed his attack like a kid caught chewing gum in school. Prism's expression turned smug when Flare coughed up a puff of smoke.

"You two stop yelling each other. It's giving me a headache. And Flare, I have to apologize. It was my fault for listening to Jessie, James, and Meowth. You only did what was right, Flare."

They both stared at me like I had a naked mole rat on my shoulder.

_You understood us?_ Flare said, _Since when?_

Who cares dummy, and after I bragged about snatching her last Hershey bar!!

"What Hershey bar?"

_Um, nothing, you wouldn't have liked it anyway._

A Hershey bar? In my pack? Gone? I'd mourn the loss later, I had explaining to do. "Since early this morning when," I took a quick look around to see if anyone would overhear, but there was no one around. "Mewtwo gave me the ability to understand you guys."

_Like a TM or HM?_ Prism asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

_Who's Mewtwo?_ Flare looked suspicious.

"It's a long story, I'll tell it to you guys later." I yawned and looked at the clock above the exit. 7:15 "Do either of you know where I can get some breakfast?"

Prism nodded and tugged at my hands. I picked up my pack and followed them to what I hoped would be a warm breakfast.

*****

I tried to talk to Nurse Joy but she was very busy with other "real" trainers. Flare was by my side but Prism had wanted more sleep, so she was in her pokéball.

"What should we do?" I asked Flare after the tenth failed attempt to get Nurse Joy's attention.

He looked around then up at me, _I hate to think it, but maybe you should call Giovanni._

I walked over to a wall lined with five vid-phones, three were taken. Following the directions on under the phone, I dialed the number listed in my pokédex. The screen turned green and white letters flashed.

...Dialing...Dialing..

Then it changed to, Unable to connect...Redirecting....Dialing...

A blond woman in a lab coat answered the call and she looked at me. "Yes? What is it?"

"Hi, my name is Cirrus and I was looking for..."

"Yes I know who you are. Why do you want to talk to Giovanni? He's a very busy man, you know."

"I just wanted to ask him..."

"Ten Pokémon, steal them or catch them, it doesn't matter. He changed your assignment from rare to any kind. You're lucky, he's not usually so lenient."

_What, was she psychic or something?_ I saw her raise an eyebrow, waiting for a response I guess. "Who are you and where is Giovanni?"

"I'm Professor Xanady Holly from Cinnibar Island, Giovanni's new lead scientist." Her brown eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you in uniform? There is one for you in your pack."

"Huh? I have to wear it? In public?"

"Of course! For the glory of Team Rocket."

"But it isn't Halloween!" I whined. "And what's with my pokéballs? Why did that Eevee I caught last night vanish?"

"You have been limited in the pokémon you are able to have with you from six to two. Anything you catch with the ten provided pokéballs will be automatically teleported here and money will be deposited into your Trainers account; accessible via your pokédex." She paused, studying me for a moment. "Do you understand? Are there anymore questions for me?"

"Uh, no, I guess not."

"Great. Now start catching those pokémon and don't call back unless you have a viable question."

The screen went green and I looked down at Flare, who'd been hiding from view. "It's okay, the Wicked Witch is gone for now." I got up and started walking, Flare close behind.

*****

After the nice little chat with Xanady, I bought some supplies, both human and pokémon, using the money in my wallet and headed on out. I went east, hoping to catch some low level Pokémon.

A half hour went by before Flare's pokéball started to jiggle. I had recalled him before I left Cerulean, just so he'd be well rested when I found a pokémon to catch.

I released him and we walked side by side through the quiet woods. Pidgeys flew overhead and I could hear some bug pokémon, but I wasn't in the mood to catch a Caterpie or Weedle.

Flare tugged at my jacket. "What?" I asked, looking down at him.

_We have to talk._

I saw a clearing to the side of the trail. "Is that okay?"

In response, Flare practically dragged me over. We sat on fallen logs that faced each other. Other Trainers had used this as a camping site, the remains of a dead campfire lay between us.

_This may sound wierd._

I considered my present circumstances and shook my head, smiling, "Not likely!" I said.

He looked up at me with narrowed blue eyes. _That's not what I meant. Now shut up and listen._

Shocked into silence, I only nodded.

* * *

I know, a cliffhanger. Why is Flare acting so strange? Will Cirrus ever catch a Pokémon? Just who is this Xanady character? All this to be revealed, somewhat, in the next chapter!

That was so corney!!


	4. Part 3

-journey part 3-   
Keepin' It Wierd  


Disclaimer: Caesar's Palace was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, Crassus and the gladiators went down for the count. 

--When In Rome...

*****

~Cirrus~

We sat on fallen logs that faced each other. Other Trainers had used this as a camping site, the remains of a dead campfire lay between us.

_This may sound wierd._

I considered my present circumstances and shook my head, smiling, "Not likely!" I said.

He looked up at me with narrowed blue eyes. _That's not what I meant. Now shut up and listen._

Shocked into silence, I only nodded.

_One year ago I competed in the Pokémon League and lost in the fourth round. After the initial embarassment faded, I resigned myself to an intense training regimin. Intense training for both myself and my Pokémon._ He paused, waiting.

"Whaaa? You _and_ your Pokémon? You _are_ a Pokémon, Flare..."

_No! It_ is_ true. It's true and call me by my real name...Gary._

I blinked, I knew of only one Gary who'd lost in the fourth round. I grinned, "You think you're Gary _Oak_!"

Flare...I mean, _Gary_ stood up and walked over to me. I noticed he was taller than when I'd first rescued him.

_I let Gramps know I was going away for a while, to train in a remote location that he had trained at when he was younger. I was kidnapped by Team Rocket after a tough day of training. They took me to the lab run by Xanady._ He paused and took a breath.

"You okay? You don't have to tell me. I believe you.."

_No, just listen. Under Giovanni's orders, I was turned into this. Team Rocket is kidnapping teenagers and transforming them. It's an unending supply of smart Pokémon. A Pokémon with the intelligence of a human._

"But hasn't anyone noticed all these kids disappearing? Surely the parents would send up an alarm or something." I stretched.

_They would, but these are specially sought after kids. Teenagers that have run away or are orphaned. Team Rocket knows how to cover its tracks. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time._

"So when I had to get Ash's Pikachu...Why did you run off with Prism's Pokéball? You knew it was wrong, right?"

_Huh? No. I just didn't want Pikachu to recognise me. Do you know how humiliating it would be to have Ashy-boy laughing at me?_

"I don't think he would've laughed at you." A thought. "Prism, is she?"

Gary shook his head. _No, she's pure Pokémon, as far as I can tell and I know a lot about Pokémon._

"They must have a reversal for this. I'll get it for you."

_A reversal?_

"Yeah. If one of the scientists got injected, they'd want to be human again. So they must have a reversal, an antidote." I stood up, stretching again. "I just have to play along, send nine unlucky Pokémon to Team Rocket, and get your antidote."

He stared up at me skeptically. _You'd do this for me? Why?_

I knelt down to him. "Because we're friends."

He stared at me and unexpectedly threw his stubby arms around me, hugging me. _Thank you,_ he whispered fiercly.

I smiled, hugging him back. "You're welcome."

*****

In the next two weeks, we caught eight Pokémon. I remembered each capture. A Spearow, Magnemite, Oddish, Bellsprout, Grimer, Horsea, Tentacool, and a Ponyta.

Prism and Flare worked side by side, always a two on one battle. I knew it was unfair, but I had to get this done quickly. Gary let me call him Flare during battle only, otherwise I was to call him Gary.

Prism would sing the unlucky Pokémon to sleep and Flare would tackle, ember, or leer our victims to a low enough state, then it was Pokéball time. It was a stratedgy that worked most of the time; it only failed twice. Each capture was instantly transported to Xanady and a money card was teleported back.

We were walking along a river one day. It was sunny and warm and Prism requested a bit more sleeping time, she was not one to walk around when sleeping was so much better. 

_I wish I could've been the one sleeping instead of walking,_ I thought to myself, listening to the river sloshing its way downstream.

Suddenly a blue shape lept out of the bushes and directly in our path. It was a Poliwhirl, as indicated by a quick draw of my Pokédex, and it was very pissed off looking. I sent out Prism, but she was roughly tackled into a tree and fainted immediatly.

I recalled her.

"Flare!"

_I'm all over it!_

I watched him battle, the types pitted against him. Attack after attack, I watched him weaken, but he got in a few good shots of his own and soon they were both huffing and puffing.

They stood, staring at each other and suddenly the Poliwhirl snapped, tackling Flare roughly and he flew to my feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked, crouching down to him.

No answer.

I heard a rumbling growl and looked up to see the Poliwhirl stalking towards us. I stood up in front of Flare.

"Bug off! He fainted and you win! Leave us alone!" I threw my arms up, trying to look bigger and threatening.

It didn't work and it snarled and raced towards me. I braced myself for the hit and shrieked, more in fright than in pain, though that was big too, as I went flying through the air and fell roughly against a tree. I groaned, pain everywhere.

_Cirrus!_

Stars swimming in my sight I closed them, "Not yet Mom, just a few more minutes..." I called out from my place at the base of the tree. I could see Flare and the Poliwhirl facing off again.

_You're one of us, what are you doing with that human?_

Aah, the Poliwhirl speakeths, I thought numbly.

_She's my trainer...and my friend._

Muahahahaha!!! Traitor! Looser! I will enjoy putting you out of your misery!

They fought again, this time the Poliwhirl used a Water Gun attack which tossed Flare into another tree.

The Poliwhirl laughed and stalked over to me. _I will enjoy taking you to Xanady. You might make a good Shellder!_

I grimaced and almost blacked out as the Poliwhirl lifted me onto its shoulders, making its way back to the river.

_No.._ My thoughts were as numb as my body. _Gary...help me..._ We passed him, slumped at the base of the tree and I struggled and called out, "Gary!" in a weak voice.

Suddenly Flare started glowing white and stood up, the glow lasted a few seconds more and then faded, revealing..

"Charmeleon!" I gasped, before loosing consciousness.

*****

When I came to, it was dark. A campfire blazed cheerfully to my left, so I knew I wasn't in a lab, but no one was around. Someone had gotten me in my sleeping bag and my backpack was nearby. I opened it, pausing as a wave of nausea passed through me, and found that the last Pokéball was missing, a money card in its place. Prisms Pokéball was also missing.

_Whaa?_

Gary was no where in sight either, but his Pokéball lay empty near the campfire. I struggled to get into a sitting position and lost. I couldn't get up without feeling like hurling and my sides hurt. I could breathe okay, albeit painfully, so hopefully no broken ribs, but I was gonna have a whole lotta black and blue marks.

I looked up at the stars, twinkling through the leafy tree branches. The full moon was high overhead and I fell asleep, wondering where my Pokémon were at.

When I next woke up, it was to a rustling in the bushes to my right. The moon had almost set beyond my view and the campfire was a pile of smoldering embers.

_Please, please not that Poliwhirl again! I don't wanna be a Shellder!_

The bushes rustled again and a tall reddish form stepped out and I sighed in relief. It was Gary/Flare, the flame on the tip of his tail was burning bright and lit an area four feet around him.

"Where's Prism and what happened to the Poliwhirl?"

_Nice to see you too! How are you? Oh, I'm fine and you? Oh not much, just saved my trainers ass that's all._

I blinked, "Oooh-kay. Is this Mr. Attitude a Charmeleon thing or were you always so delightful?"

_Come on! You knew I was kidding. Sheesh, and here I went and got a potion for you from the Pokécenter and everything. Some thanks I get.._ He strode over to me, holding a strange shaped bottle.

"That won't hurt, will it?"

_No more than you're hurting now. Hold still,_ A mist of glittery stuff fell over me and I breathed some of it in. Almost immediately, I felt a difference. I felt instantly awake, everything felt _great_! I sat up without any difficulty and grinned at him. "Wow, thanks! I feel....dizzy.." Suddenly everything spun out of control and I lay back down. "Thanks, really. What happened to Prism and that insane Poliwhirl?"

He looked uncomfortable. _I caught the Poliwhirl with the last Pokéball. I must've activated something when I did because when that last Pokéball vanished so did Prisms and Prism was in it. Xanady must have them all, plus Prism. I'm sorry._

"No, don't worry. We'll get back to Viridian somehow and then I'll go to Xanady's lab. I'll leave you on the outskirts of the Headquarters because I don't wanna loose you too. I could probably even get the antidote at the same time." I paused. "When Ash's Charmander evolved, it began to disobey him. But you're not like that. And why didn't you vanish when Prism did?"

_More than likely, I didn't vanish because I wasn't yours to begin with. You rescued me and then acquired me. Xanady didn't have time to adjust my Pokéball. I don't know how to answer your other question other than the fact that I wasn't born a Pokémon. Plus, I really...respect you, Cirrus._ He looked down at me and then lay down beside me. _Now get some sleep. I'll watch over you._

*****

I dreamed that night about MewTwo. Or was it a dream?

I was floating, flying high among the clouds. Far below me, a forest lay quiet. The moon was overhead farther still and to my left.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a small pink shape dart past me, into a thick cloud bank.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoey.

_Good to see you, Cirrus._

A familliar voice. MewTwo!

I turned and saw him flying towards me and I smiled. "Hi," I said, greeting him.

_It is done,_ MewTwo seemed uncomfortable. _What you foresaw for me...and Ash. It came to pass as you told me, showed me._

"Was it difficult for you?"

He pondered for a moment. _Yes. I saw it coming and was unable to control my emotions, my sense that what I was doing, that my actions were so right...but I was wrong._ MewTwo smiled. _He has much wisdom for one so young._

"Ash?"

_I have learned much from him. From his actions._

"There is something very wrong going on around here." I told MewTwo of Xanady's actions and he frowned.

_I do not believe that Giovanni has any involvement in this. He is cruel, maniputive, and calculating, but he has morals. She is doing this behind his back._

I doubted his words, but nodded anyway.

_Be carefull around her, Cirrus. She has nothing to loose and I will not be around to help you out anymore._

"What do you mean?" My turn to frown. "Where are you going?"

_To a secret place I have created. I have taken the clones there so they may live peacefully and so I can think of my actions. I need some reflection time and to make peace with myself._

I smiled, "Thank you, MewTwo." I said and suddenly, I was awake, the sun just rising.

It was time for me to meet Xanady, face to face.

* * *

Okay, I hope all of you Gary-lovers won't shoot me or send me nasty and wicked emails. I promise he won't be killed off. I just thought Gary didn't get enough fanfic attention. I swear, he WON'T BE KILLED OFF!!!!


	5. Part 4

-journey part 4-   
Disconnected  


Disclaimer: No oversized Polynesian-style Bamboo Horses were harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, many wicker lawn chairs gave their lives. 

--Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts

*****

We reached Lavendar Town late the next afternoon. It was a small, quaint little town with small bustling shops and if one could ignore the tall tower over yonder, then one could have a great time shopping.

"Ugh, that's a scary sight," I said low, as I walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Hi," Nurse Joy greeted me, "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you could heal my Pokémon for me?"

She nodded and I handed over the lone Pokéball.

"This is is?" She looked at it questioningly. "You look old enough to have quite an arsenal of high level Pokémon and you hand me one?"

"I like to travel lightly." I blushed. "Can I use a phone?"

She nodded, pointing to her left and I smiled and walked off, my smile quickly disappearing. I hefted my pack as I walked to the phones, found an empty one near the joining walls and sat down, shrugging off my pack.

I took out my Pokédex and found Giovanni's number, punched it in, and hoped it would work.

Dialing...dialing.... ...... .......Number has been disconnected, try another number....

I gritted my teeth. "My, how convenient for you, Xanady."

I got up and with a quick check at the counter, I left the Center. It would be another half hour for Nurse Joy to get to Flare. She was backlogged and it was obviously a busy time, lots of new, young trainers had just left on their journeys.

She had given me directions to an eatery and I found it easily. After a five minute wait, I was led to a small table in the back and left with a menu.

I thought as I waited and thought some more as I ate my lunch. Something that looked like a hamburger and what were definately fries and a medium Persian! drink with it.

_What was Xanady's plan. I don't think she thinks I'm a threat to her, but that Poliwhirl...Was it sent by her for me? Or was it all a coincidence?_ Whatever the case, I was done with lunch. After paying the bill, I left and found the PokéMart and bought some things for me and Flare and walked back to the Center. I would need a quick way to get back to Viridian.

I wondered how gullible Nurse Joy was...

*****

"You want to what?" Nurse Joy was wide eyed.

_I guess she isn't all that gullible after all._ I cleared my throat. "I'd like to borrow a fast, very fast Pokémon so I can get back to Viridian City. In the quickest manner possible."

"Quickest, huh?" She had a wicked glint to her eyes that made me nervous. "Sure, I've got just the Pokémon for you, Cirrus. Follow me."

I followed her to the back of the Pokémon Center and into a small field that was behind it. Nurse Joy tossed a Pokéball, "Go, Gia!"

With a flash of light, the Pokémon reformed and cried out, "Pidgeo..."

I gulped as I stared at the Pidgeot before me. It stood nearly five feet tall and stared at me with a stoney gaze.

"You sure it can fly me to Viridian City?"

"Sure I'm sure!" Nurse Joy shoved...led me to her Pidgeot. "Just sit here, between the front of the wings and hold on tight."

I did, feeling like I was sneaking in on a carnival pony ride. A very short pony, as my feet skimmed the ground.

Nurse Joy snickered a little and I simmered quietly as she spoke to Gia. I tightened the straps of my pack and prayed it wouldn't come undone in mid-flight.

"Now remember to hold tight with your legs and arms. If you should fall off, Gia _will not_ let you fall to a messy death. Have a nice flight!" In a serious tone, "Gia! Fly to Viridian City fast and then return to me!"

"Gioo!" The bird cooed to her as it jumped into the air, unfurling its wings and snapping them down, hurling us into the air. In the blink of an eye, Nurse Joy and all of Lavendar Town became small dots that quickly became a blur.

I held my head against Gia's warm, feathery neck and held on for dear life, tears escaping my tightly shut eyes. I wasn't crying, crying, but this bird was just so _fast_! After a while, Gia trilled and I opened my eyes and saw that we were dropping steadily down towards a round building. The Viridian City Pokémon Center! I made it in one piece! I was so happy, I almost fell off.

Gia landed lightly in front of the Center and I got off. Almost as soon as I got both feet on the ground, the bird took off, its backlash almost knocking me off my feet. Gia quickly became a dot in the afternoon sky, then nothing at all. I shrugged, "Thanks Gia," and walked up the stairs and into the Center. Hopefully, I could get some answers.

*****

"So I can have a room for the night and you know of a good place for dinner?"

Nurse Joy looked at me strangely. "You have gotten wierd since you left here, you know that Cirrus?"

I blinked, "Uh, yeah. Things have changed in the past two and a half weeks or so. Just keepin' it wierd!"

"Oh-kay." She called out for Chansey, who appeared behind her. "Chansey, take Cirrus upstairs and show her a room."

"Chansey!"  
_Sure thing!_

"Oh, and Chansey, show her the directory in the nightstand, okay?"

Chansey nodded and led me up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. The Center was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. Chansey stopped at room 1125 and swiped a card-key through the doors lock. It beeped and the door swung open.

Chansey showed me the directory, gave me the card-key, and left, smiling and singing a song as it did. The door closed behind it and I looked around.

When you first came into the room, there was a full bathroom to your left and a small closet to your right. Directly against the left wall were two beds and a nightstand between them. Against the right wall was a dresser that took up half the wall and there was a television was next to the dresser. There was a large window with air conditioning controls beneath it, it had a great view of the back of the Center, looking off towards the heart of Viridian City.

I took a quick shower, got into some clean clothes, grabbed my Pokédex and Flares Pokéball and headed downstairs, the room card-key in my back pocket. It felt good to finally not have that pack on my back.

When I passed the front desk, Nurse Joy stopped me. "Curfew is at eleven for Trainers over the age of fifteen."

I smiled and thanked her and walked out into the late afternoon sun. By the time I found an eatery that didn't have a huge line, it was nearing seven, the sun setting and setting everything red and orange.

I squinted up at the sign above me: Diglett Diner, and walked in. It was a medium-sized joint, with tables and booths and reminded me of the Rocket Café. It had me thinking, then disregarding the thought. Nah, Team Rocket wouldn't....then I saw a young man walking out, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Though the shirt didn't have a bright red R emblazoned on it, it may as well have. It was the same guy I'd seen when Giovanni was walking me around the café.

Luckily, he hadn't seen me and a waitress led me to a small booth in the back of the room. I sat down and scanned the menu. Suddenly, Flares Pokéball jiggled at my waist and then opened. Even though Pokémon were allowed inside, I still glared at him.

"What is it?" I whispered from behind my menu.

_Duh, I'm hungry?!_

It was tense between us for some reason. I didn't know why, but dinner seemed to drag because of it. Twenty minutes later, we were out of there and I was more than ready for bed.

Though it was only around 8:30, there were a lot of people around, shopping, eating, doing the tourist thing.

There was a tug at my elbow and I looked down at Flare, not too far down, he was really getting taller.

"What?" I didn't stop walking and the darkness hid my features, revealed only by the street lights we passed under.

_Is there anything wrong?_

I was silently wondering the same thing, I was so tense. Only one person to blame. "Xanady."

_Huh?_

"I'm blaming Xanady. We're so close to her and her sucky scheme. I just wanna kick her ass into the stratosphere."

_Wow, and here I thought you didn't have much of a backbone._

I didn't say anything back to that, though I knew he wanted me to. Instead I studied him. How could he be so calm? If it was me in his position, I'd be doing everything I could to be me again.

The Center loomed up beside us and I walked up the stairs.

_Where are you going?_

"Inside," I paused on the stairs, "You know, for sleep. What normal people do at night."

_Uh, it's only quarter to nine. Most normal people don't go to bed until ten._

"Do you wanna spend all night with Nurse Joy?" I threatened him.

_Not much of a threat, you know, especially if I were Brock._ He glared up at me. _Whatever your damage is, it isn't mine._

"It will be if you don't listen to me."

Luckily, there were no people passing by, though a couple was stolling down our way. A small drizzle started up suddenly.

"Ready to come in now?" The drizzle started to fall a bit harder and he stalked up the stairs and into the Center.

I stood there, the rain falling harder, my hair getting wet and stared at his retreating back. 

_What was wrong with me?_ I thought as I stepped into the Center after him. _I'm never this edgy, not even during..._ My train of thought derailed as I bumped into someone. I apologized, looking up and straight into the violet eyes of the guy in the Rocket Café. 

_Aww, excretion._ I was hastily thinking up of a lie, story, anything to get him to not recognize me.

Instead, he smiled, "Sorry, Miss, I wasn't watching where I was going!" He waved me as he walked out into the pouring rain. I stood there, watching after him as lightning lit up the sky. Then I turned and walked up after Flare and into my room.

*****

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, with no indication of last night's monster storm, save for some leaves plastered against the screen. I hadn't gotten much sleep, mostly from the raging storm and mostly from the storm raging within myself. I had no reason to blow up like that on him and he hadn't given me any chance to apologize. He recalled himself into the Pokéball and stayed there. When I tried to call him out, he refused, staying inside.

I shrugged, attatched the Pokéball to my belt and hefted on my pack again. With one last look at the room, I straightened the sheets and tidied up a bit, I closed the door and made my way downstairs.

Nurse Joy wasn't there and I left the card-key with Chansey. I stepped out of the Center and into the bright sunshine, taking a moment to pop on my shades. 

_Aah, relief._ I thought as I walked down the stairs. _Now for the unpleasant portion of my trip._

I walked out of Viridian and on the path towards Pewter City. I knew that the Headquarters were North of Viridian for about a half-hours walk and then it was somewhere North-West. I was nervous about what I was to do, but I was gonna do this to get an anti-dote for Gary, plus get back Prism and all ten Pokémon I sent to Xanady. Then there were the other kids she'd done this to. I had to find out who and get _them_ anti-dotes. It was only fair.

*****

A half-hour later, I came upon a marker in the road. It wasn't something that the everyday Trainer would notice, but something about it caught my eye. It was a rock shaped faintly in the form of an Eevee laying down, it's nose was pointed to the left.

North-West.

I walked into the grass, towards the woods. Once I entered the woods, I saw a trail, barely discernable in the dimness of the full foilage of the trees. It was like a deer trail and I followed it for about fifteen minutes. What I saw next took my breath away.

A dirt road, wide enough for two Chevy Suburbans to travel on side-by-side, that led up to a white building.

Team Rocket Headquarters.

I hopped into a bush as a black S.U.V. thundered past me, not slowing for a moment. I sighed, watched it as it sped towards the building. I thought for a moment and changed into my uniform. I crammed my clothes into the bottom of the pack and stood up.

I left my pack in the shrubs at the base of a thick tree stump. I also left Flare, Pokéball and all, in the side pocket of the pack. I would have to do this without him. 

I left my shades on and my hair in a loose braid as I walked up.

I crested the hill and saw two guards by a closed gate. I almost turned back, but I thought of Flare and tightened my resolve and walked up to them.

I didn't have to do much but smile and tell them my name.

"The Boss has been waiting for you." One said. "I wouldn't want to be you."

"I'm not worried," I was gonna say, but instead said nothing, just walked past them and into the thick of Headquarters.

Rockets of every color walked past me, some even in normal clothes, all had something to do. One walked past me with a Scyther by his side, the Scyther glared at me as they past and I wondered if it was a Scyther or a person.

I shook my head and walked into the building. Luckily, there was actually a main desk, secretary and all, the Team Rocket logo proudly displayed above her.

"Yes?" she said, a phone headset on her head. She looked around 30 with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm looking for.." I almost said Giovanni, but said, "Professor Xanady's lab. I have a Pokémon for her."

"Xanady, huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "She took my best Pokémon last week and said she'd make it stronger. Tell her I want my Poopsie back."

"Okay," I said without laughing.

She handed me a swipecard and a paper to sign. "Take the last elevator down to level 3. When you get out, swipe this in the reader by the first door. That will take you to Xanady's main lab. When you're done, return the card to me." She looked at my signature on the paper. "Cirrus Blaine? The Boss was looking for you."

"I know, thank you. I'll talk to him after I'm done with Professor Xanady."

She smirked, "My you are a fiesty one. Not many people are this blasé when the Boss wants to speak with them."

I waved at her as I left, only a little worried. 

_Maybe this has something to do with a certain Mewtwo._ I stepped into the elevator as told and followed the secretary's instructions when I stepped out.

I felt a bit apprehensive as I swiped the card through the reader and when the door breeped at me I felt it a bit more.

I pocketed the key, pushed the door open, stepped through and let it close behind me. What I saw was a wide lab room, two double rows of high lab tables in the center of the room and lining the walls were cages holding Pokémon. Cages upon cages of Pokémon. None of them made any sort of vocalization when I walked into the room.

I walked down the middle of the room, a closed door directly ahead of me. I stopped at the end of the table, the door not ten feet ahead of me, when I heard a sudden whimpering to my left.

_"Euuii!!"  
You promised me!!_

I jerked to a stop, my stomach in my throat, a promise in my heart, my mind, my ears...

_I promise to release you wherever you want when you're better, okay?_

I looked to my left and what I saw had my heart breaking. 

It was the Eevee, the first Pokémon I'd ever "captured", sitting in a cage. The closer I got, the worse she looked, her luxurious fur was matted and dull. Her eyes were big and haunted, the innocense lost. And she was thin, so thin under that coat.

"Ee..eevee?"  
_Why..why did you let her?_

"No, Eevee...I didn't know that would happen." I stared at her, then around, looking for a way out for her. I saw a Pokéball on the table and grabbed it. "It's empty, I know the difference now."

I pointed the Pokéball at her, "Eevee, return!"

The light emitted but was deflected off the bars.

"Return, c'mon Eevee!"

Again, the safety was denied to Eevee.

"Return!"

Still nothing.

"Return...Eevee..." I sobbed out.

The beam was once more deflected.

Suddenly, Eevee yelped and darted to the back of her cage. I dropped the Pokéball, but it never hit the ground. I looked down and saw it held in mid-air by a blue glow.

I turned around and saw Xanady with a smaller Pokémon by her side. Both of their eyes were glowing blue.

A Kadabra.

"Welcome, Cirrus Blaine."

_Aww, shhheeyit._

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like Cirrus is toast fer shur. What's gonna happen to Eevee? Will Cirrus be lucky enough to get out of trouble this time? And just what is Gary doing? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!!


	6. Part 5

-journey part 5-   
Winds of Change  


Disclaimer: Meleager the Mighty, the generally Tipsy and Carousing Warrior-for-Hire, was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. 

--The Prodigal

_A.N.: Hey, I know I don't usually put in notes, but for Pete's Sake (not sake, as in the drink sake), any Pokéspeak will be from now on in Itallics for my own convenience. Enjoy!_

*****

"Xanady." 

"Cirrus." 

"Eui." 

"Kadabra." 

Xanady glared at the Pokémon. "Allright Cirrus, you can quit stalling. I know you're here for Prism...your...Jigglypuff." She paused on the last word and it worried me. Had she done something to Prism? 

"Can I have her back?" 

Xanady lifted an eyebrow. "And the Eevee?" 

I nodded, afraid to vocalize. 

"All you had to do was ask," A Pokéball appeared in front of me in mid-air and I snatched it, kept it in its minimized state, and shoved it in my jacket pocket, zipping the pocket. A moment later another one appeared and I took this one hesitantly, one look back confirmed that Eevee had vanished from the cage and was now in the Pokéball that lay in my pocket next to Prisms'. 

"Follow me," Xanady said, turning away from me. 

I followed her, past the rows of lab tables, towards the door in the back of the lab. "I love what you've done with the place. Early midevil torture chamber? I guess Christopher Lowell didn't help you decorate." 

Xanady paused, but didn't turn around. "Your sarcasm isn't lost on me, Cirrus. This is all being done for a reason." 

My anger overtook me, "What reason? Is there a purpose for turning kids into Pokémon?" 

Xanady spun around, her eyes widening. "I didn't know you knew. You've been communicating with the Oak boy?" 

_Sheesh, open mouth, insert foot,_ I silently berated myself. I lifted my chin, "Why? Why do this?" 

"Why ask why?" She smiled. "From what Gary Oak told you, I think you should know by now. It's all true and I won't deny any of it." She opened the back door, revealing a bigger, wider laboratory. Cages full of various Pokémon lined the right and left walls. There were no windows. 

Deep in the back of the lab was a large cage that held three teenagers, two female and one male. All looked sedated. 

"So far I've only had success with three Pokémon. The Charmander, Wartortle, and one other." She giggled. "And this is only my third week on the job! There have been many that have come close to perfection, but they suffered implications. Many have simply gone insane; they couldn't mentally handle what had happened to them." Xanady paused. "You would make an interesting case to study. With transversing parallel dimensions, you've already handled an imense amount of stress. Polymorphisis should be a snap for you." 

"Uh, no thank you." I grimaced at her, "I think I've already helped you enough. All I want is Prism and Eevee and a way home." 

"Really? You won't be able to take Prism or Eevee back with you. They couldn't survive in your world, no Pokémon could." There was a glint in her eyes. 

"Then you have found a way back for me?" I asked. 

"Perhaps, though not I. There are other scientists under Giovanni's employ. All I have heard is speculation from those scientists. Speculation as well as other scientific nuances, like atmospheric pressure, differentiaces in the chemical content of the air and waters." Xanady grimaced. "Your world is so polluted it's a wonder you were able to live there. It is also a wonder that you have survived here." 

I looked around, it had to be here somewhere... 

"Looking for this?" 

I spun around to see a thin tube filled with a sparkling blue liquid. The antidote? 

"That's right," Xanady frowned, lowering her arm. "You've dissapointed me, Cirrus. All you wanted was this antidote. For Gary perhaps? You haven't...fallen....for the young Pokémon Trainer, have you?" 

"Of course not!" I snapped, my face flushing. "All I want is his humanity back. I'm his friend and I'd do anything for that." 

"Even giving up your own?" 

I blanched, "There are ways around that and it will never come to that." 

She smiled and tossed me the antidote, "Of course not, I was only teasing you." 

I snatched it and shoved it into my jacket, zipping up the pocket. "Nice doing business with you, looser." 

Suddenly, I was paralyzed. I simply couldn't move. 

_Big foot, small mouth._

"Before you leave," she walked up to me, cocked her head and stared at me. "Would you like a demonstration?"

_No, not really._ I thought to her.

She smirked, "That's okay, I can still 'hear' you." From behind her, I could see the cage door swing open and a blue glow surrounded the boy.

He didn't stir as he floated five feet above the cold, white tiled floor. Floated smoothly towards us. 

"Thank you, Kadabra." Xanady said, drawing a syringe from the counter next to her. She walked to a small cabinet and opened it. It was a small refridgerator, lined with multi-colored tubes. There were a few of the blue ones. Her movements were fluid, mechanical, those of a person who'd performed the same task over and over again. She took out a tube filled with red liquid, filled the syringe and walked to the sedate boy. He looked around fifteen or sixteen.

"The effects are unstable on a subject that is over the age of sixteen, usually," she injected him, pausing at the task, "Usually those over sixteen go insane as their bodies can't handle the change. It's not enough that only the mind be able to adjust."

Xanady stepped back as the blue glow faded and the boy was lowered to the ground.

Suddenly the boy squirmed and thrashed around. Swiftly, he changed, the body shrinking and sprouting feathers.

I gulped and felt nautious. _He's conscious._

"The subject usually regains consciousness during the change. It doesn't matter if it is Kadabra keeping the subject unconscious or if it is a drug. It is unknown as to why the subject suddenly regains conscious, but it is amusing."

The boy that was now a Pokémon squawked out a weak, "Pidgey..." and Xanady laughed.

A Pokéball appeared in her hand and she threw it at him. With the capture complete, she placed the Pokéball in a tray. The tray immediately emminated a glow that encased the Pokéball and with a snapping sound, it vanished.

"Imagine how frightening it must be to not be able to communicate with your own kind. Not able to speak the same language." Xanady turned to me, a glow in her eyes that was not from Kadabra. "Neeeext!" She cried out.

_Crap,_ I thought, desperatly trying to struggle.

"I'm not an idiot, Cirrus," She said, filling another syringe, this time with a golden liquid, "I can't have you being a loose end. If you're not with me, you're against me. And I know you were never with me." 

The Kadabra moved to Xanady's side and I could see both of their eyes glowing blue. I struggled to move and failed to do much more than wiggle my fingertips. I saw a faint blue glow outlining my body. I had to try something. 

_I hate doing this._

"Hush, Kadabra, this is no time to be weak. Think of this as...extra credit!" Xanady giggled then, stepping closer to me, raising the needle. 

_NO!_ I cried out silently. _Let me go! Please!_

I saw Kadabra's eyes waver beneath the blue psychic glow. _I cannot...to disobey..._

I relented, I understood. Xanady was all Kadabra ever knew, I couldn't ask it to disobey its trainer. 

"I never liked you, outsider. It'll be interesting to see how this affects someone who isn't from this dimension." She injected me in my upper left arm, the liquid hurting more than the needle itself. I could feel it burning a track through my veins, my muscles, my bones, as if it were liquid fire. "Now who's the looser?" 

I screamed mentally at the initial pain and Kadabra dropped me and I fell to the ground, gasping at the sudden pain. 

_Go, run!_

I staggered to my feet, started running, feeling the pain actually lessening. I ran through the door and Xanady's words followed me out, "Yes, run, dear Cirrus, but remember...You only have one antidote!" And then she laughed and laughed. 

I bolted out of the lab, down the hallway and into the elevator. The doors slid shut, too slowly for me. I stared at the numbers, my eyesight growing fuzzy, then seriously sharp and I staggered against the back of the elevator. 

Luckily, no one came on the elevator and when the elevator reached the main level and I heard the ding announcing I was there, I practically ran out of it, not waiting for the doors to fully open. I ran past the secretary, tossing the pass at her, listening to her yelling out to me to sign out. 

I ignored her, running full out for the door and out into the inner courtyard. It was empty and nearing dusk. How long had I been at Xanady's? 

No one stopped me, not even the guards at the main gate and I darted past them. 

"Hey!" One of them cried out, but I didn't stop. 

I ran down the road, around the bend, if only I could reach Gary in time. 

I ran into the meadow that separated the forest from Headquarters' Road. Tall grass all around me, getting taller, I was shrinking steadily. I glimpsed a look a my hands as I ran, seeing my fingernails turn into sharp, black claws. 

_Oh crap, this is really happening. Mewtwo told me to be carefull, but did I listen? Noooo. I had to egg her on._ I tripped then, rolling head over heels. 

I paused for a second and felt muscles trembling all over my body. I got up and started running again and didn't stop until I reached my pack. 

I had just enough time to fish out Flare's Pokéball, call him out, before collapsing on the ground at his feet. The last thing I saw was him standing over me, looking shocked. 

*****

Darkness was the first thing I saw. At first I was afraid I was blind or dead, then I realized it was simply night. I was in a bed of blankets and there were bushes all around me, huge trees and a huge orange mass next to me. A very warm orange mass.

I sat up and blinked. I felt the presense of something just behind me, I could barely see it from the corner of my eye.

I turned around slowly and screamed in a higher pitched voice than I remembered having, but that didn't matter because I had a tail, by Crikey!

And they weren't blankets, they were my clothes!

The huge orange mass moved, stood up, a Charizard!

I screamed again and in one fluid motion, it picked me up and covered my mouth with one paw. Actually, the paw was big enough to cover my whole face.

_Will you stop screaming?_ It rumbled, its voice echoing in the small clearing. _You should know I'd never hurt you, Cirrus._

Gary..

He nodded his huge head and put me down.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I sank to the ground. Beside me, Gary was as huge as a building, not a skyscraper, but he was so tall.

He let me cry until the initial shock had worn off and then he waited for me to talk.

_How...how did you evolve? I didn't think you'd reached that level yet._

I haven't. When you fell, I went to pick you up, to hide in the bushes. As soon as I touched you, I felt this incredible surge of power and I evolved. I've never heard of anything like this happening...ever...and I come from a family of experts.

The last statement sounded more of a boast than useful information and I sighed. I looked at my clothes and sighed again. Folding was out of the question, but I had to get them into my pack. I couldn't just leave them behind. This was gonna be a big task.

_So what am I?_

He blinked, then smirked, _You haven't figured it out by now?_ He laughed a little, though it sounded like the distant roll of thunder.

I glared at him and began to shove stuff into my pack, _No, Mr. Pokémon Expert. Won't you please help a widdle girl like me?_

You are definately a funny person, Cirrus the Pikachu.

A Pikachu? No wonder I'm so short. I haven't been this short in a loong time. Then something dawned on me, _Did you find it?_

Find what? Do I look like a Psychic to you?

Don't be so testy. I'm talking about the anti-dote that Xanady gave me, did you find it?

She just gave it to you? Wow. Yeah I found it and I used it.

I shoved the last of my clothes in my pack, closed it and stared at him. _Riiight, I didn't know your natural form was so orange._

He took my pack and motioned me towards the bushes. 

_Keep quiet and look through._

Without question, I did and saw a police van, an Officer Jenny, two male officers and three Growlithe surrounding a young girl sitting in the back of the van. She was wrapped in a towel and looked around fifteen or so, petite with straight brown hair. She looked like she was in shock.

After a few minutes of talking with each other, the officers helped the girl into the van and they and the Growlithes lept in after her. With a last look around her, Officer Jenny opened the drivers side door, got in, and drove away. The headlights shone on the dirt road and the tail lights flashed red as it crested a hill and vanished.

We pulled back into 'our' clearing and to me, Gary looked a bit shaken.

_Who is she?_

One of my cheerleaders.

Really? What was she doing all the way out here? And naked? That's a girl of loose morals, Gary, you should kick her off your team.

He stared at me as if I'd grown horns.

_What?_

I used the anti-dote on her!

Her? But...Prism!

Ding, ding, ding...Johnny, tell her what she's won!

But she never recognised you...Did she?

Probably not. He titled his head and closed his eyes, thinking. _If she knew then, she doesn't know now. After she regained her human form, she fell unconscious for about a half an hour. When she woke up again, she took one look at me and fainted._ He opened his eyes and yawned. _I alerted Officer Jenny via your Pokédex. It was a special trick Gramps showed me and it allowed me to set off a distress signal. We should rest now._

He stretched and lay down on the ground, one blue eye on me. 

I just stared at him, confused.

_What is it?_ He finally asked me.

_We can't rest now! We should be breaking into Xanady's lab for an antidote. You need it!_

He snorted and closed his eyes. _We both do, but it can wait until tomorrow. Get some sleep._

Hesitantly, I walked over to his side and flopped onto the ground, my tail instinctively wrapping around me. Gary's side was very warm and his tail curled around us, the flame on the end burning like a campfire.

He fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't. My body still tingled and my oversized, sensitive ears picked up and amplified every sound. A few, though not many, Pokémon were active. None approached us.

I tried to sleep, but couldn't. Every minute that ticked by felt like an hour and I couldn't shake the feeling that everything was so wrong. It bothered me that Gary used the antidote on Prism, or whoever she was, and not on himself. I'd seen the look on his face when he saw his cheerleader being taken away; it was full of longing. He wanted to be there, to be the one taken to safety.

I _had_ to get an antidote for him.

I got up and quickly sped through the forest on all fours. The waning moon made it easy for me to see, though Pikachu's have great night vision. I darted along through the bushes that lined the dirt road back to Headquarters. At this time of night, there shouldn't be many people around and the only things I'd have to worry about would be a security system.

*****

The main gate wasn't hard to get past. There was only one guard in the guardhouse and he was busy watching the survilliance tv that showed...

_Eeew.._ I thought, _Mega nastay._

At least that's what the couple on the tv were vigerously doing. I squeezed through the wide bars of the gate, the only noise was the low moaning from inside the guardhouse and I wasn't sure that all of it was coming from the tv. But I was in and the inner courtyard was empty, the only lights that were on were the illumination lamps that shone up on the front wall of the main building.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from my right and I slipped into the safety of a shrub that lined the main gate's wall. I peered out throught the leaves and saw a Rocket in black walk past with an Arcanine. They both looked bored and the man glanced down at his watch and muttered something before they vanished behind the side of the main building.

I carefully stepped out, again on all fours and ran to the main building. There were more decorative shrubs all over the place and I hid in one that flanked the main walkway.

_Okay, I'm here, but how to get to Xanady's lab?_ I noticed that my heartbeat had tripled in its speed with my nervousness and I felt a little lightheaded. I closed my eyes for a moment and hoped that I could do this. I had to, for Gary.

I didn't bother to try the main doors. They were glass from top to bottom and I could see through them, straight to the front desk. The secretary was gone and the joint looked completely devoid of life.

I would have to find another way in. I walked around the place, following the guard and his Arcanine. I could smell the Fire Dog, it left a residual scent that wasn't unpleasant, but made me glad that I wasn't one. I didn't see them at all and I was both worried and relieved.

Finally, I found something. Just off the side of the main entrance was a window that was half opened. It had been hot today and whoever had this office had left their window open. Perfect for me.

The window was at least five feet above me and there were no boulders or boxes for me to stand on. I had one thing to try; I had to jump for it.

I crouched down, feeling my legs tense beneath me and on a mental count of three, I sprang for the window, shoving off as strongly as I could. I shot up and up...too high! I had jumped at least twice what I wanted and on my way down, I slammed onto the window ledge. I saw stars for a moment and shook my head, tasting blood inside my mouth. I had bitten the inside of my cheek.

I scanned the inside of the room as I dangled half-on and half-off the ledge. It looked like any office you might find in any city. It had a computer on a large desk, two chairs in front of it, a leather chair behind it. I saw a fax machine and a laser printer and a large screen tv on the other end of the room. The door to the office was open, revealing the hallway beyond.

_Perfect._ I thought as I dug my back claws into the brick and pulled myself in. I fell through the window and onto plush beige carpeting. It smelled wierd, but maybe it was just a Rocket thing. You know, the smell of lying, stealing, etc.

I walked to the door and peeked out. The hall was empty, but I didn't know which way to go. Obvious choice was to the right and I did, stepping out onto the tiled floor, cold beneath my black-tipped paws. I was nearly silent as I walked and soon I found myself in the main lobby.

The elevator was right in front of me. But I would need the key card to get into the lab.

I went to the secretary's desk and scanned the surface for the card. Nothing.

I pulled through drawers and files. Nothing.

Then I thought of something I heard of once. People putting passwords under their keyboards. I hopped up onto the swivel chair and I grabbed a hold of the desk so it wouldn't spin. I picked up the keyboard with one paw and saw it.

_Payday!_ I snatched the card, held it in my mouth, and dropped to the ground. I ran to the elevator and lept up to push the button.

Nothing.

My jaw almost dropped. It wasn't working...I almost fainted because then I heard footsteps. My ears twitched towards the sound. One...two sets of feet. Most certainly a guard, possibly with a Pokémon.

Then my ears picked up another sound, a dinging noise. The elevator doors opened and I lept into the elevator, hopped and pressed the button for the floor the lab was on and counted my lucky stars as the doors closed before they could reveal the guards identity.

My heartbeat was doing overtime and I was extremely nervous. The doors opened revealing a pitch black sea of nothing.

I stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind me and I waited for my eyes to adjust to the nothingness. I still couldn't see.

Then I detected something. A red light that was just to my left. The swipe thingie that would let me into the lab! Allright! I walked towards it, seeing it come closer, closer...then stars again as I walked into the wall.

I rubbed my sore nose with one paw and looked up to judge the height of the swiper above me. I looked closer and saw a bar of a red light that looked like it could be a scanner.

_Ah! Like at Target, when you can scan things to see the price!_ I held the front of the badge up to the light. Nothing. I held the back up, waved it a little, and heard a beeping noise. Success!

The door opened and I could see the lab inside. There were little lights above the inner rows of tables, but not over the rows of caged Pokémon.

In fact, there were no Pokémon, though there were some here before. All of the scents were faint, with an overlay of what smelled like Pinesol.

I didn't bother to think of their fates as I ran towards the door at the back. My only thoughts was for the door to be open, or at least unlocked.

Finally some luck. It was open, slightly ajar and I slipped inside. There was no one in here, not eve the kids in the back. There was a lingering feeling of hoplessness here and I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

I was about to make my way to the refridgerator when I saw a cabinet, slightly open. I went to it and saw the small item that had caught my eye and I took it out and held it. Then I crossed the room to the mini-fridge and opened it up. The fridge's light revealed nothing but broken glass.

I almost fell over at the sight. All of the tubes had been shattered, their contents long evaporated, leaving only faint traces of color. The shards of the broken tubes looked like a pile of snow sitting in a freezer. I thrust my paws into it, shifting it around for something, anything. I ignored the pain and then I felt it and grabbed it. One lone tube, its blue liquid glittered and in my grasp, condensation soon formed on the slick surface.

_I could only save the one._ A telepathic voice rang through my mind.

I spun around, clutching the tiny vial. _What?_

As an apology, a weak apology I know. I should not have held you captive. I should have found a way for you to escape unscathed. This was done to you because of me. Xanady's Kadabra stood in front of me, taller than me.

_Why help her at all?_

It shrugged, _She was kind...long ago. I..._ It paused. _She is stirring. I will teleport you out of here._ Its eyes glowed blue and suddenly my surroundings blurred and reformed into the outside area. A cold breeze blew and the sound of the guard laughing snapped me into action. I was just outside of the guard house and I broke into a painful run, the vial in my teeth and the item I took, a small necklace, wrapped around my neck.

Gary never knew I left, never shifted in his sleep and was snoring when I stumbled back into the clearing. I tucked the necklace into my pack and fell asleep next to him, the vial safely between my front, slightly bleeding paws.

*****

I slept easily with the nights task completed and woke when Gary did.

_What's that?_ he asked me warily. _And what happened to your hands? I mean, paws?_

It's an anti-dote for you. I stole it last night.

You what?! Are you crazy? Xanady could've killed you.

I stretched and yawned, _A.)I've been called worse and B.)I don't think things could get worse for me. These little cuts will heal just fine. As for the anti-dote, do you want it or not?_ I looked up at him, towering above me even sitting on his hind legs.

_Well, yeah but..._

But what?

But what about you?

I sighed. _Do me a favor. Fly us to a point just outside of Viridian City. I know we're close, but were still at least thirty miles away and it will be easier for you to be closer to Viridian rather than Team Rocket Headquarters._

He looked as if he was about to protest, but one stern look from me and he got down and motioned for me to get on his back. He grabbed my bag with one paw and with a fair warning, lept into the air and shakily flew high into the sky.

The ride to Viridian had me thinking about Gia and Lavendar Town's Nurse Joy. What a trippy Nurse. We landed about a five minute walk from Viridian in a clearing that was near the main walkway, but far enough in the forest that no 'normal' Trainer would walk in on us.

We landed and I got the vial out of my backpack.

_I can't do this._ He stared down at me defiantly, his blue eyes narrowed in determination.

I glared up at him, _Listen buddy,_ I uncorked and thrust out the vial, _I'm your trainer and I demand that you drink this._

But..

Don't piss me off, Gary Oak. Just take it, okay?

I saw the internal war within him and I felt relief when he took the open vial.

_Gary._

Yeah?

Don't..don't forget about me. Please? You're my only friend here.

I can't promise you that, Cirrus. I'm sorry.

I nodded sadly and watched as he drank the contents.

The reaction was almost immediate and he dropped the vial and fell to the ground, roaring and thrashing about. I lept back and saw a white glow surround him, as if he were about to evolve. The light engulfed him and all I could see was a white light, a big but shrinking form within it. A couple of minutes later, the glow faded and I averted my gaze as it revealed the human form of Gary Oak.

The without attire form.

I snagged a blanket from my pack and, still not looking, covered him, shoving my pack under his head as a pillow. His arms were at his side and he was absolutely stick still and I wondered if he was okay.

His heartbeat, beating rapidly along his throat, slowed from its rapid fire pace to something more normal, more...human. 

I lay down beside him and, though it was morning bright, fell into a fitfull sleep beside him.

*****

Hours past by, along with several stray Pokémon. Most were of the Bug variety, Weedle, Caterpie, nothing too threatening. All I managed to fight off, earning experience points and cat-napping in between battles. I knew I had to be at least a level five and I knew the Pokémon around here were no greater than a three at the max.

Several times, Gary stirred but did not awaken. I watched the sun shine down through the tree leaves, a sunny haze on his face. He did not burn, didn't even redden from the sun. I, on the other hand..er, paw..was incredibly thirsty and hungry. But I didn't leave him.

I heard the voices of Trainers passing by though none found us. Lucky for Gary.

It was later in the afternoon, the sun finally beginning to set, when a pesky Weedle that had been scurrying in and around us, decided to attack. With my lack of food and water, plus the cuts on my front paws, I was getting a bit weak in the defensive matter. I knew there had to be some shards of glass embedded, I could feel it.

No doubt this Weedle wanted experience points. I just wanted left alone. This was why I didn't leave Gary.

The Weedle attacked first, rushing me. I drew back, leading the Weedle away from Gary, and it followed. The clearing was slightly oval shaped and yet shaded nearly in full by the tree canopy. An opening big enough for a Charizard to get through.

Though I didn't wanna touch it, I Tackled the Weedle. I'd intended for it to slam backwards, but I was so weakened that it only tumbled back a little. I hunched my back, raising my tail threateningly, trying to make myself look bigger. I flared my ears forward, raised my fur a bit and bared my sharp teeth.

It didn't work and the Weedle let loose with a String Shot attack. I tried to dodge it, but I was too slow and I got wrapped around my front paws with the sticky stuff. It was like spider webbing and I freaked out, jerking my front paws and kicking at it with my hind paws. That worked and I was freed from the stuff, but the Weedle was not playing fair and rammed me with its poison tipped stinger. The poison spread through me like a fire, reminiscent of Xanady's serum and after a few more weak plays on my behalf, I toppled over.

The Weedle cheered and skittered out of the clearing. I felt frozen in place and as I lay there, the normal sounds of the forest resumed.

I heared a moaning and lifted my head to see Gary tossing slightly. I shoved myself up on all fours and stumbled to his side, my vision blurred and a darkness outlined my sight. I just lay against him and at my touch, he settled down and his breathing grew regular. I sighed and let the darkness take me over.

*****

I was awake the next morning as the sun rose. A Dotrio sang a few miles away and I could hear more Pokémon rustling around. I looked over at Gary and held my breath as he opened his eyes and blinked. His eyes were still a sapphire blue.

He sat up, the blanket fell to his waist. He rubbed his forehead, thick brown hair fell across his eyes.

Perfect, all I needed was for him to take me and my pack to the nearest Pokémon Center. Preferably quickly. I was still woozy, but a little better, though I was sure I was still in the Red Zone.

_How do you feel?_ I asked him.

"Huh?" His voice was rough sounding and he cleared his throat. "What? A Pikachu?" He stared at me. "You aren't Ash's Pikachu, are you?"

I felt my throat catch and I almost cried. _Gary! You forgot about me!_ I cried inside. I shook my head, willing the tears away.

"I'm sorry, little one, but I don't have time for you. I have to find out how I got here, where here is, and why I'm not wearing any clothes." He stood up, clutching the blanket around his waist.

_No, you can't forget me. You have to remember me!_ I made guestures between me and my pack.

Gary sighed and said, "What? You don't look too well. Are you separated from your trainer?" He opened my pack and fished around for something....My Pokédex. He got it out and pressed a few buttons.

"Cirrus Blaine, huh?"

I nodded emphatically.

"Your trainer sure is a looker. I could always use more cheerleaders!"

I sighed and shook my head. Bad move. I sank to the ground and a whimper escaped my traitorous throat.

Gary pressed a few more buttons and the 'dex breeped. He replaced the pack and got up.

_Wait!_ I cried out.

"Now what?"

I dragged myself over to the pack and dug out the necklace and held it out to him.

"Hey, where did you get that? Why was it in your trainers' pack?" He bent down and took his amulet from me and put it on. Then he picked me up and stood up. 

I almost hurled from the motion as he examined me. "Hmm, you look like a healthy Pikachu, though this looks like a String shot and a Poison sting attack. You've been playing with Weedles, haven't you?"

I glared at him, _More like saving your ass, buddy._

He chuckled and set me on the ground and I fell against his bare feet. Then he crouched down and rummaged through my pack again, one hand holding the blanket. "Got it," he said, taking out a bottle and holding it up to me. I didn't care what it was and I didn't move when he administered it to me.

Suddenly, I felt the poison vanish from my system and I felt better, not completely better, but poison-free better. I smiled up at him and said thank you even though he couldn't understand me.

"So you feel better then? Good." He looked around. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

I nodded, _Duh!_

He smiled, "Great. I need you to listen out fo rme. If you hear anyone coming, let me know okay?"

I nodded again. Of course, he had flown us here last night, but he just didn't remember. 

As we walked, I kept my ears tuned out for anyone, anything. All I had to do was get Gary to safety. Eevee could stay with Gary if it wanted to and if it wanted its freedom, then so be it. Then I'd leave him, go back to Xanady's House of Horrors and try to shut her down, find and restore the kids to their human selves and get myself reversed...even if it meant I was stuck here forever.

* * *

Well if that wasn't the longest chapter I've written for this series. I'm sorry it took so long to get out and I hope I haven't lost any of my "faithful" readers. I love y'all and I appreciate the awesome reviews. I can promise the next chapter will be out shortly

Ahem..

How will Gary get to the Pokécenter without embarassing himself? Will Cirrus complete her task? What will Eevee decide to do? All that and more in the next exciting chapter of Journey!!


	7. Part 6

-journey part 6-   
Walking Man's Road

Being that War is Hell, lots of people were harmed during the production of this motion picture (but since television is a dramatic medium of make believe, all casualties removed their prosthetic make-up and went home unscathed). 

--Is there a Doctor in the House?

*****

"Cirrus, honey, where are you?"

I could see my mother, standing in the distance. There was fog all around her and her voice echoed around me. I stood, fully human, about ten feet from her.

"Mom, I'm here," I shouted at her. "Can't you hear me?"

My mom appeared puzzled and shielded her eyes with a hand. The fog got thicker and the smell of a deep forest rose slowly.

My feet were stuck in mud and I couldn't move to her. The fog was bad and I knew something would happen if it hid her from my sight. 

"Mom!" I cried out, pulling desperately at my stuck feet. I fell to the ground and pulled at the coarse grass strands. I dug my fingers into the cold dirt and pulled hard. 

The fog was nearly to my mother's waist. I had to do something.

Suddenly, the mud released its hold on me. I stumbled to my feet and ran towards her.

She seemed to get smaller and the fog swirled hungrily about her. I couldn't see below her waist anymore.

She frowned and dropped her hand to her side, peering in my direction.

She could see me!

My mother screamed suddenly and the fog wooshed around her, covering her completely. I felt the echo of her scream reverbrate around me and I screamed too. 

Only, it came out as a shrill, high-pitched cry.

_"PIKAAAAA!"_

I was no longer my human self, I knew, as I looked down to my golden paws, slender lightning-bolt shaped tail and I saw my shadow. The sun came out suddenly, casting that shadow onto the ground.

I was a Pikachu once more and I had lost my mother.

~Gary~

I stumbled through the brush, avoiding sharp rocks and other natural debris, my amulet banging against my chest. I rested against a tree, Cirrus' backpack on my back and the blanket clutched around me.

Behind me was that wierd Pikachu, following me, keeping alert for any danger. Or possible total embarassments. My worst fear was Ash finding me like this; then who'd be the looser?

A sudden tugging at the blanket had me looking down into the eyes of the Pikachu.

"Pi, pika!" it said, motioning for me to get down.

I did and moments later I heard voices.

"We gotta foind that Pikachu!" An accented voice said harshly.

"But Meowth, we hardly know where to start looking," A woman's voice, "And besides, why should we? We're after the Twerps' Pikachu, not some random stray that busted up Xanady's lab!"

"I'm hungry!" A male voice whined.

They said more, but they had walked on and I heard no more. Xanady. That name was familiar.

"Pikacha," a whisper. I looked down, but the Pikachu had already started walking away from the direction the voices had gone.

"Wait up!" I called out, running after it.

*****

Ten minutes later I was in the lead again. We seemed to be getting closer to a town, we'd passed a small sign a few minutes ago, but I didn't stop to look at it. I was pretty sure I knew where we were headed to.

"CHU!!!"

I stopped, the short Pikaword so curt, it must've been an explitive in its language. I looked back and saw the Pikachu sitting on the ground, looking at its left hind foot.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

It's head snapped up and in a flash, it was on all fours, a pained smile on its face. "Pi!"

I frowned, I thought I saw a flash of blood. "You sure?"

"_Pi!_ Pi pikachu?"

"Uh, okay, let's get going then. I think we're almost at the town." I turned and started walking.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes ahead of us and I froze, the Pikachu bumping into my leg.

"Who's there?" I called out tentatively.

The bushes parted and an Officer Jenny stepped out, a Growlithe by her side. It growled low in its throat and I heard the Pikachu squeak and hide behind me.

_Some protection you are_, I thought sullenly as I clutched the blanket tighter around me, trying not to flush at her stare.

"What the heck happened to _you_? Is that your Pikachu?" She patted the Growlithe's head and it settled down.

I cleared my throat, putting on my best tone of voice, "My name is Gary Oak and I have no idea what happened to me or where I'm at for that matter."

"Well, you're just outside of Viridian City and you're the second person that's been found....like this." She seemed flustered. "Without, um, apparel, that is."

I frowned, "Who else? It seems odd that something like this would happen."

"You don't have to tell me twice. The girl was found about thirty miles from here, by a traveling trainer. She knew who she was, but didn't know how she got in the middle of nowhere. She was pretty shaken up, but totally unharmed."

I looked around, it was getting dark. "Do you suppose we could get to a Pokémon Center or something? I'd like to get there before anyone sees me like this."

"Oh, of course, I have my bike just around the bend. Let's go."

~Cirrus~

I jumped into the pod thing that was attatched to the motorcycle and sat at Gary's feet. His feet. I sighed, thinking about Gary's regained humanity and my own lost humanity. That dream I had about my mom had shaken me up. Was I loosing my mind? Was this experiment of Xanady's affecting me in a way she hadn't expected?

I hadn't understand Officer Jenny when she was talking to Gary. It was a jumbled bit of language that I couldn't make out to be English. After a while, I did understand her, but only after the throbbing in my foot settled down.

Without seeing where we were going, I quickly got cycle-sick and I closed my eyes. 

When we got to the Center, Gary climbed out and absently motioned for me to get out. I crawled out on all fours, my hurt foot seriously throbbing. With it being so dark, no one noticed my injury. I can't believe I stepped on a stupid pebble. I'd seen it and dismissed it as being unimportant. Now the sharp edged nusance was wedged in my foot.

The lights of the Center cast a welcome glow on the grass outside of it and I hobbled up the stairs, following Gary and Officer Jenny. The inside of the Center brought back a ton of memories. I saw the waiting area where I messed up with Brock, the desk where I'd left Flare. Flare, now Gary. So much had changed in three weeks.

Nurse Joy was at the front desk and she greeted Officer Jenny warmly. Jenny quickly told Joy of Gary's situation and left. I looked back, watching her leave from my place at Gary's feet and saw the small splotches of blood I'd left. I grimaced; that was gonna stain.

"...like me to take a look at your Pikachu?"

I looked up at Nurse Joy and she smiled at me, then gasped, "You poor thing!" She walked around the desk, picking me up.

"What's wrong with it?" Gary asked, looking concerned.

Nurse Joy placed me on the desk. "That is what's wrong!" She said, pointing at the pebble in my foot. "How could you let this Pikachu just walk around on a hurt foot?"

"Because it isn't mine!" Gary snapped at her. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand. "I..I'm sorry, so much has happened today. Will you be able to help it?"

"Yes, of course." She looked down at my paw. "I'm going to have to get that rock out before I can let the machine heal it." She looked up at me with a smile, "You won't shock me, will you?"

Numbly, I shook my head. What was I supposed to do? I didn't even know any electric attacks. Did I?

"Chansey!" Nurse Joy called out. A moment later, the large pink Chansey walked into the room. 

"Chansey?"  
_"What's wrong?"_

"Can you wheel this Pikachu into room three?"

Chansey picked me up and placed me onto a rolling platform. As it wheeled me out, I heard Nurse Joy talking to Gary.

"I'll get you a room and the spare set of clothes you left here last month. You'll get washed up and then something to eat..."

The last thing I saw was Gary's deep blue eyes watching after me as Chansey took me away.

*****

Needless to say, getting the pebble out was painful and no, I didn't know any electric attacks.

"All right," Nurse Joy said as she picked me up. "This should heal your foot and it won't hurt." She placed me in a glass encased thing, clean sheets on the base. "Just stay here for a few minutes while I get it ready. I'll be right back." She closed the glass top and left the room, Chansey following closely. 

I sighed and curled up, closing my eyes. A few moments later, I smelled a cinnamon/apple scent and I smiled, taking in deep breaths. My body tingled and I relaxed, breathing in the sweet air.

Suddenly, I heard the glass top sliding open and the cinnamon/apple scent drifted out, the cool air of the room replacing it. I felt warm hands pick me up and Nurse Joy held me tight to her. I looked around, but the Chansey wasn't there and neither was my injury. As she walked me out of the room and down the hall, I felt better and better.

"Thank you!" I said, but it came out, "Pi pika!"

She smiled down at me and said, "Well, you're welcome. I have a special place for you to spend the night." She opened a door and walked through. I saw two rows of "beds" with various Pokémon in each. The room had windows along the far wall, the rows of "beds" were on the opposite, windowless wall. She placed me on an empty bed and said, "You can spend the night here, then in the morning we'll have to decide what to do with you. Maybe Gary will take you in until we can find your trainer, Cirrus."

I looked up at her, confused.

I guess it really showed because Nurse Joy smiled at me, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her. I remember her, a nice girl with a Charmander and a Jigglypuff." She frowned, "Neither Pokéball was there and Gary said he didn't remember seeing either Pokémon there, or any signs that there had been any other Pokémon other than you there. Her pokédex didn't say anything about a Pikachu. Did she recently catch you?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just shook my head. What was I _to_ say? _No, I didn't recently catch myself._

She smiled at me, "Well, goodnight then, Pikachu." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

I settled down and closed my eyes. There had to have been something in this room to affect me because suddenly, all of my energy was sapped and I wanted nothing more than to sleep. And sleep, I did.

*****

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of Gary's voice.

"You want _me_ to take care of a Pikachu? Electric types aren't my type!"

I frowned, _How rude._

The door was open, Gary was in the doorway, dressed and talking to Nurse Joy. Chansey was busy wheeling a Flareon between them, a Pokéball next to it.

"You have to take it, I can't run a daycare, plus help all these sick Pokémon!" Nurse Joy was sounding a little frustrated with Gary.

Gary tilted his head to one side, closing his eyes, thinking.

_Flare_, I thought, a sudden constriction at my throat. _I wanna be _me_ again._ I missed not only being me, but being _home_. Near Matt and my dad and even my mom. No matter that she slapped me, I'd rather be with family. I was totally alone here.

Home-dimension sickness was utterly way harsh. 

I looked down, wanting to be out of here, when a shadow fell on me. I looked up at Gary's frowning face. I wanted to jump up and knock some sense into his head. _Rememeber me!_

He stopped frowning and said, "I guess you can stay with me for a while. If you want."

I shrugged and he smirked. "Of course you do." He picked me up, but I squirmed around and settled down on his right shoulder. He looked surprised, but just "Hrmph"-ed and walked after Nurse Joy, who was waiting for him in the doorway.

Joy led us to the main section, which was filled with trainers, and walked around the front desk. She reached under and pulled out something red and white.

I gulped as Gary took the Pokéball from her.

"Since this Pikachu didn't come with a Pokéball, I suppose you can have this one. I can register it in your Pokédex until its trainer is found."

Gary sighed, looked at the ball. He shrunk it to a reduced size and slipped the Pokéball in his pocket. "I'll take care of it for Cirrus. Notify me if you find her, I'll be at Gramps' place."

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door as a teenage girl burst through, a struggling Nidoran in her arms.

_I'm not a Pokémon, I'm a person!! Let me go!_ It wailed out in Nidoranese.

We were ignored as Nurse Joy and Chansey ran for the trainer, taking care of the struggling Pokémon. We walked past them, out of the Center. The door closed automatically behind us, but I could still hear the cries of the Nidoran, haunting me and reminding me of what I had to do.

*****

We arrived in Pallet Town about five hours later, dusk falling as Gary stepped into Professor Oak's lab. I hopped off his shoulder and onto the floor as Professor Oak quickly hugged his grandson.

"What are you doing!" His Grandfather called out, grinning broadly.

I looked at Gary, confused.

"Whaaaaa!!!" His Grandfather cried out, sticking out his tongue.

_Eew,_ My only thought.

Gary's face brightened, "No, Gramps, it's not 'What are you doing!' it's 'Whassup!'"

"Oh! Of course," 'Gramps' cleared his throat, "WHASSUP!"

"Nice to be back, Gramps." Gary said as he followed his Grandfather into a kitchen.

I blinked and followed the two, thinking, _I can't believe the Whassup Guys have made it this far._

My stomach rumbled when Professor Oak took out a whole meal for Gary. With the meal heated and on the table, Gary sat down and enjoyed his dinner.

"And who do we have here?"

I turned around to see Professor Oak squatting down near me. I was about to say something when my stomach rumbled, loudly. Oak laughed and motioned for me to follow him. With a last look at a content Gary, I followed him.

He led me to a room filled with Pokéballs. Shelves full and nearly full of them lined the walls. I could see names on the shelves: Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, Julie Deline, Josh Millerson...the names went on.

I wasn't paying attention and bumped into Oak. I looked up at him, I was getting to hate looking up at people, and saw him fixing a small plate of something...brown. Eew, what was that???

He picked me up, I was hating that too, and placed me on the table. "Go on, it's a specially formulated Pikachow that Brock created. You'll love it!"

And I hated it when people told me what I'd love and not love. I sniffed it, poking at the little brown pellets. They were as big as a Hershey Nugget and looked far less appetizing. I picked one up, it was hard and soft at the same time. I looked at Oak again.

"Go on!"

_I guess he double dog dares me..._ I stared at the pellet. _It could only make me sick and besides, Brock made it._ Eyes closed, I nibbled it and opened my eyes. It wasn't all that bad. Kinda tasted like a...I don't know, but it was good.

Oak laughed and said, "I'll be back for you in a few minutes. Don't touch anything while I'm gone." He left, leaving the door half-closed.

There was only a small amount of food and I finished it quickly. It left me feeling full and refreshed at the same time. I looked around the dark room, track lighting along each shelf illuminated the rows of Pokéballs.

I hopped off the table and walked towards the door. I was a being with a short patience level and couldn't wait for Oak to come get me. If I did, I was sure to get into something I wasn't supposed to.

I padded down the hallway, using my oversized ears to find my way back to where Oak and Gary were at, still in the kitchen. I could hear them talking and the sounds of dishes being washed. I couldn't hear what they were saying at first, but the closer I got, the clearer it got.

"I don't know where that Pikachu came from, but I can't take care of it. Couldn't you?"

"Gary you need to realize that a great Pokémon Master needs to master all types of Pokémon. You can't avoid Electric types forever." A pause. "Is this because of Ash?"

"No." A curt word, "It's not. I could just evolve my Eevee into a Jolteon if I wanted an Electric type."

"Your Eevee is strong and at a high level, it may not be easy to control. You should start with a low level Electric type." Oak cleared his throat. "What about this Cirrus Blaine girl? Where does she fit into all of this?"

"I...I don't know. I've never heard of that name before. Shouldn't you check on that Pikachu now?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose it should be done eating by now. I'll be right back."

I heard a chair scrape against the wood floor and I pressed against the wall as Oak walked past me. I'd have little time before he found I wasn't there. I rounded the bend and saw Gary putting away the dishes.

Lightning flashed suddenly and the lights went out. I heard Gary groan and he yelled out, "You okay Gramps?!"

No answer.

I could see Gary (night vision rules!) pull open a drawer and take out a candle and some matches. He put the candle in a holder, struck the match and watched it as it flared to life. He lit the candle, dropped the match into the sink and then he stared at the candles flame. Suddenly, he seemed hypnotised and for a minute or two, just...stared at the flickering flame.

He probably would've stared longer if his Grandfather hadn't yelled out, running back into the kitchen, and stepping full on my tail.

I screamed and suddenly the room was full of light as I found my first electric attack and thundershocked Professor Oak.

We both fell to the floor in a faint and for me, the world went dark.

*****

When I came to, it was bright out. The sun was shining and a steady, warm breeze blew through an open window. White gauzy shears fluttered in the breeze and I heard Pidgey or whatever chirping in the trees outside. 

I groaned and put a paw to my forehead, feeling the soft yellow fur beneath my sensitive paw. I looked around and saw I was in a medium sized room, not too big or small, with various Pokémon stuff spread around. 

There was a Pokémon World Map on one white wall and an entertainment center on the other. I stared at the 52" TV with envy, stood up and stretched on the lush bed I'd been sleeping on.

Then it dawned on me. This had to be Gary's room. I saw a cordless phone and an answering machine on a nightstand next to the bed. The answering machine was blinking, indicating there were forty-seven new messages.

Ever the popular one.

I heard shouting from outside and I carefully dropped from the bed to the floor. I was a little dizzy, but walked on all fours to the low window-sill. I looked out and saw Gary training an Eevee against his Grandfather's Tauros, a smaller Eevee was watching, its back to me. It looked to be the end of the battle and I saw Eevee tackle the Tauros. It stumbled backwards and then fell over in a faint. Gary cheered and scooped up the Eevee, which gave him a small lick on the cheek.

Eevee.

_I promise to release you wherever you want when you're better, okay?_

But at least I had saved it from Xanady. _I can't let it down._ I dropped down from the sill and left the bedroom. I faced the stairs in apprehension, then carefully made my way down. 

With Gary training in the back, he wouldn't see me leaving from the front. I was _not_ going in a Pokéball and the only way to get Cirrus back, was for me to get to Xanady and hope she had made another batch of antidote.

I took one last look at Professor Oak's Lab and thought, _Take care of Eevee for me, Gary. I'll be back...I hope._

~Gary~ 

I knew she was gone before I got into Gramp's house. Left when we were training. I had seen her little black tipped yellow ears after Eevee tackled Tauros into a faint.

_Cirrus..._

I remembered a little of what happened to me before Officer Jenny found us. The fire from the candle must've sent me into some sort of a hypnotic trance and I was remembering..._things_...until Gramps stepped on her tail. Even with me halfway across the room, her attack had struck me too. I remembered even more.

Gramps suggested that I let her sleep in my room and I had. I placed her carefully in a small blanket lined box next to my bed. The force of learning such an attack had caused her to faint and even though Gramps had given her a potion, she hadn't regained consciousness.

When I got up the next morning, I found her curled up on my stomach, her tail wrapped tightly around her. I had dreamed a ton that night, everything that happened to me had come back and vividly so. I wanted to keep Cirrus safe for what she had done for me.

She'd saved my life in the Viridian Gym, standing up to that Wartortle and taking the full blast of the Water Gun attack. I owed her that much in return.

"Where did that Pikachu go to?"

"Huh?" I looked over at Gramps, "Oh, I don't know."

For a moment we watched the two Eevees, mock fighting outside. One was Cirrus' Eevee and the other was mine. We were resting on the back porch in between training.

Gramps frowned. "If I know anything about Pokémon, it's that their love for their Trainer is a powerful thing."

I glanced down at the two tussling Eevees.

"That Pikachu went after its Trainer," Gramps said before sipping his tea.

"I guess so." I said, holding up Eevee's Pokéball. I recalled him, startling Cirrus' Eevee.

"Eui?" It asked, looking around.

"Over here, Eevee," I called out to it. It ran up to the porch.

Gramps' Mr. Mime appeared suddenly, taking the tea set from the table next to Gramps and disappearing into the house. He went to follow the strange Pokémon when I called out to him, "Can you get Kitsu for me?" I tossed Eevee's Pokéball to him. "I haven't trained my Vulpix in a while."

Gramps nodded and went inside, Cirrus' Eevee trailing behind him.

Once they were gone, I let the confident smirk fall from my face and I turned towards the forest.

_Stay safe, Cirrus._

~Cirrus~

I looked around the forest and came to the stunning conclusion that I was hoplessly lost. My tummy grumbled as I stumbled through a thick briar patch. I knew Pallet was south of Viridian, but was I going North? For all I knew I could be going East or West. I was definately no nature girl.

I emerged from the briars a bit scratched, but otherwise unharmed and found myself on a well maintained dirt road. Somehow, that was just wrong. I walked along the well maintained dirt road wondering what I'd eat, when I crested a small hill and saw two bright red, shiny apples, sitting on a tree stump by the side of the road. 

I froze, my mouth watering. Pikachus..Pikachi?, ate apples and stuff. I ran for them, not wondering if they were someone elses or why they were so conveniently laid out in plain sight.

I picked one up, preparing to bite when...

"...Leer attack! Freeze that Pikachu!"

From the shrubs behind the tree stump, a huge Arbok rose high up. The big snakes' eyes glowing a bright blue and I froze, unable to munch on the succulent perfection in my paw.

My first thought was of Jessie and James, but a tall blond man stepped out.

"Good job, Killah," he said, tossing it the other apple. The Arbok snagged it in mid-air, polishing it off in one bite.

"Now as for you, all I needed was one last Pikachu."

All my thoughts steered in to a Pokémon World Cruella DeVille who wanted a Pikachu-fur coat. My stomach churned when I saw the man take out a syringe and I was filled with sudden terror.

_No, not again...How could I let myself be so easily caught! I've only been away from Gary for two hours tops!_

I struggled to move, but couldn't and I felt the blood rushing from my face as the needle got closer and closer.

_No.._ I screamed inwardly as he plunged the syringe in the back of my neck.

The man stood up and moved from my line of vision, used syringe in hand. I braced myself, waiting for the change. But nothing happened.

The strange man recalled the Arbok and walked into my sights, a handheld scanner thing in his hands. He walked behind me and I could feel it hovering over the back of my neck. It chimed and the man got up.

"Okay, twenty-three Pikachu in the Route One area. I know it's not all of you guys, but it will do for now. Years from here, we'll still be able to track you, regardless if you are caught by a Trainer or not." He tossed a Pokéball, "Pidgeot, go!"

A flash of light behind me, then, "Pidgeo!"

Rustling.

"To the Viridian City Pokémon Center, Pidgeot!" More rustling, then I could see the Pidgeot, with the wierd man on its back, from the corner of my eye. I saw it jump a little as it unfurled its wings and then snapped them down at the height of its jump. It rocketed up and straight in the direction I'd been going.

Unfortunately, the backlash of its take off sent _me_ flying into the base of a tree. Stars filled my vision and I wasn't able to breathe for a minute. I gasped for air and would've been mentally cursing out the man and his Pidgeot if it wasn't for one, little thing.

I was still holding on to that apple.

*****

Not long after the man left, it began to rain. A small drizzle, but one look at the dark clouds, heavy and low with moisture, told another story. I would need to find shelter. The apple wouldn't as it had suffered an unfortunate accident with my teeth.

_It wasn't my fault she lost her balance and fell into my fist. Several times._

Mom...

Naturally, I didn't find any shelter until after I was thoroughly soaked. It was a tall tree that had a small hollowed area at its base. The tree was still alive and there were some mushrooms that littered the 'floor' of the hollow area. I picked a few that were in my way, tossing them in a back area of the hollow and settled in, facing the road beyond.

Luckily there weren't any spiders in the Pokémon world, and I spent the night there, sleeping soundly.

The next day found me walking the road, my stomach empty and growling. The road rose up to a small hill and I knew I could find my way if I could get up a bit higher. 

I looked around and saw a big grey boulder sticking out from a thick stand of bushes that grew alongside the road. I jumped up onto it, it was warm from the sun, and paused there. I wanted to get to a Pokécenter and this would give me a better view of my surroundings. I could see forests and more ahead and to the left of the road. To my right, the forest broke off in a cresent shape about a couple miles or so. I couldn't judge distances too well, but it didn't look all that far. Maybe it was Viridian.

Suddenly the boulder moved beneath me and it growled.

_Uh-oh, this can't be good._ I thought. 

The boulder shook me off and I rolled when I hit the ground and got my first good look at the 'boulder'. It was huge, massive, and grey. It growled again and looked pissed, its eyes glowing blue.

Dangerous or not? My mind was racing, trying to figure it out when suddenly, it attacked.

The huge Pokémon slammed into me and knocked me backwards. As usual, a tree stopped me and I stared at the angry Pokémon. 

It was a Rhydon and it looked ready for another attack.

I wasn't about to wait around. I lept up and ran into the shrubs. I had to get away from this thing. 

Suddenly, I found myself back on the road. I froze, my heartbeat racing and the blood rushing from my face. I ran down the road, back to where I thought Gary's place was. The Rhydon was hot on my heels and as I rounded a corner, the pounding of its hooves, paws, whatever, making the ground tremble beneath my own paws, I nearly ran into two huge blue creatures. 

_Not more!_ I thought in dismay.

A NidoKing and NidoQueen stood before me on their hindlegs, apparently I'd disturbed a romantic-ish moment between the two. 

The 'Queen reached towards me and I bolted back the way I'd come, running under the charging Rhydon and then into more bushes.

I ran and ran, the Rhydon always one rumbling step behind me, tossing attack after attack. I managed to avoid most of them.

_Viridian has to be around here somewhere,_ I thought as I ran through a bush. Suddenly I was running out onto nothingness. I fell sickeningly through the air, screaming until something hard broke my fall and I blacked out. 

* * *

Oops, looks like Cirrus is in trouble! Will she be okay? Will Gary try to find and help her? Why did I put that Whassup thing in there? All this and more to be answered in Journey--Part Seven!!

P.S.  
I totally hate this chaptering thing. Anyone else hate it? It's worse than when Regis has people second-guessing their answers, which he just did to someone...


	8. Part 7

-journey part 7-   
Life on the Edge of Chaos

"In the intermediate phase, swiftly developing comlexity within the system hides the risk of imminent chaos. But the risk is there."

--Ian Malcom 

*****

Somehow, I managed to not totally black out. The Jigglypuff had brandished a marker, but sudden noises from the left had it running into the tall grass. I must have been in some sort of shock because it didn't feel like I had plummeted from the sky into a bunch of trees. I could see raised welts caused by the Spearows claws on my sides, but the claws hadn't penetrated the skin. The most damage was the cuts and scrapes made by the fall through the trees.

I sighed and found that my stomach was sore from bellyflopping onto the tree branch. I hoped there was no internal damage. I decided to rest a while before I set off and I curled up into a ball at the foot of the tree that I fell on.

The noises that had been coming from the left, finally materialized into two small boys around the age of 11. They were twins, with tidy brown hair and blue eyes. I wondered if the Jigglypuff had the right idea about vanishing.

They looked harmless enough. Maybe they could take me to a Pokémon Center.

"Well, I say, Clem." one boy said. 

"What's that, Flem?"

"It's a Pikachu!" Flem said, pointing at me. "Hasn't Mother always wanted one around the house?"

"No, no, Flem." The other boy said patiently, "She wants a Raichu."

The two looked at each other and grinned. 

One, Flem or Clem I couldn't tell, walked up to me and crouched down. The other boy rummaged in his backpack.

"I say," the one in front of me said, "Do you suppose you'd like to live with us? You'd be in the lap of luxury forever!"

I shook my head, no, and got up and staggered to all fours. Shakily, I started to walk away.

"I'm afraid you cannot leave us," a young voice came from behind me. "You see, we promised Mother that we would come back with a Pikachu."

"Although a Raichu would be even better!"

I heard a clinking noise from behind me and I paused. This wasn't gonna be pretty. I turned to see both boys coming at me, circling me, something yellow in their hands. One boy to either side of me, no escape, I was trapped! 

~Gary~

"Hours and hours of searching," Jessie muttered. "This is getting us nowhere fast."

"I think we've been there before," James grinned. "It's old hat for us!"

"That's not the only thing getting old around here," I muttered to myself.

"What was that!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Nothing, just that it's getting late and that Pikachu is running out of time." I covered quickly. 

"You're right," James looked worried. "Cirrus hasn't got much time...Ouch! Jessie, what was that for?"

"You idiot!" Jessie hissed at him, with a look at me. "Ix nay on Irrus Cay!!"

"You know?" I asked, ready to drop the charade. "You know that Xanady did this to Cirrus?"

"Huh, she's not the only one." Jessie said as we walked on. "There have been at least fifteen kids, not including you and that other girl."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I kept my features neutral as I asked, "How long have you known?"

"Well, it's not like we have any concrete proof." Jessie ducked a low flying Butterfree. "Xanady told us when Giovanni sent us to work for her. Since we can't do one little thing right, this is our way back up the ladder."

"So what's the true deal with Cirrus? Will she really die?"

"Not if we can get her in this special Pokéball." James said, holding up the minimized black and blue orb. "It will hold her in stasis, freezing her in an unbodied, energy form."

Jessie blinked at him. "Sometimes, you surprise me."

She yawned, "Plus since she's not from this dimension, or at least that's what Xanady told us, the serum is affecting her in totally the wrong way."

"I hadn't known that," I frowned. How could I have not known?

"You didn't know?" Jessie stared at me. "Didn't she tell you?"

"She told me something, but I didn't pay any attention to her. I didn't listen." I felt anger. Anger at myself for not picking up on her emotions.

"Gary," Jessie said, "Her...Cirrus is falling apart. She's unstable in a Pokémon form. The only way for her to regain her stability is for Xanady to administer an antidote."

I kicked at a pebble in the road. "Why didn't she just give it to you guys?"

"It's not that we're untrustworthy," James said as we rounded a curve in the road. "But it has to be kept refridgerated and in a stable environment. If it isn't, it would not work properly."

"If some outside stimulation upsets her to a certain degree, she could just die." Jessie finished.

I hadn't know Jessie or James could be so well versed. They actually seemed smarter. But what did I know about them? Ash would know for sure. Ash. He sure was lucky.

My thoughts were put on hold as a commotion was heard from ahead of us. It sounded like pained screeching and kids cheering. I got out a Pokéball and saw Jessie and James do the same. But what we saw shocked all of us.

~Cirrus~

Pain.

Unbelievable pain.

White light and more pain.

The brats had rushed me with a Thunderstone on each side, they both had one. What did they want? A super Raichu?

For a second, beneath all my pain, I thought I saw Gary. A human Gary and he had Jessie and James with him. But that couldn't be right.

The white light burned brighter.

I kept on resisting the change I knew the stones would make.

But

it

hurt

so

much...

The light flared all around me and this time..I fainted.

~Gary~

When I saw the white form between the two boys, I was shocked. The screeching was from the glowing creature between them. There was a Thunderstone in the hand of each boy and both had it pressed to the creature between them.

Cirrus...

"NO!" I cried out, throwing the Pokéball I held, "STOP IT!!"

The boys fell back as my Arcanine formed in front of them and howled. The glow faded from Cirrus and she dropped to the ground. Arcanine held the boys back as we ran to Cirrus.

"James, get that Pokéball ready!" Jessie yelled at her partner.

"Cirrus," I said, reaching for her.

"No," Jessie held my hand back. "Don't touch her, it may cause her to.."

She stirred then, Cirrus did, and we saw what the Thunderstone duo had done to her. She had a Raichu's ears and coloration, but with a Pikachu's body. The tail was a Pikachu's, but the tip was the tip of a Raichu's. I could just barely see a shield of electricity all around her. There would be no way to physically touch her.

I stood up, a cold look on my face. "Do it, James."

Cirrus' eyes were on me, distant and unfocused, as James tossed the sphere.

"Pokéball go!" He cried out.

The ball hovered over Cirrus and a blue beam of light enveloped her and changed her once more, this time to a bodiless, energy form, and she was pulled inside.

There was no waiting for the glow to fade or the chime to ding. The ball simply flew back to James' waiting hand. He minimized it and held on to it tightly.

I recalled Arcanine and glared at the two kids. They ran off as I sent out another Pokémon.

"Alakazam!" The Pokémon cried out.

"Mystikal, I need you to Teleport us to..uh," I turned to the duo. "Can one of you form a picture of Xanady's lab in your mind?"

Jessie nodded and closed her eyes. Moments later, Mystikal's eyes were glowing blue and our surroundings blurred and then reformed into the cold, sterile tiled walls and floor of Dr. Holly Xanady's laboratory.

"Aah, I see Cirrus has finally returned to me." A cool, cultured voice spoke from behind us. "Nice to see you have recovered, Gary Oak."

I spun around at the voice, my eyes narrowed. "Xanady."

The woman before me was tall and slender, black hair tumbled in curls to her waist, her blue eyes glittered with supressed intelligence. She smiled. "I suppose you hate me?"

"You got the first question right." I snapped, "Should I move on to number two?"

"And I see you've taken on some of your 'Trainers' more appealing traits." She walked past Mystikal and me, Jessie and James were her targets. "The Pokéball?"

James placed it in her outstretched hand, his own trembling with fear.

"No need for fear, James!" Xanady laughed. "I'm a changed woman."

"I suppose you fight for a greater cause now?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"It's not like this wasn't a good idea." Xanady said, taking a syringe from a refridgerator. "I just didn't think of the moral repercussions. A first for me, I admit, but every stone has it's day."

I recalled Mystikal as she released Cirrus, aiming for the countertop.

Cirrus reformed and slumped into a heap on the counter. Even I could hear her harsh breathing.

"Oh my," Xanady breathed out. "Did you try to evolve her?"

"No," James said, finding some bravery. "Twin boys tried to use two Thunderstones on her at one time. Did we get to her in time?"

"Barely," Xanady said, staring at Cirrus. "Maybe, we are just in time." She inched her fingers forward and then jerked them back. There had been a snapping sound as she touched Cirrus.

"Hmm, seems there is an excess of statical electricity. It has formed a shield around her." Xanady pulled on thick rubber gloves and readied the syringe. "This could be tricky."

I held my breath as the syringe was lowered. It passed through the shield with minimum snapping and Xanady injected Cirrus. She stepped back, dropping the syringe in a red sealed bin.

"All we can do, is wait." She said, smiling.

~Cirrus~

I was awake.

I was asleep.

1's and 0's passed before my eyes, millions of them in tight, precise rows and columns.

Everything I'd ever done in my entire life was flashing before my eyes in a surreal kind of movie. Mom. I wanted my mother.

Rocks, pressing in on either side of me. Towering over me.

Pressing, shoving, 

_I can't breathe!_

I was in a pool, a pond. I thrashed for the surface, unable to breathe, no air in my lungs. Stars twinkled before my eyes as I broke the surface and gasped in air...

My eyes opened to darkness. The air around me was cool and strange smelling. I was in a bed, of sorts, a pillow beneath my head and a blanket tucked in around me. I stared at my arms, one on either side of me. There was an IV in the left one.

Hands. Arms.

It hit me then. I was human.

I wanted to cry out, but I was overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion and I fell asleep again.

*****

I found myself in a clearing, human and standing tall. It was dark out, the full moon tinting everything blue. I heard rustling behind me and turned around. Nothing there. The rustling came from behind me and I turned around again, facing the clearing. This time, it was filled with powerful Pokémon.

_"Welcome, Cirrus!"_ The large, purple cat said. _"Good to see you are unharmed by your Ordeal."_

"Mewtwo?" I was confused. "What Ordeal?"

_"I am sorry that I could not help you, but it was important that I did not interfere."_

The array of Pokémon behind Mewtwo shook their heads in agreement.

"What? Was I a documentary to you?" I shook my head. "And now we watch as the human is caputured by the mad scientist. Look at how it prepairs the syringe..."

"Who..oh, wow!" Suddenly I recognised the Pokémon around me. Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres...Three others were kept shrouded by darkness beyond the three Legendary Birds.

Mewtwo said nothing as I walked past the Avians.

I walked closer, feeling the power around me, and suddenly I could _see_ them.

The Legendary Dogs.

"Well, I'll be." I grinned, "Hello!"

Entei, Suicune,and Raiko seemed shy. The misty ribbons twisted gently around Suicune's body, ruffled by an invisible breeze.

_"You are brave..."_

I turned at the deep toned mental voice. Lugia stood by me, towering over me in blue-tinted whites and purples.

I thought of all the times Lugia fought for me in my GBC Silver version. "I caught you with a Master Ball."

Lugia blinked.

I mentally smacked myself. _I come face to face with Lugia and all I can say is that I caught it with a Master Ball._

I saw Mewtwo grin as it played 'Catch the Psychic Ball' with Mew.

"I mean, in my dimension, the whole Pokémon world is a video game and.." I broke off. Lugia was just not getting it.

_"I suppose you caught me with a Master Ball too?"_ This was a female-sounding mental voice and it chimed in amusement.

I turned to see Ho-oh, its feathers a glorious assortment of vivid colors.

"Uh, no, sorry." I smiled weakly. "Only one Master Ball per game. I caught you with an Ultra Ball."

_She who smiles weak, speaks weak._ I thought harshly to myself.

_"This Ordeal is far from over, young one."_

I turned to see Mew hovering upside-down in front of me.

_"Here, have a 'Psychic Ball'."_

I was barely able to catch the Pokéball tiny, translucent pink sphere.

_"Don't let go...."_

*****

I woke up, not to sunshine streaming in through a window, but to harsh halogen lights.

"Good to see you made it." A woman's voice, cool and cultured.

I blinked, trying to place it, when she came into view. Xanady.

I gasped and tried to shrink away from her, but when she made no move towards me, I settled down. Xanady only looked at me, her blue eyes concealing some emotion.

"You could've had it all," she said suddenly. "You do know that? A simple life, following a Trainer to glory in the Indigo Plateau."

"That's not my dream." I said. "I wanted to _be_ the Trainer. Not the Trained."

"Perhaps." She moved to the door, one slender hand on the knob. "Perhaps...not."

She left then and for a few moments there was nothing but silence. I knew I had to be near her lab. I doubted that Xanady ever strayed far from it. What she had said...made me wonder.

I frowned as I stared up at the ceiling. When parents forced their kids to be football players or beauty pagent winners, it was usually because _they_ wanted that when they were young, but never achieved it. Could that be Xanady's case? Did _she_ want to be a Pokémon?

"Wacko," I muttered. I could still sense the small bubble Mew had tossed at me. My hand was clenched as if holding something small. I opened my hand to see a silver necklace with a small Crab charm. "The hell?"

_"Ah-ah-ah!"_ The familiar mental voice rang out. _"Such language! Wear the necklace. It will protect you from Xanady's mind games."_

"Anything else?" I said, slipping it over my head.

_"Yes, it also slices, dices, and makes Julianne fries. Of course nothing else!"_ Mew did not make itself visible, but its presence was definatley felt. _"If you get yourself into really dire straits, I'll swing on by and try to help you out. Now make sure that you don't take it off, aiight?"_

"Uh, riiight." Suddenly, Mew's presence faded. "Hey wait! What about the whole no interfering thing?"

Silence.

"Oo-kay." I settled back on the bed. The pillow was actually quite comfortable. I was thinking about what to do about Xanady, my thoughts suddenly clear, when I noticed my arms. They were now a deep tan color.

"Again I say, the hell?"

It looked like I went to a tanning salon or something. Never before had I desired a mirror then in that very moment.

*****

"So, you're saying that everything is fine with Cirrus now?" Gary asked, suspicion on his face. 

"That's right." Xanady smiled. "Why within a few hours, I'd say she'd be ready to go back to Pallet. That is if you want her. If not...well, I'd be glad for the company."

"I don't think she'd mind at all," Gary smirked, "I think she'd appreciate _my_ company more than yours."

Jessie watched Xanady's eyes narrow slightly. _Carefull, Twerp, you're on thin ice._

Xanady smiled again. "Jessie, James. Why don't you report back to Giovanni now? I will be sure to tell him what a success the two of you have been."

James nodded and led Jessie out of the lab, closing the door gently behind them.

"Would you like a tour?" Xanady asked. "After all, you should realize the greatness of a mind like mine."

_And Ash thought I was arrogant._ Gary thought sourly.

* * *

Well how was that? I hope it was good for you, it was for me! Psych. I know, corny is as corny does.

Aiight. For Chapter 8:

Is that it for Cirrus or does Xanady have more plans for her? Why have so many powerful Pokémon taken an interest in our avid transdimensional traveller? Will Cirrus ever find her way home? Just where has Meowth been at? Does anyone miss the Xena Disclaimers? All this and *possibly* more in the next exciting chapter!!!

_Managment wishes at this time that it be known that the authoress known as Pikajenn has been watching way too much TV and reading waaay to many books._

--The Managment


	9. Part 8

-journey part 8-   
Just When You Thought It Was Safe...

"Approaching the chaotic edge, elements show internal conflict. An unstable and potentially lethal region."

--Ian Malcom 

*****

"So you mean to tell me that these changes are _permanent_?" I couldn't help but to let the edge of fear creep into my voice.

Xanady just nodded.

I glared at her. "You did this to me and I demand that you find a way to un-do this."

"You...demand...me?" she laughed, "You silly little girl! You can't demand _anything_ of me."

"Wanna bet?" I countered, feeling my cheeks warm. I had no Pika/Raichu power left, so I was hardly an opponent for Xanady, but I still had plenty of good ol' fighting power left.

"Sure, why not? After all, it is Team Rocket that has found you a way home." Xanady paused. "You still do want to go home...don't you? To your mother, your father...and your brother. What was his name? Mark? Mica?"

"Matt," I whispered hoarsly. "His name is Matt." 

"Of course, dear," Xanady pulled a drawer open, took something out. "The scientists from Sub-Lab 2 made this for you."

I looked up at her, at the slender band she held out to me.

"Go on, take it." she urged me.

I could tell that she wasn't lying about the band, though she'd been trying a mind-game by mentioning Matts name. It almost worked. I took the band from her.

"See how it looks like a watch? It works in almost the same way." Xanady chatted as if we were old friends. "When it is activated, the controlled, combined force of a hundred Psychic Pokémon will open a portal back to your dimension. You will have a time limit in which to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Why, if you want to stay in your dimension or if you want to return here. I will inform you that it will be a one-way ticket after you decide. No going back and forth."

I held my breath. What she was saying was the truth, every word of it. What she didn't tell me was that several of the Pokémon were bound to die in the process.

"There is also a time difference."

"What do you mean? What kind of difference?" I was imagining Rip Van Winkle.

"For every week you have been here, six minutes have passed in your dimension." Xanady suddenly looked smug. "You will have four of your hours to decide. After such time has passed, the portal will re-open in the same place you re-entered your world. It will remain open for ten minutes of your time."

"But that means that," I multiplied quickly in my mind. "That about ten months will have passed!"

"Well congratulations! Your mother must be proud of your grasp on higher mathmatics!"

Her words stung me.

"Though you're lucky, I suppose, that you weren't given one full day to decide." Xanady smiled. "You would've been for almost two years."

The translation to me via Mew's necklace was this: _I would've a had two year's head start on you and the world would've been mine._

I decided to switch tactics and throw her for a talespin. "What about Mewtwo? Will he be one of the Pokémon?"

Xanady gasped, "How did you know...Nevermind, Mewtwo is such a rogue." She crossed the room for a drink of water. "Aah. You want some?"

I shook my head. Like I'd trust her.

"Anyway, no, Mewtwo will not be there." She snorted. "A pity, really. Mewtwo is so powerful that it could send you back and forth multiple times before even feeling the littlest bit fatigued."

My throat constricted and tears threatened at her words. They were true, not a one was a lie. _He could've sent me back at any given time...multiple times....why didn't he...Mom.._

"What's wrong?" The words were not spoken of any emotional concern, merely what one feels for an experiment.

"I...I need to lie down now." My voice was as shakey as the rest of me.

"Go ahead," Xanady waved me off. "But you only have until eight o' clock tonight and then the band will be activated. Regardless if you're ready or not."

Her words followed me as I walked out of the lab and into my "room". I stumbled to the bed and flopped down, half on and half off. I knew she could see me, I knew of the cameras and the two-way mirror. But I didn't care. I dragged myself onto the bed and cried into the pillow.

*****

It was late at night and Gary was in the middle of replacing Pokéballs in his Grandfather's lab when a blue glow surrounded him.

"What the...?" But he was unable to even call out for help as his surroundings blurred and reformed into the now familiar lab of Xanady. As soon as the glow faded, Gary spun around and saw Xanady and Cirrus waiting for him.

Cirrus looked miserable, holding one arm close to her body, she couldn't meet his gaze. Was this the same bold, quick-mouthed person he met a month ago?

"Cirrus?" he called out.

She looked up then, her now golden eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Gary."

"What is it?" he asked, walking to her, taking up her hands in his. He stared at her, searching her eyes for answers. He didn't care that her skin was golden brown, that her ears had a pointed tip to them, that her cheeks were slightly reddish all the time.

"I have to go now." She smiled weakly at him. "I'm going home."

The realization hit him as if someone punched him in the stomach. "Now? But.."

She sniffled, "I know, but I have to. Take care of Eevee for me, will you?"

Gary nodded, feeling an unfamiliar tightness to his throat. "Will you come back?"

Cirrus nodded, "In about two months, if all goes well." She glared at Xanady, the first spark of life he'd seen in her. "Right?!"

"Of course," Xanady looked bored. "Two months, blah, blah. Are you done yet? You have a lot of people waiting on you."

Cirrus acted as if Xanady's last words weren't spoken. "Promise me you won't be Flamethrowing anyone?"

Gary smiled at her weak attempt at a joke. "You have my word."

She sniffled again and suddenly, threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I know, I know," Gary murmered, holding her equally as tight. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"You are my friend and I would do anything for you," She whispered fiercly.

"And I, you." Gary said, resisting the strongest urge to kiss her. He wanted nothing more than to take her away and protect her from all of the Xanady's of the world.

"It's time, Outsider." Xanady said, pulling Cirrus away from Gary. "Sub-Level One, ready. Waiting your call, Sub-Level Two."

There was a burst of static from Xanady's walkie-talkie. "Ready and activating portal in three...two...one...Go!"

Cirrus pressed a button on the band around her left wrist. A blue outline in the shape of a door formed in front of Cirrus. Gary moved around so that he was beside her.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, then gasped.

What Gary saw, astonished him. In the outline of the portal, was a grassy area. Trees rustled in a breeze and Gary could smell the fresh dirt beyond, as well as a different odor.

"Ugh, pollution!" Xanady held a cloth to her nose. "Get going, I can't stand the stench of your world!"

Cirrus smiled sadly and stepped through. There was a flash and Gary could see Cirrus. She spun around, searching for Gary, but the portal was closing. In seconds, it was gone.

There was a snapping sound as the Portal vanished completely. Another sound had him spinning on his heels.

Xanady was laughing.

"Time for my reign...to begin!" 

* * *

I know that was short, but things are just beginning for everyone.

As for Chapter 9:

Cirrus has made her way home, but will her Mom want her? What will happen to Joe and Frank's machine? Will Xanady take her Pokémon transformation thing on a Global scale? 


	10. Part 9

-journey part 9-   
Be it ever so humble...

"At the edge of chaos, unexpected outcomes occur. The risk to survival is severe."

--Ian Malcom 

*****

Other than intense humidity, the first thing I felt was an unresistable weariness. I spun around and caught sight of Gary, but it was too late. The portal was closing and the only thing I saw were his sapphire blue eyes. It dawned on me that I didn't know how he'd get home.

Darkness was creeping around the edges of my eyesight and I knew I would pass out soon. Something that Xanady hadn't warned me about, but maybe neither she nor the scientists knew.

I walked around a bit, leaning from tree to tree, looking for shelter. Hopefully, a little sit down would re-energize me. I nearly tripped over a twisted chunk of metal and I stopped to look down. It was the shattered/crushed remains of the transdimensional machine the two nerds had made. A big rock was nearby, obviously what was used to destroy it. If only its creators had waited a half-hour longer and saw that it did work..

I saw my water bottle, nestled in a shrub, and bent to pick it up. It would be strange to drink bottled water that, to me, should be five weeks old/warm. But when I bent over to pick it up, the darkness that had threatened took over and I passed out.

*****

Darkness, inky black, was the only thing I knew then. It was comforting, I felt no pain, no dizziness, nothing at all.

Then I felt Cozmik, Matt's doberman, licking me awake. I brought my arms up, to shove her away, but the fur at her neck wasn't the slick short fur I knew. This fur was dense and shaggy.

I opened one eye and saw eyes as amber as my own peering down at me. The canine panted and seemed to smile as it backed away.

I was instantly fully awake as _I_ backed away, still sitting down. It was a wolf! There were wolves in this city?!

_"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up!"_ The voice was weary and telepathic.

The wolf sat down ten feet from me.

"Mew?" I asked, looking around. "Where are you?"

_"....not in your dimension...Xanady has...need you back!"_ Mew broke off for a moment. _"That's better. Cirrus, I've been trying to get you awake for so long! You've been unconscious for two hours! You have to decide very soon....we need you back here, Xanady's gone nuts."_

"What has she done? Is everyone okay?"

_"No, people are hurt. Many have been...prisoner...breaking up again..We can't keep this up. The wolf will be your guide!"_

"Mew?" No answer. "MEW!"

My voice echoed through the clearing and the wolf whined. I glanced at it, not all that convinced it was on my side.

As if to prove me wrong, it stood up and panted, wagging its plumy tail.

I smiled weakly and stared down at myself. I hadn't changed from my post-Thunderstoning, 'cept that I had the same Pikachu/Raichu side-effects that Xanady said were permanent. I guessed it counted in both dimensions. Crickets and locusts resumed their songs and the heat, the true city heat and humidity washed over me.

"Okay, uh, Wolf. I need you to stay here and guard this area." I grimaced, that sounded really weak. "I'll be back in exactly one hour and fifty minutes. Don't let anyone see you, okay?"

It kind of whined/growled and ducked into the shrubs.

_Nice guardian, Mew._ I thought and began to climb back up the hill I'd fallen down. It was time to head home.

*****

1 1/2 hrs left.

I made it home a half hour later. In just one hour and twenty minutes, I'd be back in the park again. I hoped, for some odd reason, that the wolf would be there too.

I had to ring the doorbell since my housekey was in the pockets of my jacket that was still at Team Rocket Headquarters. A few minutes later, Mom answered the door, surprisingly sober. Though her eyes were bloodshot and her nose red, I knew she hadn't been drinking. It looked like she'd been crying.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice quivering in both fear and love.

"Oh, Cirrus, honey.." she said, hugging me tight. "I had such a bad dream about you. You were lost, scared, and I wasn't there to help you in time. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am, Mom. I'm okay now." And I cried then, letting out all of my frustration and pain and fear and a billion other emotions I hadn't know I had bottled up.

*****

So what was one transdimensional-traveller and her mother to do? Talk.

For the next hour, we talked and got things out in the open. For me, it was a sort of closure as well as a beginning. I got to tell her the truth of _all_ of my fights at school, not just this one last one. The last fight that felt like a billion light years away.

She got to tell me that she'd been worried. Financial difficulties, no adult friends, no family. After she and Dad divorced, she had no one but me. Since I wasn't much of a talker, she decided to talk to her new friend Jack...last name, Daniels.

We cried, we hugged, and we cried some more.

She didn't notice the physical difference in me, basically since my long hair covered my ear-tips and I guess she took the red cheeks as a sunburn.

I cleared my throat. "Mom, there's something I have to do..to tell you."

"What else could there be?" Her brown eyes were concerned. "You...you didn't _rob_ someone...did you?"

"No, Mom, it's way wierder than that." I paused, trying to find the right words when there were none. "It's so difficult to try to tell you."

Her hands grasped mine. "Don't try to tell me...just do."

The words weren't a command, just a comfort.

"Aiight, but I'm warning you now that it's way strange, but it is true and that's what you must believe." And I told her. I told her everything from that morning I went jogging...this morning to her...to being initiated into Team Rocket, finding that Pokémon were real, MewTwo, Gary, and the most difficult part...my transformation.

She sat back, taking it all in, and asked for proof.

I showed her that it wasn't a tan, that my cheeks weren't sunburnt, I wasn't wearing special colored contacts, and that my new ear-tips weren't props from a Star Trek convention.

She smiled, "I almost wish you'd have told me you were a Trekie." Mom never liked Star Trek.

"So you believe me?" I pleaded to her.

She shook her head, "I don't know, honey, it's all so hard to believe. I don't know if I _can_ believe."

"Well, you'll get your chance now." The band Xanady had given me began to breep. "I need you to drive me to the park, pronto."

I had twenty minutes to get there.

*****

We ran into the park, Mom aiming the car alarm remote as we ran. I heard it beep sharply as the trees provided a patchwork of a shade for us. It was the thick of the afternoon and people were doing the "Let's Get Physical!" thing: jogging, walking, biking. The serious folk were out.

We jogged also, in our jeans and sneakers and boots. Not what the average jogger would wear, so we kinda stood out like a sore thumb.

"Just...where...are...we...going?" Mom huffed, trying to keep up with me.

"It's not that far, but we've got ten minutes to do it!"

We reached the bend and slid down the hillside, only a couple of passing joggers giving any interest to our activities. Even those people lost interest, but I didn't care.

We slid out of the brush and onto the lost trail. I stood there for a moment, panting myself, looking back up the way we came down. There was no way to see the top and duhly, vice versa.

Mom gasped and pointed behind me. I turned around to see the Wolf step out of the brush, its tail wagging.

"Don't worry Mom, it's a friend of a friend of mine."

"But...but....they're not supposed to be living around here!"

"You wanna tell that to this guy?" I was about to say something else when the band breeped sharply. I pressed the button and a silvery blue light shot from it and formed a door-shaped portal.

"It is real! You were telling the truth..." Mom gasped again. I turned to her and she grabbed me in a bear hug. "Oh, honey, I don't want you to go!"

I returned her hug. "I know, Mom, but there are people waiting for me. They need my help because no one else _can_ help them." I stepped away from her and smiled. "I'll be aiight. I promise. I'll be back before you know it!"

I ran then, the Wolf hot on my heels, and lept through the portal. We were through and I turned around again, like when I left, to see my Mother smiling and waving at me. I waved back, a huge grin on my face. If anything I would do this for her.

The portal closed with a snap and the bracelet vanished from my wrist and once again, I fainted from the stress of transdimensional travel. 

* * *

Well, she made her way home and back again. She and her Mom made up. Now what?

For Chapter Ten:

Cirrus made it back to the Pokémon Dimension, but where did she land at? What has Xanady done that got Mew in an uproar? What's with this Wolf anyway? 


	11. Part 10

-journey part 10-   
Hungry like the Wolf

"Order collapses in simultaneous regions. Survival is now unlikely for individuals and groups."

--Ian Malcom 

*****

Once more, I was awakened by the Wolf. I was a bit surprised to see it, and it made me homesick.

It whined and nosed at me to get up. I did, a little shakey, and paused when something crunched under my boots. I looked down and saw shattered white china pieces with odd broken up markings on them. I frowned and crouched down to get a better look. I picked one up and turned it over. The back was oddly smooth and curved. I turned it back over and saw a smudge of blue near one side, a peak of red on the 'top' of the piece...

(The hell?!?)

Full of grossed out horror, I dropped it, stepping back. It was part of a Togepi shell! I only knew of one Togepi...I looked down to see more fragments and small pieces of bone. Though I hadn't been the one to crush it when it was alive, I felt guilty at having freakin' landing and then stepping on it more in death. Poor Togepi.

I looked around more, taking in the big picture and taking in my surroundings. What should've been Sub-Lab One, was a mass of ruins. The moon was full overhead and the crickets chirped. Chunks of concrete littered everywhere, I had stepped in from my dimension to this one on a relatively debris-clear area, but around me were concrete chunk mountains.

"What happened?" I whispered. No one answered my question and I was a bit glad. The Wolf and I made our way up one sturdy-ish mountain and got our first look around...at disaster.

"Oh no," I gasped, surveying the damage. Whatever destroyed this, destroyed it well. Team Rocket Headquarters was no more. The trees that had surrounded it, lush and full, had been incinerated in a hundred foot circle around HQ. Beyond that, the forest was fine.

The Wolf whined and I tenatively scratched behined its ears. It seemed to find comfort within it.

Carefully, we made our way down and into the ruined forest. The smell of charring was still there, but not strong. Whatever had happened, it happened a while ago. New growth was already happening among the ashes.

Ashes..

Ash. 

Gary.

I gulped, thinking of Gary being left alone with Xanady. Four hours for me and ten months for him. I started thinking as we walked, the Wolf my unspoken lookout. It walked ahead and I got to discreetly check that it was indeed a female. I was greatful for that, female anythings are easier to talk to. Naturally!

I saw a flash of red to my right, deep in the forest that lined the road I was walking. I turned to see it and saw nothing there.

The Wolf had stopped to and she whined.

"You saw it too then?" I asked her. She looked up at me, regarding me with dark eyes. "We need to keep walking. Viridian is this way and I'm sure we can stop at the Center for the night."

We kept walking and I kept seeing the red. By now, I dismissed the idea that it was a campfire. Campfires don't follow you when you walk.

The Wolf growled, _"That's it, I'm gonna flush that thing out!"_

Without waiting, she lept into the shrubs in the direction of the redness.

"Oh-kay..." Pause. "Did she just...ah...um...Oh excretion." I sighed as I leaned against a tree, wishing for a nice cold glass of H20.

I dug into my pockets for the stick of gum I grabbed from Mom's Intrigue and relished in the cinnamon satisfaction that only a nice fresh stick of Big Red can provide. I heard growls and barks that were accompanied by what sounded like a horse whinnying.

"I hope she doesn't think I'm eating Equine for dinner," I muttered softly.

I turned at the sudden crashing noises that came in the direction that Wolf ran off in. I peered into the full moon litness of the forest, saw the flames coming closer. What was it?

Whinnying + crashing through brush + flames = ??

I didn't have a chance to hope it was only a Ponyta as the huge Rapidash was herded out onto the trail in front of me. The stallion wasn't as big as I thought, though it was no pony-sized thing. It had been nipped in various places, mostly on its legs, by the Wolf and small streams of blood had trickled weakly down its legs.

Wolf stepped out, grinning as only she could, _"Nice work if I do say so myself!"_

The Rapidash snaked its head low to the ground, ears pinned back flat, and bared its teeth..

"You'd better stay away from the hooves," I warned her. What was I supposed to do with this thing? Why had it been following us?

_"The small cat didn't lie then, you can understand me!"_ The Wolf seemed pleased. _"My name is Moonsong and I'm honored to be a part of your Ordeal. I hope there's lots of fighting!"_

I was about to answer her when a voice broke in.

_"Nice rifraff you're hanging around with, Cirrus."_ The voice fairly trembled with suppressed sarcasm. _"And I'm sure there will be tons of fighing, dog."_

Moonsong snarled at the slur and the Rapidash raised his head, staring down at me with fire-red eyes. The flames of its mane flickered in the night breeze.

"Gary?" I almost fainted in shock, "But...how? Again? Is this what Mew wanted me to see?"

_"You left me,"_ the voice accused, _"You willingly left me with that psycho-bitch."_

"No, I..." Mew's necklace warned me of the mindgames Xanady played with Gary.

_"_Why_?"_ his voice was suddenly sorrowful, _"Do you know what she had me do? If I hadn't kept thinking of you, I think I might have gone insane."_

I acted without thinking and I threw my arms around his neck in a hug, only to back away in extreme pain. I stiffled a scream and the tears that threated to fall.

"You don't trust me?"

He looked a little guilty, _"How can I?"_

"No," I shook my head, walking back up to him. "I don't believe that." I raised my hands again to the flaming mane. "I helped you once before..."

I lowered my hands towards the flames, closing my eyes, "...and I will help you again."

I heard Moonsong mutter something about "crazy humans" as the heat around my hands grew intense and burning. I grabbed onto the ridge of his neck and held on as the heat, which had my hands feeling like pins and needles, started to subside a bit, and then disappeared suddenly.

I felt his head leaning on my shoulder, whuffling sobs into my hair, as whatever barrier Xanady put up, fell away. My hands hurt like hell, but I stroked his neck reassuringly anyway. I'd need a potion to relieve the burns.

_"While this is all so very interesting," _Moonsong broke in, _"Do you suppose we could get to this Center you keep prattling about?"_

"Where did you find such an irritating creature?" Gary said.

*****

We walked, the three of us, side by side. I had tried to get in touch with Mew, but with no luck. Gary filled me in on the details as we walked. It seems that he was the first of Xanady's victims. Transformed into a Ponyta and forced to lure others into her insinuous trap. She had been quiet the first month I'd been gone, then struck in full force.

She had used a variety of little plans that fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Plan one was using Psychic Pokémon, those not killed by my ride home, to freeze everyone in Headquarters in their tracks. From the lowliest Rocket to Giovanni himself, all had been changed and Gary had witnessed it all. He let me know that they were captured after transformed and put into storage. It seemed that Xanady had a dislike for Team Rocket.

Plan two involved using genetically altered Butterfrees to sprinkle the closest towns, Pallet and Viridian, with a change powder. It worked instantly, either by inhaling it or by it coming in physical contact with the human.

The boldest plan involved using five each of the highest evolution of a Psychic Pokémon: Alakazam, Hypno, Exeggutor, Starmie, Mr. Mime, and Slowbro. Their most powerful attack was altered and synchronized with the others' to produce a new version of the Psybeam attack that changed the genetic code, the DNA, of any human in the way of the powerful wave. It changed the humans into the Pokémon that most fit the human. Trainers that trained Water Types became a Water Type, Fire with Fire, and so on. 

Only Trainers that were travelling deep inside mountains, like Mt. Moon in Kanto or the Union Caves in Johto, had been spared the blast. The Psybeam was a controlled blast, contained and precise. Just like Xanady wanted it. She herself was spared the effects, as were any normal Pokémon or those already changed, like Gary and the members of Team Rocket.

Life in this dimension had been ripped at the seams. Cities fell into ruin, Pokémarts were raided, and the Leagues were abandoned. The Elite Four disappeared and families tried to stay together, but varying Types made it difficult.

All because of one person's insane mind. Xanady.

"She's the key. She's the one to undo this." I said as the ruins of Viridian came into view.

_"Nice plan, but for one little thing."_ Gary said.

"What's that?"

_"She is holed up in Pallet, that's where her new HQ is at. It's heavily guarded."_

"Great! We'll fight our way in!" Moonsong grinned, her tongue lolling out.

_"She must have been busy last night, too busy to come after you."_ He said, ignoring Moonsong. _"Xanady has sworn to do the same to you. It seems you're her last loose end."_

"Fabulous." I murmured. "Hey, why were you there? In the forest around the Headquarters, I mean."

_"I remembered that you said you'd be back in ten months. After I ran from Xanady last month, I hid out in the forest around here, hiding from her minions. It wasn't easy, but I had this feeling that you could be the one to save us all."_

"But I thought all the prophecies were fullfilled by Ash." I yawned. "Aren't they?"

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

"By the way, what happened to Ash, Misty, and Brock?"

Gary rolled his eyes, _"Ash escaped the wave. He had been in Mt. Moon looking for a Clefairy. Misty and Brock have been captured by Xanady."_

"Where is he now?"

He stared at me, judging me. _"He is still in Mt. Moon. A secret hideout of sorts. Other Trainers who were in Mt.Moon and also escaped have formed a band to take out Xanady."_

"They're gonna play Hanson?"

I stared down at Moonsong. "You know about Hanson?"

_"Sure! Us Wolves love to eat up little girls!"_

*****

We had to be careful as well as quiet in the ruined city, as Gary didn't know if there were any of Xanady's "people" around waiting for my appearance. I was hoping there'd be something in the form of medicines in the Pokémart and if not there, then the Center. It was quiet as we walked down the road, not even the slight pounding Gary's hooves made was all that noisey. 

Moonsong walked ahead, sniffing the air for anyone. Her ears were flicked back to us, waiting for directions.

I was shocked at what I saw. Tattered ruins of clothes, glass shards from busted out shop windows, Pokeballs of all kinds were scattered around and broken. Not much of humanity remained. We made it to the Mart, but it was a charred heap that had collapsed in on itself. The Center was in a similar condition.

I knew it was futile, but I went up the Centers' stairs anyway, debris cluttering them, and stopped. While the outer walls remained largely intact, the Center had collapsed in on itself. Hopefully, no one had been inside.

I was about to rejoin the two when a nagging feeling tugged at my stomach. I walked around the side of the Center and saw a black backpack. I cheered inwardly as I carefully, painfully, picked it up and ran back. "Look what I found!" I exclaimed, proud of myself.

I sat down right there on the side of the street and opened the pack. I felt a slight twinge of guilt at rummaging in someone elses pack, but quickly supressed it. Inside was a wallet, a slim case, a few Pokeballs, some TM's, a few poitions, and berries of all sorts in baggies. Luckily, the trainer had been very organized and labled the baggies. There were regular berries, ten gold berries, and pzncure berries.

One of the potions was a burn potion and I used it on my hands. Instantly, they began to tingle and I had to look away as the blisters healed themselves and the redness faded. The tingling stopped and my hands were back to their "normal" tanned selves.

I flexed my fingers and grinned.

_"Uh, next please?"_ Gary stamped one hoof. _"Your dog did a number on me over here."_

"Moonsong! I told you to go before we left!" I chastized her.

She hung her head, _"I'm sorry, Mom."_

"You two are not funny, you know that?" Gary looked at us and glared.

"Whoo! Glare Attack!" I dug out a potion in defense. "Please, just...let me use this...Okay?"

I heard Gary muttering about how "unfair" it was that we girls were ganging up on him as I healed the numerous cuts. I gave both him and Moonsong three each of the gold berries. 

Though Moonsong said she wasn't a fruit-eater, she ate the berries anyway. I hoped they would give her a bit of a power-up and she looked a bit less fatigued, as did Gary.

I slung the pack on my back and looked at my friends. "Shall we go?"

_"Yeah, but I know it'll be faster if I gave you a ride."_

"Oh, you trust me now?" I smiled as I vaulted onto his back.

_"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"_ He said as we started out.

"Well, gee, there's the first time. I'll let you know when it's enough." I looked down to Moonsong. "Can you keep up?"

_"Hah! Pony over here can't outrun me!"_ Once more, that infectuous grin.

I grinned back as we started out and up, towards the Viridian Forest and then Pewter City. After that..Mt. Moon and Ash Ketchum would be waiting for us.

Maybe I should call to let them know we're coming!

* * *

Wow, I made it to Ten Chapers! I'm impressed with myself. 

I hope everyone is enjoying the show so far! Bricka-bracka-firecracka-sis-boom-bah! Pikajenn, Pikajenn, rah rah rah! 


	12. Part 11

-journey part 11-   
watch and wonder

" 'Cos all I can do is watch and wonder,  
Where the boy I know has gone."

--M2M 

*****

The ride to Pewter was a fast one. Even though Moonsong was keeping up nicely, I could hear her steady breathing becoming a bit labored. Gary hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You think we should stop for the night?" 

_"No, not yet,"_ came the curt reply.

Moonsong whined in disagreement.

_"We'll camp just outside of Mt. Moon. I don't want to stop and make us vulnerable. I have a secret spot that we'll be safe at for the night."_

And so the ride continued. It was a smooth one, even riding bareback, but the two of them ran as if Xanady was right behind us. Maybe she was. For now, all I could do was wait.

*****

What felt like hours of now azz-numbing riding, and in reality had only been about twenty minutes, stopped as we suddenly came upon the ruins of Pewter. We stopped on the top of a ridge outside of the city, the backlash of wind from our ride gusting past us. I started to get off, but Gary told me not to.

_"We'll skirt around the city limits. I know there are some of Xanady's people around here."_ He looked down at the city, there were no lights on anywhere. _"I know there are some down there...waiting for you."_

"Yes, I can smell them. Some have recently passed by." Moonsong sniffed at the ground, wrinkling her muzzle at whatever scent she picked up.

"Gee, it's so nice to be reminded that I'm a liability." I muttered. "Please, let's just go before they come back. I don't want to make a scene."

_"As you wish, Highness."_ Gary said as he picked up the pace, keeping to the forest surrounding Pewter.

It was eerie. No sounds when there should be some. No people, cars, not even someone walking a Pokémon. At one point, I thought I saw glowing red eyes, but when I looked again, there was nothing...so I said nothing. If Gary or Moonsong hadn't picked it up, then I must be seeing things.

Pewter fell behind us, literally..a chunk of concrete or something fell to the ground...as we made our way on the road to Mt. Moon. Moonsong had spooked at the noise, growled over her shoulder, and followed us. About ten minutes of winding path and brush later, I could see the dark entrance to Mt. Moon.

I shivered. "Man, that is one spooky looking sight."

_"Try walking in there. There are strange Pokémon in there."_ Gary said as he led the way into the forest. 

We made "camp" in a clearing about twenty feet from the road leading to the mountains' entrance. I could still see it, though a few branches blocked my way. I slid off Gary's back and took off the pack. It still felt wierd, taking this unknown Trainers' pack, but it would help me more than the lost Trainer.

_"You guys stay here,"_ Gary said. _"I have to go check some things out."_

With that for an explaination, he left.

_"Is he always so nice?"_ Moonsong looked after him, puzzlement in her speech.

"Eh, kind of. I really only met him a month ago." I unrolled the sleeping bag that was attatched to the pack and used the pack itself as a lumpy pillow. "He's not really that bad. He used to be a lot more arrogant."

_"Somehow, that's not hard to believe."_ She stretched, very cat-like. _"I'm sorry to do this, but I need to hunt. I'm starving and your little berries won't fill me up. Do you mind?"_

"No," I waved her on. "Please, go ahead. I'll be okay here."

She didn't look that convinced, and said, _"I'll be very quick,"_ as she left.

Now with both Gary and Moonsong gone, I felt very alone. I rubbed the necklace Mew gave me. It had been growing warm and now was very hot in my hands. Could it be?

"Mew?" I called out, my voice echoing disturbingly. I tried a little softer. "Mew, I know you're around. Show yourself!"

I heard a whooshing noise and turned around to see Washu and Ares staring at me.

I blinked. "This is so not funny guys."

"What?" Washu asked. "What do you mean? I'm not being funny. I'm the number one scientific genuis!"

"Yeah and what do you think you're doing, yelling like that?" Ares demanded, the moonlight glinting off his black hair. "Do you know how many of Xanady's creations are running around here?"

"Gee, why don't you tell me....Mewtwo!" I was a bit smug at the shocked look on Ares' face.

_"How did you know?"_

"You'd rather not know and I'd rather not tell you." I glared at them. "Now, how about more appropriate forms?"

The two sighed and glanced at each other. Washu and Ares were both surrounded by blue light and when it faded...I winced.

Mewtwo stood where Washu stood and Mew hovered where Ares stood.

"C'mon! Do you think I would think you would...geeze! Proper forms, please!"

The shrugged and reached up to the tops of their heads, between their ears. Zippers appeared suddenly, right down their centers, and they unzipped their costumes to reveal the truth.

"You two have been watching Looney Toons too much."

The Mew and Mewtwo costumes disappeared and Mew giggled, pleased with her trick.

_"You are so silly, Cirrus! We thought you'd enjoy Washu and Ares!"_

"Well, I did...I do....It's just that this isn't the best of times!" I sat down on my borrowed sleeping bag and looked up at the most powerful Psychic Pokémon of this dimension. "If you hadn't noticed, that is."

Mewtwo was the first to speak, _"Of course we noticed, we'd be fools not to. All of the Legendary Pokémon are in hiding and Mew and I have been waiting for you to return. Everything rides on your shoulders."_

"Why me?"

_"You are the only human Xanady cannot influence,"_ Mew said, hovering near me, her voice a gentle chime. _"It is because you are from a different dimension and also because you wear my necklace. You have to destroy her and her plans. Once you do that..."_

I frowned at her pause."What? Once I destroy her, everyone will become human again, all that was destroyed will be made whole again, and people will forget?"

_"No, but it's a beginning."_ This from Mewtwo.

"You. My question to YOU!" I couldn't keep the anger from my voice. "Why didn't you tell me? Why keep me, not only in suspense, but indebted to Team Rocket? To Xanady her-freaking-self?"

_"I am sorry and I know I cannot do anything now to be satsifactory to you."_ Mewtwo looked uncomfortable. _"I will be able to make it up to you, once Xanady is defeated. I can create a link to your dimension and this one. You can go back and forth as you wish. Or I can make the time equal in both dimensions. Or you can bring your family here."_

"Is that possible?" I breathed. "The possibilities....I could bring my mother here and we could live here. She'd be so happy!"

_"Then I guess you have your motivation."_

"Gary!" I lept to my feet. Mew and Mewtwo vanished as Gary stepped into the clearing.

_"Who were you talking to? And where is that dog?"_ He looked around and the moon lit his horn silver.

"Um, no one?" I snuggled down in the pack. He could find out later, when we weren't so stressed. "Moonsong had to go hunting, she was hungry."

His eyes narrowed as he setteld down beside me. The warmth radiated off of him, just as when he'd been a Charizard. _"She could get us caught."_

"No I won't, horse." Moonshine chided as she stepped into the clearing. I thought I saw a splotch of blood on her muzzle. _"I hope no one has a fondness for purple rats, 'cause they're good eating!"_

Moonsong's words took me back into the clutches of a Spearow and I shivered as I closed my eyes to block the image. I felt her lying near me, curling up on her side. So now I was a Pokémon/Wolf sandwich, snuggled between a Rapidash and a Wolf. I would be so safe!

*****

"Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to see Ash I go!" I whistled the rest cheerfully off-key.

Behind me, I heard colletive grumbling, mostly about "pain in one's ears". I ignored it, reveling in the bright sunshine and warm breeze. Fortunately, Xanady had no control over the weather and it was simply drop, dead gorgeous!

The entrance to Mt. Moon loomed ahead of us, a small wooden sign was posted nearby, warning Trainers of the Pokémon inside. The usual cave fare: Ratattas, Geodudes, Onix, Zubat, and the possibility of their evolved forms, save for Onix.

We strode inside, instantly envoloped by a dank coolness and utter, pitch darkness.

"Um, I don't suppose either of you know Flash?" I asked, the only light from the forest behind us and Gary's flaming mane and tail.

_"No, of course not."_ This from Gary. _"Do you?"_

"Why would you want to flash a cave?"

I burst out laughing at Moonsong's innocent question, the sound echoing in the cave. I shut up quickly, not wanting to attract any undue attention and tried to explain it to her. "No, Moonsong, it's not like that. Flash is a way of lighting dark places, like this cave."

_"Well, I can see just fine. What about you?"_ Moonsong asked Gary.

He snorted, _"Of course I can see in the dark and anyway, Flash isn't required all the time. I know where I'm going, so just follow me."_

Before he could protest, I vaulted onto his back, "Because I don't wanna slow you guys down."

_"But..."_

"Go. Now. Before I start singing again."

Gary shifted from one hoof to the other. _"But I..."_

"Mm-bop, dop dop doo wop, diddy-bop..."

_"STOP!"_ Gary started off and I heard Moonsong snickering. _"I don't know what that was for, but it was painfull!"_

I thought I heard Mew's tinkling laugh, but I didn't make an attempt to contact her.

*****

Mt. Moon was indeed a creepy place, dark and spooky. I mostly kept down low against Gary's neck, to keep warm, and tried not to fall asleep. I didn't get that much sleep last night and had actually had a nightmare. Xanady had caught me, re-transformed me, and totally destroyed this dimension. She injured me fatally and laughed as she crossed over into my dimension and did the same. The last thing I saw before I died was Xanady.

No Pokémon bothered us, though I felt like we were constantly being watched. I guessed that they were all in hiding, not wanting to be bothered. At one point, I thought I heard the low growl of an Onix, but I couldn't see crap past the light Gary's flames let off.

"So you said that Ash was unaffected?" My voice echoed slightly.

_"Yeah. That looser has always been the lucky one."_ He snorted. _"Figures he'd come out of this without even a scratch."_

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity struck the ground in front of us.

Gary reared up in surprise, throwing me off.

I struck the ground hard, stars filled my vision, and the wind was knocked out of me. I heard Moonsong growling meanacingly. I stood up, using the rock I struck as an aide, and brought my left hand up to the back of my head. It came away sticky with blood.

_"STAY AWAY!"_ The Pokémon voice was full of anger and determination. _"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"_

It was Pikachu.

Gary sounded bored and a bit miffed. _"It's just me, Pikachu. I've brought help for Ash."_

The electric mouse stood on top of a rocky ledge. I could see it now since electricity sparked at its cheeks. It looked a bit undecisive. A minute passed and finally, it said, _"Allright, but he isn't doing too well."_

Pikachu disapeared and Gary started walking to the left. Moonsong's eyes caught the flicker of his flames and reflected the light as she stared up at me.

"Yeah?"

_"Are you okay?"_

I nodded, though it made me a bit dizzy and my stomach tied in nautious knots.

_"Come on, I hope they have water in their den."_

I followed her and Gary, folllowing the guiding light of his fire. I wondered about what Pikachu had said. Had Xanady made it in here somehow? Perhaps she had she modified the beams' intensity...

I didn't have much time to ponder the thought. We rounded a bend and suddenly we were surrounded by light. The hideaway was in a large cavern, its roof soaring a hundred feet easily. There was a small skylight directly above the center of the "room" and it let in fresh air and sunlight. There were people here, about fifty and about half of them were not changed. Most of them teenagers, Trainers on their journey's. A few were adults, those who haven't outgrown their wanderlust.

Many were changed in some way, perhaps they had been near the entrance of Mt. Moon or not far enough inside. Some had slight changes like the coloration of Pokémon, others had physically changed: fins, tails, ears, or even wings. Those were like me. Others were not as "fortunate"; they looked like a horror directors dream come to life. One girl looked like a Ponyta-centuar, one boy had a Jolteons lower hindquarters, and one other girl looked like a full-grown Beedrill, save that she had human eyes and long blond hair.

Pikachu stood next to Gary and was talking to him. I was not near enough to hear their conversation, but when Gary followed Pikachu, I followed closely, Moonsong by my side.

There was a small niche on the right side of the cavern. A small group of people, some changed, some not, surrounded the entrance of the niche. Pikachu muttered a warning and the crowd parted to let us through. I heard Gary gasp in surprise, a sound mingled with...sorrow?

I shoved ahead of him to see a small form laying on a small, natural ledge from the niche wall. Huddled beneath blankets and breathing harshly, lay Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master. 

* * *

What happened to Ash? Will Cirrus' nightmare come true? Did Togepi really get squashed? All this and more in the next exciting chapter!

It's unquestionably a great read!


	13. Part 12

-journey part 12-   
Tag, you're it

"Changin' all the time  
Playin' with your mind  
Modified or rearranged  
Everything has gotta change."

--Everything Changes 

*****

_Toge briiiiii!_

Images of crushed shell, collapsed concrete, and the betrayal in Gary's eyes....all of it haunted me.

I sat on an ledge that hung over a still pool, my legs tucked beneath me Indian-style. I was deep in the cave, though not too far from the rest of the Trainers. I needed to think and the only way to do that, was to be alone. I didn't even bring Moonsong with me, and Gary...well, he was taking over as leader of this rag-tag group of survivors.

Below me, the pool glowed as moonlight fell onto its surface from a small, natural duct high in the ceiling.

I tossed a pebble in the pool, watching it fall, tumbling over and over before finally hitting the surface. It vanished with a plopping noise and swiftly disappeared from sight. I saw a flash of white and orange; a Goldeen or maybe a Seaking. It didn't matter though, what could when Ash was...

I really didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I had shoved past Gary and the others and saw Ash laying under those blankets. But it wasn't the same Ash and I would have had a hard time even _trying_ to recognize him if it weren't for Pikachu being so loyal. For all that I saw was a sick, full blooded Dragonite; the only markings on him that marked him as Ash were the zigzag marks beneath his eyes as they had remained unchanged.

_Could I have prevented this?_ I tossed in another pebble.

Splosh.

_"You can't blame yourself."_

I turned around, unable to see in the darkness as my eyes had adjusted to the moonlight, and all I saw were red glowing eyes. I wasn't afraid, for some reason.

The eyes moved closer to me and I had the sense that it was friendly. I was right, for once.

An Umbreon stepped closer to me, gold glinting off its eboney body. It sat next to me and stared out at the pool. _"You have to learn to forgive yourself, Cirrus."_

That shocked me. "How do you know my name?"

It turned its head, cocking it at an angle, and seemed to smile. _"You really don't know...who I am?"_

I shook my head, my eyes darting over it. _Had it been human?_

It closed its eyes for a second, reopening them to stare out once more at the pool. _"Once upon a time, you promised to help me, to take me to safety. You failed me. When things seemed to be at their worst, you saved me, my avenging angel."_

"Eevee?" I gasped, suddenly unable to take my eyes from it.

_"Yes!"_

Tears filled my eyes, blurring the sight of this proud Pokémon. I brushed them away and reached out a hand to him. The thick black fur was luxuriously soft, kitten soft, and he sighed beneath my touch. "How did you evolve?"

_"After Xanady went nuts, I left Professor Oak and hid in the forests. I never stayed in one place for too long, since I wasn't sure if Xanady was going to use me like she did Gary. I wasn't going to be her puppet. I trained at night and hid during the day. I battled any who would take me on, and sometimes just to protect myself."_ He looked up at me. _"I had been following you from Viridian. I fought off any who came too close to your group."_

"I'm sorry." The words hung like dirty laundry.

_"Why?"_ The Umbreon crept into my lap and lay its head on my knee. _"I forgave myself, you, and even Xanady a long time ago. I still want to kick her ass, but I've forgiven her."_

"Humph, I'm glad we're thinking on the same level, but I don't know if I can forgive myself."

_"You have to, if we are to succeed and defeat Xanady."_

"Can you stop saying that name? It's really driving me buggy."

_"What, this? Xanady, Xanady, Xanady..."_

I placed my hands around his muzzle, hushing him. "Really, I'm begging you...Don't say that name."

*****

_"CIRRUS!"_

I lept to my feet and hit my shoulder on an unseen outcropping of rock. Umbreon was launched from my lap and nearly fell into the pool below. 

Moonsong's eyes reflected the water and I saw fear in those eyes. _"It's Gary...he's going nuts!"_

We sped through the small warren of tunnles, Umbreon providing the light from a Flash, and we made it quickly to the main chamber. Inside, I heard Gary shouting and the sound of flames roaring.

My first look was of Gary being held down by Vine Whips, the slender green lengths wrapping around Gary and holding him down. Then there was a burst of flame and the vines retracted, only to lash forth again.

"STOP!" I shouted, then screamed it, and a sudden crack of electricity punctuated my words. A Thundershock. I ran forward, unconcerned at how I regained a small electric attack, and dashed through the crowd. "What is going on here?"

"He attacked Ash," An unchanged man named Anthony said. "He knocked Pikachu unconscious and then tried to kill Ash."

"Is that true?" I stared up at Gary. "Did you...?"

A sudden, wild look overcame his eyes and he reared up and lunged at me. I fell to the side and he ran past and out of the chamber. I ran after him, out of the light and into the darkness. Behind me, I heard angry voices, punctuated by a loud, "PIKA PI!"

What could I do? I ran as fast as I could, but he _was_ a Rapidash. The angry voices faded and was replaced by the thudding of hooves. He wasn't running very fast, the Vine Whips must've really hurt him. I followed the flames, a streak of yellow and red, and suddenly we were out of Mt. Moon and into the daylight.

I was anything but cautious as I ran out into the path outside of Mt. Moon and I stopped suddenly. Gary was nowhere in sight, but I caught sight of sindged and still smoking leaves and branches that marked his flight. He'd run through the clearing we'd camped at last night and past that.

I stood in the clearing we had camped in and called out his name, over and over again. I waited about twenty minutes and then turned back to the safety of Mt. Moon. The entrance was ten feet from me when it happened.

I heard the startled cries of Pokémon in the distance, in the direction Gary had run towards. Was he attacking someone else? I saw two Spearows fly high into the air and fall like stones back into the thick canopy of trees. Whatever it was, was coming this way.

I ran to the entrance and turned around. All I saw was a slight disturbance in the air, like the ripples of a stone's passing into a pool of water. The ripple moved fast and it ran right through me.

As it did, Mew's necklace burned white-hot and I could see an aura of pure white surrounding me. Despite the pain the necklace brought, I wondered if I would have a crab-shaped mark branded onto my chest. I turned, drunkenly, to see the ripple vanish into the trees, moving towards Pewter.

I gasped then, unaware that I'd been holding my breath. I felt like a marionette that just had its strings cut.

_"Xanady!"_ Mew's voice chimed from beside me. I spun towards the voice to see her sitting on the Mt. Moon sign. _"I'm sorry, Cirrus, I wasn't quick enough again." _The little Pokémon looked positively distraught.

"Don't worry, Mew," I said, reaching out a paw towards her. "It's o...okay..." I dropped to the ground, clutching my three-fingered paw. Already, I was shrinking, again.

_"I guess I'm not the great genius I thought I was."_ Mew's voice was wry. _"But honestly, I'm suprised it wasn't an instantaneous change, so maybe my necklace helped after all."_

"Helped how?" I demanded, stepping out of my now useless mound of clothes. "Mew, I'm a foot and a half tall, I have three fingers on each hand, and I'm....not pink." I blinked. I was still Raichu-tan.

Mew giggled. _"You look funny! A Mew with Raichu ears...and a tail-tip, and other markings..."_

I took a look over at myself. I was fully a Mew, but with Raichu ears and tail tip. I had tan fur, darker at my finges and toes, like mittens and socks, and a cream underbelly that reached up to my throat. I had Pikachu black back stripes and Mew let me know I still had red cheeks.

Mew giggled again.

"What's so funny?" I sniffled. "Mew, I'm a Pokéfreak! What am I now? A Raimewchu?"

This sent the little cat into more fits of giggles.

"Fine! You can just take this..." I ripped angrily at the necklace, but it wouldn't budge.

_"Sorry, but you can't take that off."_ Her voice was suddenly sober and serious.

"Give me one good reason why."

_"If you take it off, Xanady will claim you...body, mind, and spirit. As it is, _you_ are the one shielding Ash's hideout from Xanady's Psychics. They can't influence those people if you are under my protection."_

"But Gary..."

_"Gary is fine and unharmed. What you were chasing, what attacked Ash, was a shade...an physical illusion, if you will. Gary had nothing to do with this. It was a trick to get you out into the open."_

"So Xanady knows where I am, where Ash is, and this whole thing was a trick?"

A nod.

"So Gary is..."

_"Gary is somewhat influenced by Xanady still. He is a puppet of sorts, but not her ears or eyes."_

"Why did I become a Mew?"

_"I have shared a great deal of my own power with you. It was only natural for the wave to shape you thusly. That you retain certain Pikachu/Raichu features is part of the shielding of the necklace. It was trying to do its job and those features are permanently yours, save for the tail-tip."_ Mew looked pleased.

"You know what? I don't like you right now, Mew. I really don't."

In response, she formed a TK bubble of light blue around my shed clothes, lifting them into the air. _"There, there, Cirrus...there, there."_

*****

Mew had Teleported both me and my clothes back to the main chamber. I reappeared next to Ash's niche, but Mew wasn't around.

_"I'll be back..."_ Her telepathic voice faded away.

I snorted and stood up, suddenly aware that people were staring at me.

"Look, it's a Mew!"

"I thought they were a legend?"

"That can't be a Mew, it must be a Ditto!"

Pikachu bounded over to me, its cheeks sparking dangerously. _"Who are you and how did you get in here?"_

I sighed, "My name is Cirrus and I came in here with Gary."

_"Prove it."_

I rolled my eyes. _They don't call them Team Stubborn for nothing._

Since I couldn't see any higher than people's knees, I shouted for Moonsong. She recognised my voice and ran towards it. She froze when she saw me, her hackles rose, and she growled.

"Moonsong, it's me!" I raised my arms in surrender.

Still baring her teeth, she stalked over and sniffed my paws. She was taller than me, too tall. Umbreon joined her a second later and his eyes widened. _"Cirrus? How?"_

His words eerily echoed mine and I sank against the wall. "There was another wave and I got caught. I was running after Gary and..."

_"What are you talking about?"_ The voice was annoyed and definately Gary's. _"I've been here the whole time."_

I was confused, Mews words that it had been an illusion haunted me. "Moonsong, you ran and got me and told me that Gary had attacked Ash and we ran and saw Gary being Vine Whipped and..."

People were still staring. Umbreon broke the silence.

_"I fell asleep in your lap when we were at the pool. The next thing I knew, you had jumped up and ran out. I followed you as far as I could, but you ran so fast that I lost you."_ He paused. _"Cirrus, you never entered the main chamber and no one raised a Vine Whip at Gary once."_

"And I would never hurt Ash. He...we've all been through too much to stoop to silly rivalrys." Gary stared down at me and I was flooded by fear. 

_I feel like I'm loosing my mind._

*****

_"We strike at dawn..."_

The words, Gary's words, echoed in my mind that night. I felt stupid. Why had I run outside when I knew it to be unsafe? I would've been fine here, in the depths of Mt. Moon, but nooo I had to be the heroine. The only advantage to being a Mew was the ability to fly and I used that to get quickly back to the main chamber. Once again I had been reflecting...meditating, by the pool. It hadn't helped.

The main chamber was filled with snoring, sleeping beings. A very few were like me and unable to sleep, but those were more restless due to the want to fight. Gary had taken up camp near Ash, who hadn't awaken once yet, and Moonsong and Umbreon were there too. Pikachu had resigned itself to a spot near, but not on Ash.

From my vantage point, they all looked pretty silly, like one big slumber party. Yet, it wasn't funny and actually it was very serious. Seriousness must make Mews sleepy, cause suddenly I was tired. I dropped down to an empty spot near the wall farthest from Gary, curled up into a small ball, and fell asleep.

*****

Pre-dawn came way too quickly. I'd been hoping that the whole, "We strike at dawn" thing was a big cliché. Alas, I was wrong.

Gary, Moonsong, Umbreon, and Pikachu split the group into four teams, a Psychic on each for communications. Ash was to stay behind with one of the Chansey-morphs. She would care for him since he was still unconscious. Also left behind was a Ryhorn and an Arcanine, two of the *real* Pokémon, for protection.

I hovered meekly behind Gary as he led his group out of Mt. Moon. I still felt stupid at being tricked so easily. Stupid and guilty for believing that Gary would attack Ash. Moonsong and Umbreon's group would run ahead and scout out Xanady's forces in Pallet. Pikachu and Gary's groups fell behind them, the main hitting force. Twenty minutes of flat-out running and flying passed before Gary spoke to me.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Sure," I said, faltering in mid-flight, skimming the ground before regaining my concentration and altitude.

_"When you first changed, Jessie and James let me know that your form was unstable, that you would die if not in a human form. Is it stable now? Will you be okay?"_

I didn't answer, I wasn't sure.

_"You are stable."_ Mew appeared on the other side of Gary. _"Shh...he can't see or sense me, so don't let on that you do."_

"Well? Are you?" For the first time, I saw what I thought was worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mew vanished when I answered Gary.

Gary fell silent as the group raced through Viridian Forest. 

An Abra hovered near Gary. _"Xanady's forces are concentrated in Pallet. There are none in our way."_

"Fine. We'll rest on Route One for a half-hour and then we're on to battle."

Viridian City was quiet and no one bothered us, though I thought I saw shadows in broken windows of buildings. I shivered and kept up with the group.

When we reached Route One, Gary stopped his and Pikachu's group in a clearing by the side of the road. I thought I recognized it, but I shook my head. I was probably wrong. I landed in a tree branch and lay on my stomach; forearms, legs, and tail hanging over the branch. I closed my eyes, wanting to shut out the sight of Pokémon, full and half-changed, and people who were avidly watching the Rapidash and Pikachu talking to them. There was a Slowking who provided a translation for those who didn't understand.

I didn't want to understand, even though I did. He was talking about battle stratedgy and the main thing was taking Xanady alive. Those that got in our way were to be held captive and those that tried to kill, would be killed.

* * *

A Rapidash clone, what a low trick!  
It's undeniably shady!

In the next exciting chapter:  
It's the final showdown between Xanady and those she wronged. Will Cirrus come out triumphant or will Xanady win after all?


	14. Part 13

-journey part 13-   
The End of Our Song

"In the darkness is the light   
Surrender, we'll win the fight   
This girl's walked through fire and ice   
But I come out on the other side of paradise."

--So Wierd Theme Song 

*****

Fighting definately sucks. If I ever make it back home in one piece, I'm not sure that I'd ever fight again. But was it the fighting or the brute violence of it all? See, I've fought at school, seen the most violent movies, listend to rap music, but none of that could've prepared me for what I saw. I mean, I know that it isn't what you hear or listen to that matters, it's what you feel in your heart. I was feeling pretty sick then.

I would've expected a Pokémon battle to be as stratedgized and calculated as a small fight between Trainers. Nuh-uh, none of that here. What I was facing and zooming around and through, was instinctively fought. I should've been extremely indifferent to the fighting around me, but I wasn't. I felt frozen inside, deep inside in the place that says what's right and what's wrong.

I played the field, actually a meadow, full of angry, fighting, _dangerous_ Pokémon, and I hovered, darted, and evaded attacks, going from tree to tree, and relying on my flight speed. Luckily, I was pretty quick, because I really had no true desire to fight. This body was too new, unfamiliar. I probably could've whooped ass in my own body, happy to do so, but as a Mew...well, I felt weak.

I barely dodged an Ice Beam from an irate Poliwrath; the tree behind me became an ice sculpture. An Ivysaur used its Vines to Whip the Poliwrath out to Viridian. I smiled in thanks and we parted ways. I hoped I'd get a chance to thank it later on.

I paused on the top branches of a tall tree, momentarily hidden though some of the branches were smoking and smoldering. I could see Pallet just down the hill and it seemed to be in the same state as every other city. In ruins.

The Kadabra from Moonsong's group had let us know that Xanady had taken Professor Oak, Ash's Mom, Misty, and Brock as hostages in Ash's own house. They were not human anymore. Xanady had to have known that I was back.

A high-pitched yelp knocked me from my thoughts and almost from the tree. In the few moments I'd been up a tree, Moonsong had gotten hit. I saw her fall, totally encased in ice. 

Ice Beam.

I saw the Lapras responsible aiming another Ice Beam at Gary. He'd stumbled and fallen, apparently he'd run to aide Moonsong. It was more than I could presently take. Though I was about two hundred fighting filled feet from the Lapras, I rose high above the tree I'd been in and then I fell. I used the momentum from my descent to hurtle towards it. Anger for Moonsong fueled me and the air screamed around me. Then I realized _I_ was screaming too, an incredible anger that nearly blinded me.

I didn't notice the backlash of my flight tossing fighters of both factions aside like dolls. I only saw the Lapras, its mouth opening slowly, saw the Beam readying. It moved in slow motion to me, while I moved like a speeding bullet. I watched the Lapras getting bigger and bigger, but I only sped up. When I hit it, bullet style, the Ice Beam shot up harmlessly into the sky. I had struck it hard, went through it, purple bits of matter flew everywhere. It took a moment to realize it had actually been a Ditto.

Suddenly, Gary was there, up and unharmed, save for a cut on his foreleg. I hovered by him, purple goo dripping off me. I didn't hear Gary when he said something to me. I dropped to Moonsong's side, the war raging on around us. She was solidly encased by the thick Ice. I punched at it over and over, ignoring my own pain. The only thing that ended up being hurt were my fists. I stood over her, blood dripped onto the ice, when someting clicked within me.

I felt power concentrated in my right arm. I pulled back and let my fist fly. I'd learned Mega Punch.

Shards of ice flew and Moonsong gasped, sucking in air to her battered lungs. She looked like she'd be okay, but I didn't bother asking.

It was the last straw for me. "Get her to someplace safe," I commanded Gary as I rose up into the air and darted to Ash's house.

It lay, untouched, undamaged, by the mess that Xanady had created. The rest of Pallet was as totalled as I'd thought I'd seen from the tree. I didn't even want to think about the damage done to Johto.

"Xanady!" I called out, my voice strong.

From the house below, came movement. A group of fighting Pokémon stepped out: A few Machop, Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee. They saw me, hovering far above them. One ran inside and a moment later, came back, trailing behind Xanady.

The "reunion" wasn't as dramatic as I'd thought it would be.

"Looks like someone wasn't carefull," Xanady sneered, "Or didn't your precious Gary tell you anything?"

"Oh, he told me, aiight." I sneered back, "But enought of that. I'm not here to chit-chat. I'm not going to let your reign of terror continue anymore. You're finished."

Xanady smirked, "I'd like to see you try...." Her eyes blazed blue...Psychic blue. "...when you're powerless to stop me!" She threw her hands forward and up; her hair lifted in some unseen gust of wind and I was frozen in place.

"I spliced my DNA with that of a Kadabra. I'll let you talk, of course! I'm sure you have questions!"

It dawned on me, as she rose up into the air, that the fighting had stopped and all was quiet. It didn't scare me.

The sight of Xanady hovering fifteen feet from me, didn't scare me.

The thought of loosing to her...that scared me.

_Take the necklace off!_ The gentle chiming voice nearly gave me a heart attack.

_Mew? I can't, I'm unable to move. Sides, didn't you say not to?_

She didn't answer. I felt the necklace unclasp itself and slide off, dropping to the ground far below with a clinking noise. Suddenly, I was filled with knowlege.

"An interesting conversation, Cirrus. I hadn't known Mew was in touch with you. A mistake I won't make again..." Xanady hovered closer, her eyes glowing again.

"You're right," I said sadly, "You won't." I hovered a bit higher, ignoring Xanady's gasp, as I was free from her grasp, and I turned her attack back on her.

I heard curious murmerings from below and I looked down. Below, Pokémon of all shapes, sizes, and types milled about. Xanady's forces looked confused, like...

_...like they'd been hypnotized!_ I thought.

"You had them completely under control, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Of course, you idiot. Not a one of them would willingly fight against each other." Xanady looked confident.

"Will you reverse the effects and turn yourself over to the authorities, Professor Holly Xanady?"

"Never! You really are such a fool, Cirrus!"

I faced her, barely ten feet away. "Then in the name of the Legendary Pokémon, I must and will punish you. For no one else can."

"Blow off, Outlander." Hostility dripped from each word.

"I call upon Zapdos and Raikou, Guardians of Electricity, lend me your power!" Lightning crashed in reply and I was outlined in a yellow aura.

"Moltres and Entei, Guardians of Fire, lend me your power!" I felt a wave of heat and the yellow was joined by red.

"No, stop! Don't listen to her!" Xanady cried out to those below us.

I glimpsed down to see that the milling Pokémon had, consciously or unconsciously, gathered into groups according to Type. They were watching us intently.

"Articuno and Suicune, Guardians of Ice and Water, lend me your power!" White and blue glowed on top of the yellow and red. It began to rain, a misty mix of ice and water.

"Ho-oh and Lugia, Guardians of Faith and Love, lend me your strength...Mew and Mewtwo, lend me the knowlege!" The power of all those I called upon swirled around me in a malestrom of colors, an aurora borealis of power. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I had to do.

*****

Gary watched as Xanady started to scream in terror, he watched with other Fire types. The sleet never touched them or the Rock types. He watched Cirrus with something akin to awe. A multi-colored aura of power surrounded her tiny Mew form and he thought he'd seen the ghostly forms of the Legendary Pokémon she called upon.

"I only have to take three steps, Xanady." Cirrus' voice echoed, as if the Legendary Pokémon spoke with her. "All of your wrongs will be undone."

"ONE!" The rain suddenly vanished and bright sunshine replaced it. There was a ripple in the air around Cirrus, a ring that looked like Xanady's changewave, and it hung around Cirrus, like a bracelet around a woman's wrist. As it hovered around her, Cirrus closed her eyes and the ring began to glow brightly, with all the colors that surrounded her.

A second later, it shot away from a completely human Cirrus, becoming a wave of power. As it passed through buildings, they rebuilt themselves. When it passed through Pokémon, they became human, screaming as it passed. When it reached Gary, he screamed, though it was more out of surprise than fear. He tingled all over, as if suffering from a massive case of pins and needles. A moment later, he opened his eyes to find he was completely human.

There were real Pokémon in the mix of humans and it looked as if this wave merely refreshed them. The wave had disappeared, heading to Johto, Viridian, Pewter, Celadon....everywhere. If what he saw was any indication, everything would be as if Xanady had never done what she did.

"TWO!"

Gary looked up at the thunderous voice.

Xanady was changing and being lowered to the ground. The psychic glow faded from her eyes, leaving them their natural blue color. Her outfit, a black leather jumpsuit, changed to a flowing dress. Her black hair loosened from its tight bun and fell to her waist in loose waves. Xanady looked up at Cirrus in wonder, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Holly Xanady, but you can't be trusted." Cirrus said sadly. "Perhaps one day, your efforts will be better appreciated and you might have the knowlege to use them more wisely."

As Xanady's feet touched the earth, she froze and changed completely, her arms held out, palms up. Her head tilted up, her eyes looking blankly up at the sky.

Xanady was now a statue of the finest pink marble.

Cirrus touched down next to Gary, the rainbow aura fading and then vanishing completely. She looked tired, but not exhausted, and she smiled at Gary.

A gentle, warm breeze blew past them, bringing the winds of change, the scent of flowers and the cleansing rain that had been.

"You said there were three steps." He said.

"I did." Her eyes sparkled in the sun, a light amber color, the only change left undone. She paused as Mew and Mewtwo appeared on either side of her. "But I think this is more their style."

People had begun to gather around Cirrus in a mix of curiosity and fear. Now they backed away as the two Psychic Pokémon held paws and rose up into the air.

Cirrus looked up after them. "It is better this way, like you told me Mewtwo, that no one remembers this. What happened here is better off a bad dream."

"NO!" Gary cried out, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I don't _want_ to forget. Not you, not any of this! You can't do this!"

"No, I can't, but they can and will. You deserve better, Gary Oak. Better than this, better than me." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "But _I_ don't want to forget either." She shook him off and walked to join Moonsong, who had been patiently waiting with Umbreon.

"No, Cirrus!" He yelled out in desperation. He ran, but tripped over a rock and fell into the trampled tall grass. Something shiny gleamed in the mess and he grabbed it and lept to his feet. "Cirrus, please! You've showed me what's good in life and that I don't have to be an ungreatful jerk to get it! Don't leave me now, not like this! Not after...all we've been through."

She faced him, tears glinting in her eyes, and she smiled at him. "Now, Mewtwo, before I change my mind."

"THREE!" Mew and Mewtwo shouted, a telepathic booming in Gary's mind.

"No, Cirrus! I lo..." But a bright Flash lit up the area and all was quiet.

*****

"Gary? Gary, are you okay?" The voice was male, a bit rough, and Gary opened his eyes.

Ash Ketchum gazed worriedly down at him.

"What do you want, looser?" His voice was harsh.

Ash merely sighed and looked back. "He's gonna be okay!"

"Oh, gee, what a relief." A female voice said blandly, obviously not concerned with Gary's welfare.

Gary sat up to see he was in a cot bed beneath a window. The building only had one room and it was completely wooden. A fire blazed merrily in the fireplace. He saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu staring at him.

Gary blinked, his mind was a scattered mess. For some reason, he didn't expect to see them looking so normal. He took a look around again and it dawned on him. He was in Gramps' cabin.

"Your Grandfather told us you'd been training up here for a few weeks," Brock said, looking up from the pot he was stirring. "When you didn't answer his calls and you didn't call him, he sent us up to look for you."

"Yeah, and apparantly, you'd gotten caught in that freak snowstorm." Misty said as she brought over a bowl of soup Brock had given her. "Careful, it's hot."

Gary ignored the bowl, "What do you mean, snow? There isn't any..." He struggled to look out the window at the blinding whitness outside. The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn't the summer-fest he'd been expecting to see. "But I remember it being warm and sunny..."

He missed seeing the looks that passed between the trio as images sped through his mind, memories of nothing and yet, he felt they were more important than breathing.

"...we found this clutched in your hand," Brock was saying, and he held out something shiny. "Ah, we didn't know if it was important or not."

Gary held the silver necklace in a shaky grip, his Eevee lept up onto the bed and nosed him. Gary looked down into Eevee's chocolate brown eyes and aksed, "When can I go home?"

*****

The next morning, Gary and the others stood outside the cabin in the snow. He gripped the Pokéball he held in his hand, shivered, and turned to the others. "You sure you can make it back okay?"

"Sure, I'm sure. I know what I'm doin'," Ash said, ignoring the snickers from Brock and Misty, "You just make sure you're okay. I want a rematch with you cause this time, I'm ready for you!"

Gary smiled, "Whatever you say...Ash. Later."

Ignoring Ash's look of amazement at having said his name and not "Looser", Gary threw the Pokéball into the air and a large Fearow formed and waited. Gary climbed on its back and as the Fearow climbed into the sky and winged its way towards Pallet, Gary Oak wondered what he was missing.

* * *

Whew, what an adventure!  
But, is it really the end? Or is there an epilogue in sight?


	15. Epilogue

-journey epilogue-   
Girl In Your Dreams

"I was walking down the street one day.  
Then I saw you, I didn't know what to say."

--M2M 

*****

Eyes, amber colored eyes filled his dreams, haunting him with unspoken emotion. They always did. Sometimes they were worried, other times they were scared, but always they were there. 

They belonged to the girl in his dreams.

Gary Oak was dreaming a dream he'd had a thousand times over. It started the night he arrived home in Pallet and hadn't stopped for the past three weeks. So he knew that when she started running from him to two shadowy shapes, that the dream would end. End as it always did; with him tripping and falling flat on his face.

So this time he ran harder and grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. 

Her face was shrouded by shadows, only her eyes were visable, glowing gold. He held on tight, feeling like he'd overcome some huge obstacle. "Talk to me! Tell me who you are!"

Her mouth opened and she said, "Kazam!"

Suddenly he was awake and bear hugging a very pissed off Alakazam.

The dawn light filtered in dimly through the open window, a slight breeze made the gauzy curtains shiver.

"Ala_ka_zam!!" It muttered.

Gary flushed beet red. "Sorry, bad dream."

*****

A few days later, Gary was sitting at a sidewalk café in Lavendar Town, sipping a mocha latte. He was alone, save for a few Pokémon companions, on an errand for Gramps. A special hyper potion sold only at the Mart in Lavendar. They wouldn't mail it or send it through any other means. It had to be brought back by messenger. Lucky for Gramps, he had his own messenger service, the Gary Oak Pidgeot Express. He secretly wondered if there wasn't some other reason.

The streets bustled with shoppers and trainers alike. Lavendar was having their Market Place Days, a celebration that had vendors of various stores in Lavendar selling their wares outside of their stores in festive booths and tents. The scents of cooking foods filled the air.

He was finishing the latte when he saw a figure over the rim of his cup. He nearly choked, but finished it and set the cup down with suddenly trembling hands. __

It was the girl from his dreams!

She was standing at a stand directly across the street from him, holding a Pokéball made from a Blue Apricorn. A Houndour was lying down by her hiking boot encased feet, looking bored. Her hair was longer than in his dream, nearly waist length and tipped at the ends in red. She wore khaki shorts and a white tank top. Gary just stared, in shock.

She handed over some money and nudged the Pokémon with her foot. It snapped playfully at her and they started to walk off.

Gary lept to his feet and walked out of the café, leaving more than enough money for the latte and his waiters' tip. He didn't want to look too obvious by running after her, but she vanished in the throng of the crowd. Gary broke into a run, shoving his way through the crowd. He could see the top of her blond head in random breaks in the crowd and he shoved and he pushed his way through, but no matter how fast he tried to run, the crowd was just too thick.

Suddenly, he ran into a brick wall. Actually, it was a person, a blond haired guy a few years older than he was. He had a Houndoom by his side and it growled menacingly. People gave them a wide berth.

"Where you going, looser?" The guy sneered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Gary said, still looking around for the girl. No luck, she was gone. "I'm real sorry."

The guy smiled, a smile that didn't reach his blue eyes. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." The guy turned and walked off in the same direction the girl did. Gary hoped he wasn't her boyfriend.

*****

I had seen him. I wanted to run to him and just grab him up in a bear hug...but I didn't. He wouldn't have been able to remember me anyway. Mew and Mewtwo made sure of that.

The Houndoor at my side glanced up. _"You're still thinking about him, aren't you, Cirrus?"_

I grimaced, "Yeah, I am."

_"Shouldn't you go try to talk to him? He was watching you."_

"He was?" I wondered out loud. "He shouldn't be able to remember me..."

_"You dork, I don't think it would matter if he remembered you or not. Maybe he was just...attracted...to you?"_

I ignored her comment as we walked into the Pokécenter. We had two rooms there, for me and my brother, Matt. I don't know why Mom sent us here, from our new home just outside of Viridian, but she did. Maybe she and Dad wanted time alone. Maybe she wanted us to take advantage of the serious sales out here. I don't know how she does it, but Mom has a built in radar for sales.

I paused at the stairs. "Do you want a perk up?"

The Houndoor looked over at a busy Nurse Joy and grinned. _"Nah, but since it's so late, I think I'll go outside and grab some dinner."_ She left then, slipping out the door when someone was walking in.

I smiled, _Moonsong, you haven't changed much at all. Well, except for becoming a Houndoor an'at._

When I got to my door, Matt's door opened and he stepped outside. He had the room next to mine. "You know someone was following you."

"Gee, no I hadn't known. Thanks for being my own private Secret Service dude."

"Don't get all _Clueless_ on me. He looked like a loony, bags all under his eyes, a real scrawny guy." He paused. "You know that we're all glad to be here and all. It's like a new beginning for all of us, especially Mom and Dad, but maybe..."

"Maybe I should let him go?" My heart thudded.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I'm going to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow you know."

"Yeah, I know," I said as he closed the door softly. I walked into my own room, closed the door, and lay down on my bed, in the dark. It _was_ good to be back and since both of the Mew's did something to synchronize both dimension's times, it would be no problem going back and forth. That's something that was important to my parents, else they never would've come.

I fell asleep then, on top of the blankets. The warm night air and minimum traffic was soothing to my ears, drifting in through the open window.

Tomorrow would be a new day. 

* * *

Well, I guess that's it. If anyone wants a different or a longer ending _or_ if you want me to write another adventure for Cirrus, let me know. Heh, otherwise, I'll just start something else up. So, I'll write something else anyway, but I like feedback!

I know there were some people who wanted me to write this a few chapters longer an'at, but I'm not sure what road the story should travel. So I ask of you, countrymen, lend me your ears...::ducks at several ears of corn being tossed::...I've so always wanted to say that! No, I just wanted to toss out a line and see what you marvelous readers want to see Cirrus do next.

What do **_YOU_** want to see happen?


	16. The Alternate Universe Epilogue

-journey epilogue-   
The Final Frontier  
_an alternate ending_

"I really don't mind what happens now and then,  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end."

--3 Doors Down 

*****

"Gary!" I sighed in relief, hugging him tightly.

He hugged me in return and the wind gusted around us, blowing the cherry blossom petals like snow. The sun blazed gold over us and the air was so clean and warm.

"Let's go home," he said, smiling down at me.

I smiled back and we walked back, hand in hand, to our loft in Pallet Town.

*****

Rhianna Blaine glanced down at her daughters still face, her fabulous blue eyes shut to the world. "Doctor, do you think she'll ever wake from her coma?"

The doctor shrugged. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "With all of our technology, she should be fine."

The doctor got up and stretched. She walked to the window that overlooked a fine expanse of space. The stars seemed to speed by as the ship cruised through the Cerulean Quadrant of Alpha Uilera.

"What about her ears? Why did they suddenly have pointed ends?"

"Well, we did some tests on her and it seems you have some Vulcan in your genetic history. That is what explains it."

Rhianna sighed, "I guess it does. Thirty-second century and my daughter won't wake from a simple coma."

"You realize that if she doesn't wake soon, that we will have to take her from life support."

"I know," Rhianna smiled, "Thank heavens for cloning, right?"

The doctor smiled back, "Right." 

* * *

A.N.: I hate Author's Notes since Cliff's are better. Sorry, bad joke.

Okay, I'm not sure what a loft really is, but it sounded cool. I know, I'm an idiot for having written that.  
The Cerulean Quadrant of Alpha Uilera doesn't exist in this reality. I made it up from obvious words/names. Cerulean is the Pokémon city, Quadrant is a quadrant, Alpha is my limited knowlege of some funky old language, Greek wasn't it?, and Uilera is just Christina Aguilera's last name with the Ag cut off. Gee, I'm so origional...

I like twisting things. Was this a great twist or what? Yeah, I know. ::sighs:: The usual right? Get a life, get a job...blah blah..I'll be back with a new story soon...Heh heh, so run now, girls and boys...run now!! Run faster, her laughter, burns you up inside...And I don't like Madonna's songs either... 


End file.
